Everything I Want
by ximcarebear
Summary: Attention all fellow Wildcats: the East High Fabulouses are now here and has arrived with many surprises to come. ALL COUPLES INCLUDED. Beginning and end based on Gossip Girl.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Albuquerqians!

This morning, we can see GM entering our beloved high school, East High. She's been spotted at her new locker. Yes, she's a new student, but she isn't so new to me. I've seen her on the news. Being the sexy brainiac she is, but also very tamed.

TB is having a fun time flirting with the co-captain of the cheerleading squad. He got caught by Ms. Darbus when he was feeling the cheerleader up her skirt. He likes them feisty. Maybe I should get to know him.

CD is practicing with JC and ZB. How obsessed can they be with b-ball?

SE is at her pink locker, checking herself every ten seconds. Then TM and KN walked up to her and joined her at the mirror-looking phase. RE was looking through the script of our current play. I guess he wants to try out.

We all know that GM is the new girl. But she doesn't know about TB. Let me explain.

He's the player or for girls, playboy. He gets all the girls and doesn't mind that everyone calls him a player. He does have a little temper when it comes to rumors. Last week, he was caught with a guy in his arm and the guy had a bloody nose, two black eyes, and bloody bottom lip. Don't mess with him when he gets hyper up.

Since GM is the new girl, here's the research I've done about her. She had ten boyfriends before she moved to East High. She hasn't lost her virginity, so that's a relief to boys who wants to feel her ass. Had no two serious boyfriends, but they both moved on to other sluts. She was the smartest girl at her last two schools and she did gymnastics ever since she was five. That's a boost up to becoming cheerleading captain. She's also the biggest flirt at her school and always caught guys at her grip. Girls, beware.

Wanna know who I am?  
That's a secret I'll never tell.

Love always,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Thank you," Gabriella said as the secretary handed her schedule, her locker number, and her locker combination. She was wearing a blue halter top with a gray t-shirt over it saying "Boys, look up", matching with a low cut denim skirt and light blue flip flops. She walked out of the office, finding many strangers she didn't recognize. She slowly skipped her way toward her new locker, noticing every guy she passed has looked at her ass or her boobs. Good thing she wore that shirt.

"Hey babe," an African American dude with a huge afro said as he leaned on a locker. Gabriella flirtatiously smiled and continued walking her way down the hall.

"Gorgeous ass," another African American dude said. He was carrying a lunch box. Gabriella mouthed 'thanks' and pointed at her boobs for him to read the sign. It looks like he couldn't read or he wouldn't be staring at the shirt a long time.

Gabriella passed by a dirty brown hair guy flirting with a blonde in a cheerleading outfit. He looked at Gabriella at the corner of his eye and his jaw dropped. Gabriella expected that of course. The blonde looked jealous and pulled the guy to her face, eating it as much as she can. Then a whistle blew and Gabriella saw a teacher with a colorful outfit yelling at the blonde to get off the guy. Gabriella shrugged and continues walking.

She passed by a life size Barbie doll, an African American girl, and a brunette with wild curls and glasses. The Barbie doll couldn't help but cough "slut" into her hand.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella asked, raising her eyebrow.

"You heard me."

"And you are?"

"You must be new."

"And you must be old."

"Smart mouth. Doesn't look like you needed a lot of brain power to think of that."

"Nice face. Doesn't look like you needed a lot of makeup to cover up those wrinkles." The Barbie doll dropped her jaw and covered her mouth with her hand two inches away from her mouth.

"Gossip Girl did warn us about her. Are you Gabriella Montez?" the African American girl asked.

"Yes, and who's Gossip Girl?"

"She's a girl who gossips about people here at East High," the brunette with glasses said.

"She seems like a stalker."

"Well, I don't think you should talk about her that way. She has, like, every gossip in her hands. She knows what you're saying and what you're doing. I don't know how," the Barbie doll said.

"East High must be a weird school then." Gabriella looked around at the clean walls and the polished floors.

"You can say that. I'm Taylor McKessie. This is Kelsi Neilson," the African American said, pointing at the brunette with glasses, "and this is Sharpay Evans." She pointed at the life sized Barbie doll.

"Well, you know me. I'm Gabriella Montez and I guess I'm new here."

"Maybe we got off the wrong foot," Sharpay said.

"Maybe," Gabriella said sarcastically. The bell rang for the students to go to homeroom.

"Who do you have for homeroom?" Taylor asked.

"Umm," Gabriella said as she looks at her schedule, "Ms. Darbus. What kind of last name is that?"

"I wonder," Kelsi mumbled. They walked together to Ms. Darbus's class where everyone was there. Gabriella saw the two African dudes who were flirting with her this morning. They both look at her and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and sat with Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi.

The teacher with a colorful outfit stood up from her desk. "Students, we have a new student. Gabriella Montez." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Gossip Girl said she would be here!" a boy shouted out. Three other guys wrestle him to shut up. _Who the hell is Gossip Girl?_

"Well, I guess Gossip Girl was right. Miss Montez, would you like to introduce yourself?" the teacher said. Gabriella stood up from the desk she was sitting in.

"Thank you, Ms. Darbus. I'm Gabriella Montez. I transferred from Los Angeles. I'm sort of glad I'm here, but sad I had to leave my friends. Feel free to get to know me, but please don't wander off when you're talking to me." Gabriella smiled and sat down.

"Thank you for the intro, Miss Montez. There is no announcement today, so please talk among yourselves." Ms. Darbus leaned back and picked up the magazine she was reading earlier.

The girls giggled at something Kelsi said when the two African dudes, the dirty brown hair guy, and another guy who Gabriella didn't recognize walked over to them.

"Hey you guys," Sharpay said.

"Hey," the African dude with the afro said.

"So this is Gabriella Montez? Nice," the other African dude said.

"And you are?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm Chad Danforth," the African dude with the afro said, "and this is Zeke Baylor," Chad pointed at the other African dude, "and this is Jason Cross," pointing at unknown guy.

"And I'm the one and only," the dirty brown hair guy said, lowering his head into her ear, "Troy Bolton." He smirked against her ear. He leaned back and took Gabriella's hand and kissed it. Gabriella smiled fakely and pulled her hand back.

"And I'm not interested," Gabriella said. Sharpay and Kelsi high-five each other.

"Excuse me?" Troy asked.

"You heard me." The ending bell rang.

"I'll see you later?"

"It's not like I have a choice. But I suggest you change your flirty tone when you talk to me." Gabriella flipped her hair back and walked out of the classroom.

"She's fierce," Chad said.

"And she's mine," Troy said.

"She's not a property," Sharpay said.

"Although she is hot," Zeke said.

"She's really pretty too," Kelsi said.

"And smart. She could join the scholastic decathlon," Taylor said.

"She's nice," Jason said. Everyone turned around and stared at him in stupidity. He shrugged and walked out the door.

"So she's yours?" Chad asked, putting his hand on Troy's arm.

"Of course. This is a harder case than the regulars."

"How about Candice?"

"She's over." Troy smirked at Chad and walked out of the classroom too.

* * *

So TB has a little crush on GM huh? Well, we'll have to see how GM reacts to that. She seems cool to have the most popular guy flirt with her. But he'd flirt with any girl any day. That's how he is. 

GM finally found her locker, which sadly for her, is next to TB's.

I'll update later on how their conversation turn out.

You know you love me,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**A/N: I LOVE GOSSIP GIRL! You can tell the beginning and end of each chapter is based on Gossip Girl, including the phrases and the name. But I give credit to them. The rest of the story are my creations, you can tell. Hope you love it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Wildcats!

In a party mood? I have been notified that there is a party thrown by our very own CD. He's been planning this party for a very long time and I think we should enjoy it. Meet me there this Saturday at his house and we can get our groove on… if you can find me there. But if you can't, go ahead and party on without me. You know I'll be watching from somewhere.

Last time I told you GM was spotted at her new locker. Close to sexy TB.  
Every girl wants to be her right now, you know it.

Since it's free period, there's nothing really going on. We'll just have to see what happens after school.

Ciao for now,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella took each step seriously. Whether it's guys staring what's under the skirt or girls growling at her with envy. But nothing is going to be worse than what happens next.

She walks to a plain locker numbered '4027'. She recognizes as the same number the secretary chosen for her as her new locker. She turned the dial on the lock and twirl it to the right three numbers of the combination. She pulls it open as it snaps unlock. She puts her backpack in and puts the rest of her documents in there. Free period has just begun, so she didn't really need anything. She wanted to look around and see what she can do or if there's any extracurricular activities she could join. But it's only her first day; she shouldn't rush things.

She closes her locker with a BAM, not because she was mad but she was displeased with the person standing next to her.

Troy Bolton.

"Hey babe. Didn't expect to see you here," Troy said with seduce. If he wasn't seducing, he'd actually grabbed the ass by now.

"Me neither. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the office to switch my locker," Gabriella hissed. She passed by Troy, but was pulled back by him on the wrist.

"Hold up, cutie. I'm not done with you."

"Well, I am."

"When I say it's done, then it's done." Gabriella pulled free from his grasp.

"And when I say I'm not interested, it means I'm not interested." She pointed her nose high in the air and walked down the hall in confidence.

That's the way Troy Bolton rolls.

* * *

Gabriella trotted from class to class, seeing what students are doing. She passed by the gymnasium with the basketball team practicing. She saw Troy, who looked at her and winked. She rolled her eyes and left the gym. She skidded pass the theatre where she saw Kelsi and Sharpay with some other drama geeks, as she so called the people who love drama. She walked in and saw Kelsi waving at her. She waved back and watched the current play they were practicing. Ms. Darbus recommended a five minute break. Sharpay immediately ran off the stage and to Gabriella.

"Hey Gabi!"

"Gabi?"

"Yeah, I thought Gabi would be easier since Gabriella is way too long."

"And you don't mind people calling you Shar?"

"Nope! C'mon I want to show you some people." Sharpay grabbed the same place Troy grabbed this morning and pulled Gabriella onto the stage. She was crowded by several people who looked like they're too fat to be wearing tights.

"Are you the girl Gossip Girl was talking about this morning?" one girl asked.

"I guess." _I better find that Gossip Girl to tell her to stop stalking me._

"Guys, stop crowding around," Gabriella heard a voice behind the crowd. The drama geeks made way and a guy who looked like he's gay from his hat walked over to her. Sharpay squealed and took the guy's arm.

"Gabi, this is my brother, Ryan Evans."

"Are you guys twins?"

"Yes, but I didn't know you could tell."

"From the blonde hair, yeah." Ryan gave her a warmly smile that melted her. She just met the guy and she's blushing already.

"Nice to meet you, Gabriella." He took Gabriella's hand like Troy and kissed it. Only this time, Gabriella blushed madly.

"Hey you guys!" Gabriella saw Chad, Troy, Jason, and Zeke walked in the theatre. "Are you guys ready to go? Free period is almost over." Gabriella saw Troy having his hands in his pockets.

"We're almost done," Sharpay shouted back. Ryan pulled his hand away and walked backstage.

"Your brother's cute," Gabriella whispered to Sharpay.

"A relation to me must be adorable," Sharpay said sarcastically, "but you seem like Ryan's type. Plus the attitude and the high self-esteem, I think you and Ryan would make a beautiful couple. But too bad Troy already marked his spot and claimed you as his girl goal."

"Girl goal?"

"Yeah. He marks down every girl he wants to date and makes it his goal to make her his girlfriend. Then he dumps the girl for about a week and move on to another girl. So far he's dated most of the sophomore, all the juniors, and some of the seniors. You're the only junior left so I guess he's aiming for you."

"Well, I guess he can give up on me cause he's not winning my heart."

"It's kind of hard to resist his sexyback, but if you can prove to all the girls that you won't be Troy's girlfriend, you'd be the queen of the school."

"I'll show you girls what's it like to be single from Troy Bolton's hands."

"You got that right." Ms. Darbus called for all the drama geeks to finish practice. Gabriella jumped off the stage and ran toward the guys. She also saw Taylor coming towards her.

"Gossip Girl said you were on the scholastic decathlon in your last two schools," Taylor shouted. Gabriella rolled her eyes at the words 'Gossip Girl'.

"Yeah I am. What about it?"

"We could use another person on our team. Would you like to join?"

"Sure." Taylor handed her a piece of paper to sign her name and her phone number.

"Thanks." Troy walked beside Taylor.

"Signing for the geek-a-thon huh?" Troy joked.

"It's good for the school, Troy," Taylor said.

"Well, I think it's useless. Why do we need a geek-a-thon anyways?"

"It's called the scholastic decathlon," Gabriella snapped, "and it's useful for people who want to go to state colleges or universities unlike some people who uses their brain to figure out basketball instead of academics."

"You think I don't get good grades?"

"Well, you do call the scholastic decathlon a 'geek-a-thon'."

"I think that because it sounds geeky."

"I don't see you trying for it."

"I don't want to waste my time on smart stuff."

"And you don't need your brain for basketball," Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Smart and sexy," Troy smirked, "double points on Bolton's list."

"I'd like to be off the Bolton's list if you don't mind."

"Actually, I do mind. And you're not off the list until I reach the goal."

"Well, keep trying." Sharpay, Kelsi, and Ryan walked up to the crew.

"So where are we going?" Kelsi asked. Ryan looked up at Gabriella.

"Hey Gabriella," he mumbled, but Gabriella heard perfectly.

"Hi Ryan," she said, twirling her hair. Troy saw this and put his arm around Ryan's shoulder.

"Looks like someone got a little crush on Ryan." Gabriella glared at him.

"Sure," Ryan said confusedly.

"So what if I do like Ryan? Doesn't mean he's my boy goal and I have to get him to be my boyfriend for at least a week and then dump him." Troy's jaw dropped when he heard Gabriella explain his exact plan.

"Ryan's so not your type," Troy quickly said, "he's into those drama geeks."

"Cool," Gabriella turned to Sharpay, "Shar, can I sign up for the drama club?"

"Sure!" Sharpay shrieked and took out her pink sparkled Sidekick. She flipped it open and told Gabriella to type in her name, email address, and phone number.

"I guess Ryan can like Gabriella now that she's one of the drama geeks," Chad whispered in Troy's ear. Troy elbowed him in the stomach and glared at him.

"Let's go now," Troy muttered and walked out of the theatre. The rest of the guys followed and the girls had no choice but to follow too.

* * *

Gabriella passed by some flyers afterschool outside the office. She looked at them and saw there was a cheerleading audition right now. She decided to go try out to see if her gymnastic skills are going to used. She skipped to the gymnasium to find the basketball team sitting on the bleachers, waiting for the cheerleading auditions to begin. She rolled her eyes and placed her bookbag on the ground with the rest of the backpacks.

"Trying out for the cheerleading squad, Montez?" Gabriella heard Troy shout out. He was in the middle of the crowd, sitting in between Chad and Zeke.

"Yes, I am." She took out her shorts that she brought just in case her skirt didn't work out for the weather. She pulls the shorts up under her skirt and then pulls the skirt down so she didn't have to make a trip to the bathroom just to change.

"Alright girls, get ready for auditions!" she saw a girl wearing a cheerleading outfit, obviously the captain. Next to her was the girl she saw this morning making out with Troy. She groans in disgust and walked over to the rest of the girls.

"I want you all to repeat these steps over and over again until we get it right." The captain nodded for Troy's makeout girl to show some impressive moves. She obeyed and made a routine that was really hard for the girls. She turned around and expect the girls to start the routine. Some of the girls started moving as best as she can, only Gabriella didn't. She watched as Troy's makeout girl do the routine over and over again.

"Are you gonna move or not?" she said to Gabriella. Gabriella chuckled and just stood there. Soon, most of the girls were eliminated except for Gabriella and three other girls.

"This girl is not moving," Troy's makeout girl whispered to the captain. The captain nodded and walked over to Gabriella.

"Do you know the routine?" Gabriella nodded. "Then show us." Gabriella smirked and stepped back. She repeats the routine that was assigned and added a little spirit at the end. The captain's and Troy's makeout girl's jaws dropped, also including the basketball team.

"You're on the squad!!!" The captain opened her arms and hugged Gabriella. The captain pulled back. "What's your name?"

"Gabriella Montez." The captain smirked.

"So you're the girl Gossip Girl is talking about. I'm Jennifer, call me Jen."

"Of course."

"And this is our co-captain, Ashley. She makes most of the routines." She pointed at the girl who made out with Troy this morning. Gabriella smiled and walked over to Ashley.

"How does Troy's lips taste like?"

"Like heaven."

"Just wanted to know. Not like I'm gonna taste them soon." Ashley's eyes widened. Gabriella looked at Troy, whose jaw was still open. Gabriella walked out of the gym and eyed Troy. He raised his eyebrow and she smirked and turned around to finish her trip out of the school.

"That girl is a slut," Ashley whispered to Jennifer.

"But she's a talented slut, Ash," Jennifer whispered back.

* * *

So our adored GM has made it in the cheerleading squad. How will her girlfriends react when they find this out?

And how will TB cope with his dream girl being in the scholastic decathlon, the drama club, _and _the cheerleading squad. He's going to get hyped up about this. Especially when he finds out that GM has a little secret crush on RE.

I guess he'll have to find out on his own.

Love me forever,  
Gossip Girl


	3. Chapter 3

Konichiwa fellow Americans!

GM, sitting at home, dazed at her humongous pile of homework. What would she ever do? Maybe call someone she knows and flirt with him. Who is it? You'll have to guess.

GM thinks I'm stalking her. Well, she'll have to get used to that since she's on my case. Now that she wants me to stop, it makes me want to discover her more.

TB is jogging across Central Park for his daily run. He's wearing a sexy-looking red and white East High tracksuit. His dad trains him pretty hard for basketball, but without it, he might be those nerds with no abs. What a shame it will be.

SE, TM, and KN were caught at the mall shopping at A&F. Love that store; might go there today. They meet up with ZB, CD, and JC as they walk together to the food court.

Don't forget about CD's party tomorrow. I'm going to be there for sure, but it's a big question mark if you can find out who I am.

Later kids,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Move those hips, girls!" Jennifer yells to the squad. Today was their first practice and they just started learning a routine. Jennifer was working their tails off as she sits back and blames them for every little mistake they make.

"Morgan, I want more emotion! Kelly, reach for the sky! Gabriella, you're doing great!" Ashley rolls her eyes and continues doodling on the clipboard. The remix song stops and the girls pants heavily.

"One more time!" Jennifer yells. Gabriella raises her hand in the air.

"Yes Gabriella?"

"Can we please stop? We're all working my ass off!"

"I expect it to be perfect."

"But it's only the first day of practice. We have ten more practices until our first competition and that's not even until three more months."

"When you come to cheerleading practice, you are expected to work hard, not fall flat on your face." Suddenly, the basketball team charges in, carrying their basketballs and elbowing each other.

"Ugh. What now?" Jennifer groaned. She walks over to Troy, who seemed like they're discussing something. Jennifer walks back and rubs her head.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"It's raining outside, so they're in here."

"But we need half of the gym."

"Why don't you go tell your boyfriend to move to the little gym next to here?" Ashley nodded and skipped to Troy. She started flirting with him, which doesn't look like he accepts it. Ashley frowned and walked to Jennifer.

"Troy said they have to play in here. Coach Bolton requires it." Jennifer grunts out.

"I'll convince that dude to move," Gabriella said.

"If I can't convince, how could you move him?"

"I have my ways." Ashley looks at Jennifer, who just motions her to go. Gabriella smirks and walks over to Troy.

"Hey babe. Looking for me?" Troy said as he jumps and shoots a perfect shot.

"The cheerleading squad and I were wondering if you wouldn't mind and move to the little gym next to here."

"I don't think so. My dad told me to move here."

"But we need half of the gym, and I know your team will be mad if they don't have the other hoop on the other side." Gabriella pretended to twirl her face and swing her butt. Troy noticed and Gabriella knew he was getting turned on.

"I can try to ask my dad again…"

"That's great.."

"But you have to kiss me." The boys gathered around and started wooing.

"What?"

"Kiss me. Square on the lips."

"You don't deserve it."

"But it's the least you could do since I'm doing you and your squad a favor." Gabriella rolled her eyes and pecked Troy on the lips. She thought she felt a static, but ignored it because she was too annoyed with Troy.

"That's better. Guys, let's move!" The boys walked out of the gym from the small door. Gabriella wiped her mouth and walked over to the girls.

"Did you just do what I thought you did?" Kelly asked.

"What?"

"You kissed my boyfriend!" Ashley shouted. She charged toward Gabriella, but was pulled back by Kelly and Morgan.

"You think I wanted to kiss him? He said he wasn't leaving until he got a kiss."

"You lying bitch!"

"You better watch that mouth."

"Girls, we got them out. That's all it matters," Jennifer said. She clapped her hands and got the girls into ready formation. Ashley glared at Gabriella as she doodled on her clipboard again.

* * *

"Dude, you kissed Gabriella Montez. And it didn't even take you a week," Chad said, congratulating his best friend in the locker room.

"It wasn't hard. Besides, that's not even the best part."

"Yeah, we all know your plan. You get her to fall in love with you and then you have sex with her and then you dump her and move onto another girl. You already did that with Ashley and every other girl; she just doesn't seem to get the message."

"She'll get the message soon once she finds out that Gabriella is going to be my girlfriend."

"And when is that?"

"Tomorrow, at your party."

"You're gonna hook up with Gabriella at my party. Wait until I tell my parents someone had sex in my house."

"Chad, how did your parents make you?"

"By… uhhh… ohhh… ughhh… eww…"

"Exactly."

* * *

Gabriella walked to her locker afterschool to get her jacket and her Algebra 3 book. She was wearing a red Abercrombie cami with blue skinny jeans. She turned to the right to find Troy waiting at her locker. She groans under her breathe and walked over to her locker, not even looking at Troy in the eye.

"Hey babe, you know you love that kiss we had in the gym," Troy said flirtatiously.

"I'm not interested. Go away."

"Aww, don't be like that. You know you want me." Troy grabbed her arm, but she pulled away before he could grip.

"Dude, I told you to get away from me. I don't like you and never will with your shitty attitude." Gabriella walked pass Troy. He turned around and ran to Gabriella's front.

"Fine, how about you just go to Chad's party with me tomorrow?"

"Uhhh…" Gabriella said, pretending to think, "no?"

"Please?"

"Thank you, but no."

"Why not?"

"I gave up the drinking a long time ago."

"So you're a party girl?"

"I'm way passed that."

"C'mon. Just one party. That's all I'm asking."

"What's the prize?"

"If you go with me to this party, I'll never bother you again nor will I talk to you." Gabriella thought about this. If Troy would stop bothering her, she would start liking Ryan even more and maybe even asking him out.

"Fine. But just one party."

"Cool. Pick you up at 8." He walked away, but turned around.

"Where do you live again?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and took out a piece of binder paper and wrote her cell number and her address.

"Do not come earlier. Either on time or late."

"Got it." He took the sheet and folded it into his back pocket.

* * *

The next day, Gabriella picked out an outfit for Chad's party. A navy blue cami with a gray shirt that opens from the chest, a jean jacket that goes up to her elbows, and jean shorts. It was usually her party girl style, but she decided to keep it low. She put on some diamond earrings when she heard a honk from outside. She looked out at her balcony to see Troy driving his truck with 'Crank Dat' by Soulja Boy playing loudly from the windows. She put on some mascara and put her Razr in her front pocket. She jogged downstairs and waved bye to her mother.

"That was slow," Troy joked.

"Thanks. You too." Troy drove out of the driveway and into the street.

"This party is wild," Gabriella smiled.

"Like it?"

"I've seen better." Troy took Gabriella's hand and led her through the crowd. She wanted to pull away, but she was afraid she might get lost or be hit by a drunk guy. She's met some of them and it didn't turn out so well.

"Want something to drink?" Gabriella nodded and Troy led her to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a Heinheken.

"Can I have a Pepsi or something?"

"It doesn't really matter. They're all spiked anyways."

"Even in cans?"

"People here spikes the mouthpiece, so the highness doesn't come from the drink." Gabriella opened the refrigerator and found a water bottle. She twisted it open and poured it in her mouth without touching it.

"How you do that?" Troy asked.

"I've drank before, so I know how to drink without getting spiked."

"Then let's go to the dance floor." He pulled her to the living room where Chad, Sharpay, and Taylor were dancing on his living room table. Troy brought her to the middle and she started grinding on her. It made him even hornier.

"Hey Gabi!" Gabriella turned around to see Sharpay.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm a host. It was all over Gossip Girl, that's why a lot of people we don't know are here."

"Are you drunk?"

"Everybody gets drunk here."

"Not me."

"Yeah, and leprechauns are real." Sharpay giggled uncontrollably and left Gabriella standing there.

"C'mon, let me show you Chad's room." Gabriella nodded and followed Troy up the stairs. She knew he was going to try to rape her, but she knew some ways to protect herself. Troy opened a door where a guy and a girl were furiously making out.

"This room is off limits! Get out!" The guy and girl immediately got up and left the room. Troy pushed the door open so Gabriella could walk in. She walked in to find many pictures of Chad and his family. He turned on the light and closed the door.

"Wow, these are so pretty," Gabriella said.

"Yeah. It's basically Chad's family. Chad is left home alone since his parents and his sisters left to Louisiana to visit his relatives." Gabriella nodded and saw a picture of Chad and another guy, arms around each other.

"Who's this?" Gabriella pointed at the picture.

"That's me and Chad when we were little. I've known Chad ever since kindergarten."

"Cool." She continues wandering around the room to see more pictures. There were pictures of Troy and Chad playing basketball, Troy and Chad watching TV and laughing, Troy and Chad pulling each other's hair, and so many more events.

"You and Chad must had some pretty fun memories."

"Yeah." Troy laid back on Chad's bed.

"Isn't it scary to have all these pictures staring at you?"

"Only when the pictures are staring right at you. But these pictures are fine; they're like looking at each other or something." Gabriella nodded and sat on the bed next to Troy's feet. Troy saw this opportunity and pulled Gabriella back onto the bed.

Gabriella knew this was happening, but doesn't make her move yet. Troy lays on top of her and starts kissing her fiercely. He moved his mouth down to her neck as she started moaning. Gabriella wanted to push him back, but he was on top of her and he was turning her on.

Troy moved his mouth back to her lips, which she hungrily wanted. She started kissing back and started to undo his pants. But Troy pulled back.

"I can't do this," Troy mumbled.

"What? I thought you wanted me."

"I don't know why. But I can't do it." He got off of her and ruffed his hair with his hands. Gabriella got up and buttoned up her jean jacket.

"Are you okay?"

"I can't do it. I don't know, but I can't do it."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." He stood up. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"Sure." He walked to the door and opened it to the blasting loud music. Gabriella followed him, a little disappointed but kept telling herself that she didn't want to have sex with him. Then Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor ran up to her.

"How was he?!" they all screamed.

"What?"

"You know. Sex with Troy Bolton."

"We didn't do anything."

"What?"

"I said we didn't do anything."

"We heard you, but Troy didn't do anything to you?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, he was kissing me hard, but then I started kissing back and then he pulled away."

"That's strange. Troy never does that," Taylor said.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll see you guys on Monday." They all waved goodbye and Gabriella walked out of the house and to Troy's car. Troy was already in his car and putting his head on the steering wheel.

"Are you ready?" Gabriella asked when she sat in the passenger seat. Troy nodded and started the car.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me home." Troy nodded and motioned her to go home. Gabriella frowned.

"You're welcome. Now go home," Troy said meanly. Gabriella felt bad for him, so he kissed him on the lips.

"That was a manly thing to do."

"What?"

"You pulling back and not trying to get me into bed. I think that was brave."

"I don't care what you think."

"Okay, fine. But this is the Troy Bolton I want to get to know, not the player Troy Bolton who dated all the girls and dumps them after sex." Troy nodded and motioned her to go. Gabriella got out of the car and walked into her house. Troy hit his head on the window several times.

"Damn it. Why am I falling for her?" Troy mumbled.

* * *

Is TB breaking his girl tradition? I hope not; he's more dangerously cute when he's bad. And everyone knows bad boys turn girls on.

GM looks like she's falling for Troy. Or is she? Then what about RE? I guess we'll all have to see what happens later.

Turns out CD's parents came home early. Everyone ran out of the house except for CD, SE, KN, JC, ZB, and TM since his parents know all of them. It was a great party by the way, but I've been to betters. Three o'clock in the morning and I'm updating you on these stuff. You must be really lucky.

You know you love me,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**A/N: Love this chapter! Btw, Troyella will start later than my other stories because usually they start at, like, Chapter 10, but I might delay it to Chapter 20 or something. And that also means this story will last for more than 30 chapters! I doubt I'll get tired of this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ellohay New Mexico!

It's a bright and early morning for those who have 0 periods. But not early enough to find GM prettying herself in her mirror. Looks like she's about to show up being glamorous like Fergie.

TB is spraying his new bought cologne; the newest Axe cologne that he thinks attracts the ladies.

He's totally right.

CD is caught waking up early and cooking breakfast. I guess it's part of his punishment for the awesome party we went to, huh?

Make sure you hear the announcements today. I heard there's going to be a kissing contest this Friday. Let's hear it out loud.

Adios amigos,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Troy leaned over to his locker to remember his combination. He had a little hangover for the beer he had on Saturday. Even though it was Monday, the beer made him a little nauseous. He twirled three times past 0 and to his first number, twirled the other way past his first number to his second number, and then to his third number. He pulled it open and got his books out. Gossip Girl said that there might be a kissing contest going on and he's siked about it.

Gabriella walks to her locker in a black t-shirt that said 'I'm not taken', a navy blue jacket with different color stars, jean shorts, and blue & white converses. She takes out her books like she's new to the school all over again and slammed her locker shut. She was ready to go to her homeroom when she saw Ryan at his locker with Sharpay. She decided to walk over to say hi to Sharpay. And maybe Ryan.

"Hey Shar," Gabriella said.

"Hi Gabi! How was your weekend?" Sharpay asked hyperly. Guess she was still a little drowned from the drinking.

"Mine was good. You know, after the party."

"Yeah, mine sucked. We were all caught at Chad's party because Chad's parents came home. Then when we came home, my parents gave me a lecture. Not Ryan, me. How stupid is that?"

"Well, you are the older one," Ryan interrupted.

"But you were to blame, too."

"Yeah, I didn't really think the party was too good anyways," Gabriella said.

"I've been to better. This one sucked ass." Sharpay looked at her pink LG slim. "Gotta go, I need to talk to Ms. Darbus about the rehearsals. Bye!" Sharpay skipped off with her fuzzy pink Louis Vuitton bag and her one and a half inch high heels.

"So…" Ryan started.

"Yup," Gabriella finished. They looked at each other and blushed.

"I guess I can't ask you how your weekend went."

"You can, but you'll just hear the same thing."

"Yeah." There was an awkward silence between them. Ryan broke it just when the bell rang.

"I was wondering…" RIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!

"Damn it. We have to go." Gabriella grabbed his hand and pulled him quickly to Ms. Darbus's room. When they got there, all eyes were on them. Gabriella looked at them weirdly.

"I believe you are late, Miss Montez and Mr. Evans." Gabriella's eyes widened when she looked at her hands intertwining with Ryan and she quickly pulled back.

"Sorry, lost track of time," Gabriella said. Ms. Darbus nodded and Gabriella and Ryan went to their usual seats.

"Were you flirting with Ryan?" Taylor asked, just in front of Gabriella.

"No. We barely said anything."

"You should hear the things that my brother had said about you," Sharpay laughed. Ryan turned around and shushed his sister. Then he looked at Gabriella and blushed. Gabriella smiled and saw Troy glaring at her. She glared back and rolled her eyes, not even bothering to respond to Troy's eyes.

"Here's an announcement I think you'll like. The Humor Club had decided to have a kissing contest to fundraise for their club. Each person will need a partner who they fill comfortable kissing. Then they compete by making out with a group of other people and whoever kisses the longest wins. People who aren't participating need to bet on who will win the contest. There will be three rounds and the last round will have two couples." Sharpay smiled and clapped her hands together. Gabriella grinned and looked at Ryan. He didn't turn around, but he was smiling to himself. Troy slid down on his seat and crossed his arms.

"If anyone would like to compete, please see Ms. Downs in Office G. The contest will be held this Friday." The bell rang and the students filed out of the classroom. Gabriella walked out of the classroom, but was pulled by the wrist.

"Hey Gabriella," Troy said.

"Hey Troy," she said politely.

"Are you going to join the kissing contest?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Ryan passed by them and smiled. Gabriella smiled back. Troy just made a face for Ryan to back up. Ryan noticed and waved bye to Gabriella and walked away.

"Well, if you need a partner, I'm always available."

"It doesn't matter. I might do it for fundraising, but I don't want to make out with some person I don't know."

"But you know me."

"Not very well like you wanted." Gabriella patted his shoulder. "Sorry, but you'll just have to find another girl."

"Whatever. It's not like I'm gonna join anyways." Troy walked off past Gabriella.

"It's good for charity!" Gabriella shouted at him. He raised his hand so she knows that he heard. Gabriella smiled and trotted off in the other direction.

* * *

"Are you signing up for the kissing contest?" Taylor asked when they were talking at Sharpay's locker. 

"I don't know. I don't want to make out with some loser," Sharpay said.

"This will help the Humor Club and since I'm in it, I might as well join," Kelsi said.

"Don't tell me it helps our college application." The girls turned around to see the basketball team walking toward them.

"Yes, and they're gonna accept you if you're a good kisser," Gabriella said sarcastically. Chad high-fived one of the members.

"Alright. I'm totally signing up." Gabriella rolled her eyes. Taylor walked over to him and flirtatiously rubbed his arm.

"Do you want to be my partner?" she asked, fluttering her eyes several times.

"Sure, anything for you." She giggled sarcastically and hit Chad's chest.

"Never will I even kiss you, loser." Taylor flipped her hair and walked away.

"Baby, you know I'll kiss you any day," Chad whined as he followed Taylor with his basketball under his arm.

"Wow… that was awkward," Kelsi broke the silence after watching Chad moaning for Taylor to come back.

"Seriously," Jason said. He and Kelsi looked at each other and blushed.

"Sharpay, are you joining the kissing contest?" Troy asked her. Gabriella raised her eyebrow.

"Maybe. If I can find a partner," Sharpay replied.

"If you're still looking, I'll be your partner." Sharpay's face lit up. Gabriella's face grew pale.

"Sure! O-o-of course!" Sharpay stuttered. Troy smiled.

"Hey guys!" Ryan called out. He walked over to the circle the gang were facing.

"Hey Ryan!" Gabriella shouted. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around Ryan's arm. "Do you want to be my partner for the kissing contest?"

"Sure. But are you even joining?"

"Yeah, if you are. I wouldn't want to kiss anybody else." She eyed Troy when she said that.

"Cool." Gabriella smiled. Troy stared angrily at Gabriella and Ryan cuddling with each other. He marched over to Sharpay and wrap his arm around her waist.

"We're going to be great."

"Totally." She smiled and tapped Gabriella's shoulder. "C'mon Gabi, I want you to help me with a song for the musical." Gabriella nodded and followed Sharpay down the hall.

Troy stomped his foot on the ground and noticed everyone looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" Troy growled. All of a sudden, everyone just said bye to each other and walked away, leaving Troy standing there.

"You like her huh?" Troy turned around to see Ryan behind him.

"What? No!" Troy shouted quickly.

"It's obvious. Why would you want to kiss my sister when you could have asked her out long ago?"

"Because she needed a partner and I do too."

"Well, don't think anything else then. Don't play her like you play all the other girls. If you do, you'll deal with me." Ryan walked away, leaving Troy standing there again.

"Jerk," Troy muttered under his breathe. He left his spot and strolled to his next class.

* * *

Gabriella got home early since today there was no scholastic decathlon meeting. She logged on to her computer and signed on her myspace. She saw a new friend request. 

Bball Troy has added you as a friend!

She rolled her eyes and clicked accept. Then she went back to home and edited a little bit of her profile so she could switch her school name. Then when she went back on home, she noticed she had a new comment. She clicked on View Comments.

T: _Heyy Gabs. Finally found u on myspace D_

She replied back:

G: _Hurray for you… don't you have hw?_

She went back to her home page and a window popped up to show a IM myspace convo.

T: _yeah, but i'm doin' it at the same time_

G: _lazy ass._

T: _lol. _

G: _What's up then? _

T: _Nothing big. Just finished practicin' with my dad. u?_

G: _just got back frm school. tay canceled cause of chad keeps botherin' us._

T: _he's like crazy for tay. it's weird and annoyin' at the same time._

G: _i've noticed._

T: _so you and ryan doing the kissin' contest together?_

G: _maybe. you and shar are doing it together anyways._

T: _i guess. it's just for the contest. doesn't really mean anything._

G: _right. _

T: _seriously. i do not have the hots for shar. she's like my sis or something…_

G: _lol. wouldn't it be weird to kiss your sis? _

T: _ur right. i guess i'll be thinkin' bout u when i kiss her._

G: _eww. no comparison please!_

T: _fine, but then i can't think of anyone else_

G: _imagine your mom or something_

G: _you know what? forget i said that; it's frikkin' disgustin' imagin' that._

T: _yeah…_

G: _why don't you go back to your hw? i'll talk to you tomorrow._

T: _sure. i'll see u tomorrow then?_

G: _of course. i am in your homeroom._

T: _right. ttyl._

G: _byee. _

BBall Troy has logged out of myspace.

Gabriella ran over to her shelf and pulled out a book. She flipped it open.

_December 24, 2006_

_Mom just told me we're moving to another town. I can't believe she didn't tell me beforehand, but I guess I'm used to it. You know we've been moving a lot because of my mom's company. And I've never heard of the town before. Albuquerque. Hecka weird. Today's Christmas Eve and I don't have anybody to spend it with except for my mom, who's still at work on this sort of holiday. Mom's taking me to this club on New Year's Eve, but I don't know if I should go. Maybe…_

_----------_

_January 5, 2007_

_I'm sorry I didn't finish my entry. I had to go to sleep. Anyways, I said that I was supposed to go to a club on New Year's Eve. Turns out I couldn't go because my mom had to work again. It's getting frikkin' annoying and I hate that I can't see my mom a lot. I heard my new school is East High. I already picked out a cute outfit, but I feel too lazy to describe what it looks like. If you were a real person, you'd think it's cute too. Well, gotta go. I need to pack my bag for the first day back at school tomorrow. At least for everyone except me. I consider it as my first day of school as the new kid._

Gabriella smiled and turned to a fresh new page. She started writing the date and began the first sentence.

_January 12, 2007 _

_It's the… I don't know what number of days I've been in school. I made some new friends: Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, and especially Ryan. He's really cute and really nice and he's Sharpay's twin brother. How nice is that? Troy keeps flirting with me since I got here, but he's a player. Down in his heart, he's a good kid. I like him as a friend, but I'll doubt I'll go any further. Except for the time we made out in Chad's room and I was undoing his pants. But then he pulled away and admit he was wrong. It was his fault since he kissed me first. I just had a right to kiss him back; the hands had their own mind of unzipping his pants. It's not like I had sex before; I tried to avoid it. From the last few entries, you should know that I'm still a virgin and the farthest I've gone to is getting naked with another guy. But then we didn't get to do anything since we passed out right after we undressed each other. NO I AM NOT A SLUT; I WAS FUCKING DRUNK FOR GODNESS'S SAKE! But I don't know why I would try to unzip Troy's pants. He was hot, I had to admit that. But I like Ryan better, he's totally cute and nice. Troy maybe had sex with more than half the school's population so I guess he won't do me after he finds out I have no experience. But it's not like I want him to. Though it feels good to touch him… NO! I DO NOT LIKE HIM! DAMN IT! I'll just end here before I write anything else inappropriately. Bye!! _

_Love, Gabi_

Gabriella quickly closed her diary and rubbed her forehead. How could she think like that? Troy wasn't bad, but he wasn't good either. She calmed herself down and grabbed her pajamas and ran to the bathroom as fast as she can.

* * *

Our own GM is starting to fall for TB huh? It's obvious how she flirted with him on myspace. I have my very own copy of GM's diary from a reliable. I will not tell who it is; do not beg. But just so you know, she isn't the first one to be madly in love with TB. Every girl in East High loves Troy Bolton; he's like the sex god of all. I haven't hooked up with him, but I know he's good. 

When TB logged off his computer, he was seen heading out to his car and buying breathe mints at Starbucks while also getting a caramel frappacino. I know what you're thinking, 'why is TB buying breathe mints?'. I guess it's for GM or SE. I think we'll just have to find out.

Your favorite lady,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**A/N: I found someone else who has the exact same idea as me. DON'T EXAGERATE! I'm not mad; but if that person writes the same exact plot as me, then I will do something about it. But she just started the story, so I'm gonna be cool about it. So far I seen the part where the beginning and end are like mine and the Chad's party idea is mine. But so far, nothing else. If she sees this, she can tell me herself if she's gonna steal my idea. But I'm not mad about it, just to let you know.**


	5. Chapter 5

Gossip Girl here!

Have you heard the new show based on moi? Nah, not really about me. But you know the new TV series Gossip Girl? They totally stole my idea of the name; but at least the story isn't the same. Mine is more realistic.

GM. Spotted near Albuquerque park with RE. They were caught holding hands on the bench, but nothing more. Looks like they're talking; maybe about the kissing contest? But they're boring; not even a kiss goodbye and they leave each other.

TB and SE are at SE's house, making out as they can. TB's goal and SE's mission is about the same: to suck each other's faces off. Nothing's better than a full make-out session with TB. Lucky SE huh?

We'll have to find out how GM and TB cope with each other in the kissing contest.

Tomorrow's Friday. Planning to watch the contest?

xoxo,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sharpay picks up the clothes that she wore today and gave it to her maid. She dressed up in her pink cheetah pajamas and sat on her bed. Troy just came over and asked if she wanted to practice their kissing for the contest. Of course as the girl who used to have a huge crush on Troy, she said yes.

* * *

_Sharpay laid on her bed and watched the first episode of the newest television series, 'Gossip Girl'. She thought it was funny how the TV show was kind of related to East High's Gossip Girl. _

_The doorbell rang. Sharpay didn't even bother getting up since she knew one of her housekeepers would open the door._

"_Miss Evans! You have a visitor!" Leila, the head Evans housekeeper shouted from downstairs. Sharpay groaned and got off her bed. She looked down at her new manicured toenails as she stepped downstairs. When she looked up, she saw Troy standing there in a green Hollister shirt, a denim jacket, and jeans. _

"_Troy? What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked. She fully stepped to the floor and walked over to Troy. She nodded at Leila and Leila left them to be. _

"_I thought I could come over."_

"_For?"_

"_I thought you said you would be my partner for the kissing contest."_

"_Oh yeah. What about it?"_

"_I thought we could practice?" Sharpay squeezed her eyebrows together._

"_Practice? Kissing? You think I'm not a good kisser?"_

"_No! I mean just for practice. Cause I don't know your kissing technique." _

"_You're not using me because of Gabi, right?"_

"_No. Gabi already rejected me anyways. And I heard you used to have a crush on me last year."_

"_I did… I mean, I did?" Sharpay covered her heart._

"_Sure you did. Anyways, do you want to practice or not?" _

"_I'll answer your question when you come in." Troy nodded and entered the mansion. It was those kinds of mansions that only celebrities would buy. The Evans family was rich and this neighborhood, filled with only ten houses, was the only neighborhood that wealthy people could own. Believe or not, Chad was one of the wealthy families. _

_Sharpay pushed Troy upstairs to her room. Troy didn't like the feeling of being pushed around since he was usually the one to push others around, but this was Sharpay. And he was worse than himself._

"_Sit here," Sharpay pushed Troy to sit on her beanie bag. She ran into the bathroom and yelled as loud as she can. Troy heard the scream and winced, but grinned right after. This was working according to his plan._

_Sharpay unlock her door and stepped out. She sat next to Troy and smiled. Troy knew this was the right time to kiss her. He leaned in and rest his lips on hers. She started kissing back and after that, there was no more talking.

* * *

_

"_I had a great time," Troy whispered in her ear. She giggled and rested her hand on his chest. They were lying on Sharpay's bed, the bedspread wrapped around each other. Their clothes were on the floor, scattered everywhere. _

"_Me too," Sharpay said, tangling his hairy leg with her, recently shaved_

"_I hope we can do this again sometime." Troy's hand went through her blonde hair, shining through the shimmering moon light. _

"_Maybe," Sharpay seducely said. Troy nodded and climbed out of the bed."Are you going home?" Troy nodded his head._

"_It's midnight and if my dad finds out I'm gone for a long time, he'll kill me." He pulled his boxers on and zipped his jeans up._

"_Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Troy nodded and kissed her forehead._

"_Night. Sweet dreams." He put on his shirt and wrapped his jacket around his arm. He waved goodbye and walked out.

* * *

_

Sharpay hugged herself at the memory she just had. She lost her virginity to Troy, but she wonders if it's worth it. She knew Troy was a player ever since the seventh grade, but that didn't stop her from liking him. She soon gave up last year because Troy never noticed to ask her out and she was tired for waiting. She didn't know moving on would wake up Troy and start chasing after her. But she felt happy. She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Sharpay shouted to the door. The door opened, revealing Ryan.

"Did I just see Troy Bolton walking out of the house?" Sharpay nodded and smiled.

"He came and we had a blast."

"What did you guys do?"

"I'm not telling you! It's wrong to tell your brother about your personal life. And you don't see me asking you how was your date with Gabi."

"Fine. I'll tell you mine." Sharpay squealed and sat straight on her bed. Ryan came over and sat at the edge of her bed.

"Me and Gabriella…" Sharpay waited for the word as Ryan made a 'k' sound. "k-k-k-k… did nothing together."

"Liar!"

"Okay, fine. We held hands, but that's it."

"You didn't kiss her?"

"No, I couldn't. I was afraid."

"This is the first girl to like you. Why can't you just make the first move?"

"Because it's hard. She has every guy drooling over her and it's kind of difficult to think that girl is the girl who has a crush on me."

"And you like her too. So it's supposed to be a happily ever after."

"No. That is not how happy endings work."

"At least my happy ending worked."

"What happened?"

"Troy came over and asked me if we can practice for the kissing contest. And it turned out to be something more." Sharpay kicked her legs up in the air in excitement.

"You guys had sex? Under this room?"

"YES!" Ryan made a gagging face. "Ryan!"

"I can't help but think you lost your virginity here. In this room. With Troy Bolton."

"Stop saying his full name!"

"It's not my fault his name is a legend. He is the player of East High; you know after he gets in your pants, he moves on to some other girl."

"But you know I've had a crush on him ever since seventh grade."

"And looked how it turned out. You lost your virginity to him!"

"Well I'm sorry I can't make myself happy."

"You know this is just a hook up right?"

"I could always make it a real relationship."

"Troy already has his eye on Gabriella. I doubt he'll even like you."

"You're mean, Ryan." Ryan stood up.

"I'm gonna go to bed. But first, think if you even used protection." He looked around on the ground if he can find a used condom. He finds nothing.

"Oh shit! I forgot!"

"Don't come crying to me when your belly grows biggy." Sharpay hits him on the shoulder and points to the door. Ryan gladly obeyed and walked out the door.

"Oh brothers." She fell back onto her pillow and closed her eyes.

* * *

Taylor, Kelsi, and Gabriella waited at Sharpay's locker as usual before homeroom started. Sharpay whistled loudly and waved at them. They waved back.

"You'll never guess what happened last night!" Sharpay skipped over to the girls. "By the way, how was your date with Ryan?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

"You had a date with Ryan and you didn't even tell me?" Taylor asked.

"It was short notice. And I thought the date was okay cause basically, we just talked," Gabriella said.

"No action?" Kelsi questioned.

"If you count holding hands, then yes. But only one action." Sharpay twisted her lock to the right combination and opened it. She sets her purse in there and grabbed her phone into her pocket. Then she slams the locker shut.

"Anyways, yesterday Troy came to my house." Taylor's jaw dropped. Gabriella clenched her teeth together.

"What happened?" Kelsi inquired.

"Just a little makeout and then full makeout and then…"

"You had sex with him?" Taylor asked shockingly.

"Yes!" Sharpay jumped up and down. The rest of the girls, not at all. "What?"

"You know Troy had sex with many girls right? He might have STDs."

"And you lost your virginity to him. He's not worth it," Kelsi said. Gabriella kept her mouth closed.

"Why aren't you guys supporting me? You know I used to like Troy."

"Let me point out the phrase 'used to'. That means you don't like him _anymore_," Taylor said.

"Thanks, smart ass, for the boring English lesson," Sharpay snapped.

"Okay, no fighting. But to be honest Shar, losing your virginity to Troy wasn't a very good idea."

"Why can't you just happy for me?!" Sharpay cried. She crossed her arms together and pouted. Gabriella put her hand on Sharpay's shoulder.

"I support you," Gabriella mumbled. Inside, she was happy since now she can focus on Ryan, but kind of upset that now Troy is going to turn his attention to someone else.

"Thanks Gabi. I know you'll be there when I need you." Suddenly, the guys came over.

"Morning," Chad said.

"Morning," the girls replied in unison.

"What's up?" Jason asked.

"Nothing. Just talking with Sharpay about an issue," Kelsi eyed Sharpay while answering Jason's question.

"What issue?" Zeke asked.

"Apparently, Sharpay lost her virginity last night." The guys gasped and Troy looked down. Gabriella saw this and bit her lip.

"With who?" Jason asked.

"Can't tell. Girl code."

"Stupid girl code. I'd like to know it."

"Only for girls," Gabriella said.

"Well, we have a boy code too," Troy interrupted.

"Really? I'd like to know… oh wait, I don't care." Troy glared at her and stepped into the circle.

"I didn't think you would. I'd just thought you'd like to know."

"Well, I'm not interested. I'm not a boy so I don't need to know."

"Who said you aren't a boy?" Gabriella's jaw dropped and was about to charge toward Troy when Kelsi and Taylor grabbed each of her arm.

"Who said you weren't a girl?"

"I never said I was a girl."

"I never said I was a guy either."

"Actually, you did," Chad disrupted. Zeke hit the back of his afro, which meant Zeke missed and Chad didn't feel anything.

"Whatever. Bolton can think whatever he wants." Gabriella shook the girls off of her arms and walked over to Ryan. "C'mon Ryan, we don't need to be in the same hallway as that bastard."

"And I don't think we need to be with that bitch, right Sharpay?" Troy wrapped his arm around Sharpay's shoulder. Sharpay didn't reply to Troy's question. Gabriella immediately turned around and pulled Ryan down the hallway. Troy flipped his hair and dragged Sharpay the other way.

"Those two have drama," Zeke said.

"Ever since the first day of school," Jason said.

"Do they like each other?" Chad asked.

"I don't know. They do act like they hate each other though," Taylor answered.

"This isn't gonna be good," Kelsi said. The rest of the gang walked to their homeroom after that.

* * *

Looks like TB and GM had another argument. Lately, they've been hating each other's guts. But that's what makes East High fun. There's nothing more exciting than a cat fight between the hottest guy in school and the new girl in school. We'll just have to watch what happens.

The day isn't over yet. Soon, it's lunch and I know that GM will be furious when she sees TB again in the cafeteria.

Au revoir mon copains,  
Gossip Girl


	6. Chapter 6

Apology goes to me for updating again on our favorite fighters. But you know you love drama. And I'm all about showing you the drama.

GM, TB, CD, SE, RE, ZB, TM, JC, and KN are all shown in homeroom, doing what they do everyday in Ms. D's class. No updates on the rest of the class periods.

Wait until lunch comes. That's what people will be talking about soon.

Until next time,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"He… is… so… gay…" Gabriella said between stabbing her salad. She picks up a carrot and stuffs it in her mouth.

"Don't kill your salad. It didn't do anything to you," Taylor said.

"I know." She stabs the lettuce and pushes it into her mouth. "But he makes me so mad."

"I guess he does that to get your attention?" Gabriella fakes laugh.

"That's funny, Tay. Trying to get my attention. He already got his girlfriend's attention; why does he need mine?"

"You were his goal since you got here."

"And I told him twice, he's not going to get me."

"Troy isn't always like this."

"Yeah, he's not the popular guy who sleeps with every girl in school and tries to get into newbies' pants. I haven't seen him sleep in your pants."

"That's because Chad told him not to."

"Yeah, cause Chad likes you. And Troy backed up since Chad is his best friend."

"Ryan likes you though."

"Yeah, but Ryan is… wait, did you just say Ryan likes me?"

"Sharpay told me."

"And she didn't tell me."

"Telling you that he likes you is like telling her mom that she slept with Troy."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"Ask Ryan out."

"No, I like it when the guy makes the first move."

"Well, he's not gonna make the first move cause he's chicken."

"Why? It's just saying 'will you go out with me?'"

"It's not that easy for him. He's never asked a girl out before; girls thought he was gay because of his hats."

"But I don't want to make the first move," Gabriella whined.

"Then I guess you'll have to wait a long time." Taylor picks up her tuna sandwich and takes a bite.

"Hey guys," Kelsi said. She sat down and puts her lunch bag on the table. "What are you guys talking about?"

"That Ryan likes Gabriella."

"Who likes Gabriella?" Sharpay asked when she sits down next to Gabriella.

"Ryan."

"Ryan did what?" Chad asked. He sat down next to Taylor and put his hand on Taylor's waist. Taylor grabbed it and set it on the table.

"Ryan likes Gabriella."

"Who likes who?" Jason asked when he sat down next to Kelsi. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Ryan likes Gabriella," Taylor said once more.

"Ryan likes who?" Zeke asked as he sat down next to Sharpay. He opened his lunch bag and set some cookies in the middle.

"Gabriella," groaned Taylor.

"What about Gabriella?" Troy asked as he sat down at the last empty seat.

"DAMN IT! RYAN LIKES GABRIELLA!!!" Taylor shouted, slamming her hands on the lunch table. Everyone turned around and stared at her.

Ryan stood there with his lunch tray in his hands. "I like Gabriella?" He quietly asked. Taylor's jaw dropped.

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone," Sharpay loudly whispered to Taylor. Taylor slowly sat back down and looked at her fingers in her lap.

"How awkward," Jason said. Zeke slapped him on the back of his head. Ryan looked around to see no empty seats since Troy took the last one.

"I'll go sit at the library," Ryan said, noticing no empty seats.

"Too bad, so sad," Troy said. Sharpay elbowed him on the arm.

"I'll come with you," Gabriella replied. She got her lunch and threw it away in the nearest trash can. She followed Ryan out of the cafeteria.

"Sorry there wasn't any seats left," Gabriella said once they left the cafeteria.

"It's alright. I'm used to it."

"Well, I'm going to sit with you." Gabriella skipped over to the stairs and patted the seat next to her. Ryan smiled and sat next to Gabriella. He picked up an apple and took a bite out of it.

"That was some weird conversation you had with Taylor huh?" Ryan blurted out. He didn't want to ruin the silence, but he had to know.

"It wasn't weird. I just wouldn't admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That I like you too."

"Yeah, people have been telling me about that."

"Do you believe it then?"

"I don't know. Sharpay keeps telling me to believe it."

"It's true though."

"And it's true what Taylor said in there too."

"I guess then Sharpay was right after all." Ryan smiled and kissed Gabriella lightly. He pulled away immediately.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"No worries. I'm fine with it." Gabriella leaned in and closed the gap between them. Ryan put his arm around her waist as Gabriella's arms slowly snaked around his neck. Ryan didn't do what to do; Gabriella was so experienced. Gabriella's tongue pushes in his mouth and he accepts but didn't know what to do with the tongue. Gabriella pulled back.

"You okay?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just so inexperienced."

"It takes time. You think I actually kissed like this when I got my first kiss?" Ryan chuckled. "Just go with the flow. You'll even forget this is your first kiss." Ryan nodded and leaned in again. Gabriella lightly pressed her lips onto his and felt the passion Ryan put into the kiss. She smiled between her lips and pushed her tongue in again. Ryan accepted and this time, he went through the flow. And Gabriella felt happy.

* * *

**A few minutes ago…**

Ryan and Gabriella left the cafeteria a while ago and the whole gang didn't say anything until…

"So Ryan likes Gabi?" Chad asked, breaking the silence. Taylor nodded.

"Sharpay told me."

"And Ryan told me," Sharpay said.

"Gossip Girl said Gabriella was caught with someone at the park yesterday," Kelsi said.

"And that was Ryan." Troy choked on his banana.

"Wait, did you just say Gabriella and Ryan were at the park together? When I was at your house?" Troy's eyes widened. He just said he was at Sharpay's house. The same night Sharpay lost her virginity.

"Ahaha, dude, way to go. Bang a virgin," Chad patted Troy on the back.

"Shut up." Troy pushed Chad away. Sharpay blushed.

"So you and Sharpay did it together last night at her house?" Zeke asked. He looked a little down.

"It was just for the kissing contest," Troy answered.

"But the kissing contest did require taking off each other clothes and then putting on a condom," Kelsi inferred.

"I'm gonna leave. This conversation is very disturbing." Troy got up and threw away his lunch.

"Wait up Troy!" Chad got up too and did what Troy did. They both walked out of the cafeteria when they heard moaning near the hall.

"Who's doing each other today?" Chad whispered. He slowly crept down the hallway and poked his head to the left. His jaw dropped. "Dude, you have to look here."

"What?" Troy walked over to see what Chad was looking when he saw Gabriella putting her hand pulling Ryan's shirt out of his pants and pushing her hand under the shirt.

"Dude, isn't that supposed to be your girl?" Troy saw Ryan press his lips onto Gabriella's again and slowly move down to her neck. Gabriella smiled widely and continued playing with his chest.

"Dude… hello… Troy?" Troy shushed Chad for talking so loud. Gabriella pulled back.

"Troy?" Chad poked his whole body out and waved. Ryan immediately stood up and turned around to stuff his shirt back in his pants. Gabriella untangles her wavy and stood up.

"Where's Troy?" Gabriella asked. Chad turned around and saw that Troy was gone.

"I don't know. He was just here a second ago." Gabriella straightened her shirt out and ran past Chad. Ryan just stood there.

"So you made out with Gabi?" Ryan nodded. "Is she good?"

"I'm not suppose to tell you."

"Aw c'mon. Kissing a girl is worth to tell."

"Let's just say she's been experienced before." Chad chuckled and put his arm around Ryan's shoulder.

"Dude, you have so much to learn." Ryan rubbed his nose and laughed sarcastically.

* * *

"Troy?" Gabriella shouted in the hallway. There was usually nobody there since everyone's either in the cafeteria or at the library. Nobody was supposed to eat in the hallways.

"Troy, where are you? You can't really hide from me." Gabriella ran across the hall and turned around the corner. There, she saw Troy sitting down with his head in his hands.

"Hi Troy," she muttered as she put her hand on his shoulder. He just stood there.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Gabriella rubbed his shoulder and tried shaking him up.

"Will you stop touching me?" Troy murmured. Gabriella pulled back quickly and sat down next to him. "Are you used to being a slut?"

"What?"

"Are you used to being caught making out with someone every time?"

"No. What do you think?" Troy removed his hands away from his face. He didn't cry, but his eyes were red.

"I think that every chance you'd get, you would try to kiss someone."

"What's your point?"

"It's wrong."

"You do that too."

"Oh I'm sorry. Are we comparing you with me?"

"Uhh…" Gabriella touched her lips to where Ryan kissed it. It felt good, but there was something missing.

"I know I date other girls and then dump them the next day like they're tissue. But I don't pressure girls into doing sex. They throw themselves at me."

"Guys been throwing themselves at me too, but I'm still a virgin."

"You are?" Gabriella raised her eyebrow. "You really like Ryan huh?"

"I thought I did. But after kissing him, I feel like there's something missing."

"A feeling that just won't go away?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

"To be honest, I only had sex with three girls."

"And that makes it good?"

"No. My first time was with this girl I've liked for so long. We just thought that if we tried it out, we would show that we love each other. Turns out the next day she dumped me."

"I'm so sorry." Gabriella laid her head on Troy's shoulder. Troy didn't seem to mind.

"My second time was when I was drunk from a party. The next morning, I found an used condom on the floor and I was naked. The girl was gone before I knew it."

"I hate drunk guys. They usually don't know what they're doing until the next day. Or they forget about it."

"Then my third time was with Sharpay. I think you know right?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't mean to have sex with Sharpay. One thing lead to another, but I didn't mean any of it."

"You mean you were playing Sharpay?" Gabriella stood up.

"No, I meant Sharpay is a really nice girl, and I didn't want her to give up her virginity for me. But I didn't really think last night."

"So you not thinking last night just made a girl give up her virginity when she could have saved it for someone special?"

"I didn't mean for her to give it up. It just happened."

"You know what? I don't want to talk about it." Gabriella started walking away. Troy ran over to her and pulled on her arm.

"I'm sorry you think that I'm a player. But you're the only person I could tell the truth to." Gabriella pulled his grip away.

"Thank you for being honest. But I think I need time to get used to the fact that my friend lost her virginity because of you." Gabriella turned around and walked the rest of the way. Troy stood there left behind. As a shadow passed by the hallway and into a classroom.

* * *

TB has confessed! He isn't a player as everyone thinks and he had sex with only three girls. He's still the guy who every girl loves and wants to date, including me. But because of GM, I think TB might reconsider his status as a legendary player.

GM is still a virgin, but was caught slutting over RE in one of the hallways. Principal M didn't see a thing; what a relief. CD and TB watched as they suck each other faces off, but we'll have to see who sucks whose face off tomorrow at the kissing contest.

Of course I'll be there, watching TB and GM getting it on. Try to find me? You'll never know who I am. Cause that's a secret I'll never tell.

Loves dearly,  
Gossip Girl


	7. Chapter 7

Today is the day. The day when all lips touch for charity. That's right. Today is the kissing contest.

We see GM getting up and kissing her pillow. I bet she's practicing, but she's about to get a surprise by her most dearly friend. We shall find out soon.

TB went over to SE's house again to practice with her. This time, it was just basic kissing. But no need to worry, TB isn't going to kiss SE today after that.

Shall we make bets on the kissing contest? I'll be placing my bet, being the first ones to bet. But I'm not telling you who I'm betting for. It's a secret between me and my brain.

Sincerely with love,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Gabriella slams her BMW that her mother bought for her on her sixteenth birthday. It was amazing that her mom would even afford a car for her. But that's not important today. Gabriella was really excited about the kissing contest. Not because it's for charity, it's who she'll be kissing at lunch.

She goes by her locker and gets what she needs for homeroom and right after, first period. She closes her locker and decides to go to Ryan's locker so she could walk with him to their homeroom. She creeps up behind Ryan and covers his eyes from behind.

"Who is it?" she squealed.

"Gabriella?" She uncovered his eyes and he turned around.

"Yes!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips. "Sorry for our interruption today. I bet I can make it up to you today at the kissing contest."

"Yeah, about that…" She unwrapped her arms.

"What?"

"I don't really want to do the kissing contest anymore. At least with you." Gabriella felt like her face just dropped to the ground.

"W-why not?"

"I just don't feel anything. And you're such an experienced kisser. I don't think I'm good enough for you." Gabriella grabs his hands.

"No, we can practice. You can become a good kisser in no time. I'll be patient." Ryan takes his hands out of Gabriella's.

"I'm sorry Gabs. I just don't think we were meant for each other." Ryan slams his locker and walks past her. She just stood there frozen. A guy that she likes liked her back, makes out with her for a day, and then dumps her the next day? That sounds like what Troy Bolton would do, but that's not Troy Bolton. That was Ryan Evans. She felt a hand touch her shoulder. She jumped and turned around.

"Hey Gabi!" Sharpay waved. Her smile turned upside down when she saw Gabriella's face. "What's wrong?"

"Your brother broke up with me." Sharpay hugged her calmly.

"Don't be sad. There'll be other guys for you."

"I liked him… and he just breaks up with me the next day…" Gabriella sobbed. She was crying her eyes out.

"C'mon we have to get to class. We're gonna be late if we don't." Gabriella nodded against Sharpay's shoulder and wiped her tears quickly. It was still red even without the tearstains on her cheek. Sharpay pulled on her arm and they both walked to homeroom. They were there, just in time for the bell to ring. Everyone turned around and saw Sharpay and Gabriella with her red eyes. Troy noticed and started worrying.

"Please, Miss Evans and Miss Montez. Take your seat," Ms. Darbus said, noticing Gabriella's red eyes. Gabriella nodded and tugged on Sharpay's sleeve. She walked to her seat and laid her head on her arms.

"Is she okay?" Taylor whispered. It was far enough for Troy and Chad to hear.

"Ryan broke up with her this morning. She was crying her eyes out." Troy's face looked red and Chad noticed.

"Dude, don't get angry at Ryan. Maybe it was all just a misunderstanding," Chad whispered.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." Troy tightened his fist and slammed it on his desk.

"Mr. Bolton! Respect school property!" Ms. Darbus shouted. Soon, the bell rang and the students filed out. Gabriella clutched onto her binder and headed out fast. Troy saw Ryan walking behind her but not trying to run after her. He squeezed through a couple of people and walked out, following Ryan. Then when Ryan turned to his right, Troy grabbed his arm and slammed in the lockers. People started pointing at them and whispering.

"What the fuck did you do to Gabriella?!" Troy shouted.

"I broke up with her. So what?" Ryan didn't look scared at all; he was used to Troy losing his temper.

"She doesn't deserve that! What makes you think you can treat her like a toy?!"

"I liked her before. I broke up with her because she wasn't what I was looking for."

"So you play every girl in school until you find the right one?! Well, bullshit. Your soul mate isn't in the school. In fact, she's not even on this planet anymore!"

"Why are you even mad at me? This gives you the chance to go after Gabriella."

"I don't give a damn about that! You were supposed to make her happy, dumbshit!" He grabbed Ryan by the arms and slammed him into the locker again. Gabriella ran over and tried to pull Troy's arm.

"Troy! Stop it!" Gabriella yelled. She pulled Troy's arm, but he just fling her away.

"No! I'm going to give this dumbass a piece of my mind." He rose up his fist when Gabriella pull Troy's arm again, causing him to lose his balance and let go of Ryan. He turned around and Gabriella slapped him in the face. Now, there was a crowd around them.

"Stop it Troy! I don't need your help." Troy immediately lost his attention to Ryan and looked at Gabriella.

"So you're just gonna let him play you?"

"No. But I don't want to think about it. And you trying to fight Ryan is making it worse."

"I'm just trying to tell him he's losing a really great girl."

"Well, I don't need you to tell him that. I just need you to stop butting in my life!" Gabriella looked like she was about to cry again.

"Fine." He pointed at Gabriella with his index finger firmly. "But don't thank me when you're getting raped and I fucking save you." He pushed his finger down and looked at the crowd.

"What the fuck are you looking at?!" People winced and pretended to talk about their latest homework assignment that they didn't do last night and walked away. Gabriella just stood there and held onto her binder.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay ran over to her and checked to make sure she didn't have any bruises.

"I'm fine. But Troy has some serious issues." Taylor rolled her eyes and Kelsi bit her lip. "What?"

"You don't notice? Man, you're really clueless," Sharpay said.

"Huh?"

"Duh! Troy likes you."

"Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"The way he slammed his desk when he found out Ryan broke up with you? The fact that he almost got in a fight with Ryan because of you? The time where…"

"I get it. But don't you like him?"

"No. I got my eye on someone else." Gabriella, Kelsi, and Taylor crowded around her, begging her to tell them who the lucky guy is.

"Shhhh… Hold on. Back up." She shoo-ed them away and they took one step back. "Okay. I have a little teensy bit of a crush on…" They waited for it. "Zeke."

"Zeke? You like him?" Kelsi asked.

"A little bit. It's the way he makes those cookies. It's really adorable."

"So you like him because of his cookies?" Taylor informed.

"No… because he's really cute and he knows how to bake. You gotta love a guy who knows how to bake."

"So you don't like Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Nope. I'm officially over him."

"But he took your virginity."

"I'll pretend that I didn't loose it yet." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Like you're gonna pretend it never happened." Sharpay pushed her on the arm.

"Let's go. We need to get to first period. And then the kissing contest!" That just reminded Gabriella. She doesn't have a partner for the kissing contest.

* * *

The bell rings. Gabriella groans. Why?

Because it's lunch. And the kissing contest.

Gabriella, being a snail, walks to her locker and drops her bag inside. She takes out her lunch and slams her locker. She enters the cafeteria where the tables, usually where the drama kids sit, were cleared. People who didn't want to watch stayed at the tables below. People who want to watch walks upstairs to watch. Gabriella didn't want to go up so she sat the gang's usual spot.

Taylor walks over.

"Hey Gabs. Why aren't you watching the kissing contest?" Taylor asked.

"I don't feel like it," Gabriella mumbled.

"Aww come on. You might meet some cute guys who would want to kiss you." Before Gabriella could answer, Taylor pulled her wrist toward the stairs. They were climbing up the stairs until Gabriella saw someone kissing someone else already.

Ryan. And looks like he's kissing a fat girl. Martha Cox.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "How could Ryan give her up and go after Martha Cox?" Gabriella thought to herself. Taylor continued to pull her and toward the middle of the crowd. You can see people holding hands and ready to join. And they see Sharpay with… Zeke?

"Where's Troy?" Taylor yelled over.

"He didn't feel like joining, so he told me to go after Zeke," Sharpay shouted back. Taylor nodded and Gabriella continued to watch. It seemed that everyone was actually looking forward to see people make out. And the people who are joining the contest didn't seem to mind that there are going to be many people watching them kiss their partner.

Shit, Gabriella almost had a baby barf. Then she saw Troy after the other side of the crowd with Chad. He was whispering something into Chad's ear and then Chad looked at Gabriella's and Taylor's way. He waved at them, but Taylor kept shouting back at Sharpay so she didn't noticed. Gabriella nudged Taylor in the arm and Taylor glared at her. Gabriella pointed at the guys and Taylor turned to see Chad smiling like a goofball.

"Now we know where Troy and Chad are," Taylor shouted at Gabriella even though she was right next to her. Gabriella rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Can we please have all participants into the middle? We are about to start the contest," Mr. Sanchez, one of the Spanish teachers and also the host of the contest, yelled into the microphone. Several couples walked into the middle including Sharpay and Zeke.

"Are you joining?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

"No. Chad and I decided to keep it down low."

"Wait, why you pick Chad?" Taylor's eyes widened and she blushed. "You're with him huh?"

"No, we're just friends. I wouldn't want to kiss anybody else anyways." Gabriella smirked and looked across the crowd. She saw Troy smiling at her and she smiled back.

"Any last sign ups?" Mr. Sanchez yelled.

"Can we sign up?" Gabriella turned her head to see Ryan and Martha holding hands. Ryan's the one who said it.

"Go ahead. Anybody else?" Gabriella bit her lip and looked at Troy. He put his hands in his pockets wearily.

"I'd like to sign up!" Gabriella raised her hand. Troy's head shot up.

"Do you have a partner?" Mr. Sanchez asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella walked across the crowd as people watched her walk up to Troy and takes his hand. "Can he be my partner?"

"Will he agree?" someone in the crowd questioned. They all looked at Troy for his answer.

"…Sure?" Gabriella smiled and pulled him to the very middle of the circle, next to Sharpay and Zeke.

"Glad you could make it," Sharpay winked at the both of them and wrapped her arms around Zeke's waist.

"Just follow my lead, kay?" Gabriella whispered to him as she squeezed his hand.

"As long as you're a good kisser," Troy said cockily.

"Whatever." The whistle blew and Gabriella pulled Troy into a kiss.

* * *

When the lunch ending bell rang, most of the couples pulled apart, except Sharpay & Zeke, Troy & Gabriella, and Ryan & Martha.

"Looks like we have three couples left," Mr. Sanchez yelled into the microphone. Troy was rubbing Gabriella's back fiercely and Gabriella was moaning silently into his mouth. They were running out of air and it was kind of hard to breathe when you're kissing for more than an hour. They pulled back and was about to go back to their regular position, but Mr. Sanchez stopped them.

"Sorry, that was already your third breathe." Gabriella sighed and lets go of Troy's waist.

"At least we tried." Troy looked to his right, turned back at Gabriella and smiled at her. He poked her nose.

"Looks like we have a winner." Gabriella turned to Troy's right and saw Ryan and Martha pull back.

"We have a winner! Zeke Baylor and Sharpay Evans!" Sharpay began to squeal excitedly and hugged Zeke. Zeke was happy too. Mr. Sanchez walked up to them and gave them a t-shirt that said 'I Won East High's Kissing Contest and All I Got Was This Shirt'.

"Congratulations," Gabriella said, hugging Sharpay. Troy and Zeke stood next to each other.

"Thanks. You and Troy were great too." Sharpay nudged Gabriella lightly on the arm. "Did you feel anything?" Gabriella blushed.

"We're just friends. This was for charity," Troy answered. Inside, he knew he had feelings for Gabriella all along.

"Yeah, just friends…" Gabriella mumbled. She pretended to smile happily; Sharpay bought it.

"Well, let's go. I'm so hungry." Sharpay linked arms with Gabriella, but Gabriella stood there.

"Shar, it's the end of lunch. We have to go to class." Sharpay's jaw dropped.

"We won the kissing contest and we don't get lunch. How rude!" She stomped downstairs and out of the cafeteria.

"Typical Sharpay," Troy said. He wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist. She smiled, but she pushed him away.

"What?" Troy said.

"I thought we were just friends."

"I'd like to be more."

"And I'd like to kick my shoe up your ass."

"Ouch, that hurt." Gabriella touched his chest.

"I had a great time, but… you'll have to wait." Gabriella walked pasted Troy and was near the door

"Wait for what?" Troy shouted out. Gabriella turned around.

"Reality." She turned toward the front and walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Wow! SE and ZB won. Didn't see that coming. Especially when TB told SE to go after ZB. And then getting to kiss GM at the end. It sounds like it was planned.

Sadly, our cutest couple RE and GM broke up. But no worries, new relationships will be made and new drama will come up. Ooo, my favorite.

The newest couple: SE and ZB. Are they a cute item? I think they are in my personal opinion. But that's me; how about you?

Update: Party at SE's house this Friday, which is two days away. Celebration of the kissing contest. Of course I'll be there flirting with most of the guys. But don't call me a slut or you'll never know what's coming towards you. I hope new drama will be filled at the party.

Right back at cha,  
Gossip Girl


	8. Chapter 8

Wh'sup my homies? (Ughhh)

I so did not want to greet you like that, but a request wanted me to and I just had to type that out. But anyways, enough about me; it's time for East High's famous drama kings and queens.

GM was found looking through photo albums. Maybe memories of family and friends from her old school. Or great parties of the century that happened in her old town. I'd like to find that out.

TB's shower was amazing. Steamy and toasted and also came out in only a towel. That's major hotness right there. But I didn't mean to stare. It's that six-pack that he has. And I also didn't mean to spy on him. He's just so damn sexy.

Like my update from last time, I heard SE is throwing a party at her house on behalf of the winning the kissing contest tomorrow. But I know there is going to be more than celebration. You'll just have to see the next day.

Peace out (and love),  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Gabriella turns the page. She sees a picture of her when she was little. On her father's shoulders. A teardrop falls onto the photo album. The memory just keeps coming back to her when she sees her father's face.

"_Daddy, where are we going?" Seven-year-old Gabriella Montez asked her father in the car._

"_Where do you want to go, honey?" _

"_Ice cream store!" Gabriella shot her hands up like she was on a roller coaster._

"_Sure thing, sweetie." Carlos Montez parks in front of Baskin Robbins. Gabriella pushes the door open and jumps on the sidewalk._

"_Woah there, Gabi. We haven't had ice cream and you're already crazy Gabi." Gabriella laughed at her father's joke. He'd always make a joke that whenever she was jumping around, her dad would call her 'Crazy Gabi'. They skipped into Baskin Robbins._

"_What do you want, Gabi?" Her dad asked at the counter._

"_Strawberry!" She pushed her face to the ice cream counter. Her dad ordered for the both of them. The cashier gave them their ice cream and they sat at a table. Gabriella ate her ice cream fast without getting a brain freeze. Her mouth was full of strawberry ice cream. Carlos chuckled at his daughter's face._

"_Honey, you should go get a napkin. Or then Mommy will know we went out for ice cream before dinner." Gabriella smiled and hopped off the chair. She walked to the cashier and tried to get a napkin on the counter. She reached and reached but couldn't get it. Stupid shortness._

_A little boy came over to her and grabbed the napkin. He gave it to her. Gabriella took it and smiled. He smiled back._

"_Thank you," Gabriella said._

"_You're welcome." The boy walked away and left the shop. Gabriella walked back to her chair and climbed up. _

"_Who's that boy?" Carlos asked._

"_I don't know. He got a napkin for me." _

"_He looks pretty nice."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Do you like him?"_

"_Ew! No, daddy. He might have cooties." Carlos chuckled._

"_Well, sweetie, when you grow up, you'll start liking guys. And then you will be boyfriend and girlfriend with them."_

"_I don't want to."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I don't want a boy in my life. I have you daddy, you'll be the only boy I'll love." Carlos opened his arms and Gabriella hopped off the chair and ran to her daddy._

"_Thanks, pumpkin. I just hope you'll remember that when you grow older." Gabriella hugged her daddy harder._

Gabriella grabbed a tissue from her nightstand and wiped it under her eyes. She's been crying about her dad when he died from brain cancer. He was a great man and he didn't deserve to die. He was supposed to see her get her first kiss, her first boyfriend, her engagement, and then her wedding. He was supposed to be there for all those special occasions, and he's not. But she knows, he's still there watching over her. He'll be there when she gets married, have kids, and grow old. Because he's watching over and protecting us from everything.

Gabriella closed her photo album, but keeps it in her lap before falling asleep.

* * *

Troy steps out of the shower. Wiping his hair and shaving his chin, he walks out of the bathroom to get his pajamas. He found his pajamas on the ground from the morning and picks it up. He walks back in the bathroom and puts on his pajamas. He wipes the fog off the mirror and looks at himself.

He kissed Gabriella that day. And it felt good. But he wonders, "_How come Gabriella wouldn't feel the same way? Is it because my reputation, my status, or she just can't forget about Ryan?_" He rubs his recently-shaved chin. He shakes the thought off and gets out of the bathroom. He jumps on his bed and lays there. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Troy." He saw his father poke his head in his room.

"Hey," he said coldly.

"What's wrong?" His dad comes in the room, already in his pajamas too.

"Nothing."

"Is there anything bothering me?" Troy sat up.

"Have you ever thought you finally liked a girl for who she is, and then she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Yeah, with your mother once."

"Ughh... don't compare my situation with Mom."

"Well, it's true. I remember gazing at your mother." Troy groans and falls back on his bed. "My point is if you really like this girl, go for it. Win her heart."

"What if her heart is with someone else?"

"Are you gonna lose the prize just because someone has it?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you don't give up. That's for sure. For example, the championship trophy. If the trophy belonged to the West High Knights, do you just let them have it again or do you steal it back?"

"Steal it back."

"Exactly my point. Steal it back."

"Steal what?"

"The girl you like's heart."

"You think I could do it."

"I know you could do it." Mr. Bolton stands up and walks out of the room. Troy rubs his forehead and falls to a deep snooze.

* * *

"Hey Gabi!" Gabriella turns around to see Sharpay walking toward her. Gabriella lies back on the table. "What are you doing in the library?"

"I'm tired."

"What time did you sleep last night?"

"I don't know."

"Well, if you're going to sleep, sleep on the couches over there."

"I'm too lazy to move."

"Ms. North is going to wake you up every five minutes if you don't move to the couch."

"Get someone to carry me there." Sharpay puffed and walked away. _That ought to get her to go away. _Gabriella goes back to sleep on the table. A little while later, she feels someone lifting her off the chair and carrying her. She opens her eyes a little.

"Who's carrying me?" Gabriella practically yelled out. She heard a few shhhhhs, but didn't care until she knew who was carrying her.

"It's me." Gabriella was trying to recognize the voice.

"Name?"

"Troy Bolton." Gabriella's eyes widened completely. She pushed herself off of Troy and landed on the couch.

"Who asked you to carry me to the couch?"

"Sharpay?"

"Damn Sharpay," Gabriella mumbled. Troy raised his eyebrows.

"So you're awake now?" Troy asked.

"No. I'm just talking in my sleep," Gabriella answered sarcastically.

"Well, I'm leaving." Troy turned around, but Gabriella pulled on his arm.

"I didn't mean to be mean. Can we talk?"

"About?"

"Stuff. I just want to talk."

"I don't think Ms. North is going to appreciate us talking in the library." Gabriella grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the library. Then she let go and walked to the nearest hallway bench. She patted the seat next to her. Troy stuffed his hands into his hoodie pocket and walked over to Gabriella and sat down.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. Anything." She swings her legs under the bench.

"Like?"

"Pick a color."

"Randomness?"

"Just pick a color."

"Fine… blue?"

"Pick a number."

"14."

"Letter?"

"T."

"Thanks."

"What was that for?"

"I just figured out your favorite color, number, and letter." Troy chuckled.

"Isn't that a little cheesy?"

"No. I just wanted to know." She started to play with her fingers.

"Are you okay about Ryan now?"

"I guess. I'm still seeing him in the halls with Martha. I don't understand why he would break up with me because of her."

"You can't judge her by her appearance."

"No, I mean I don't know why he broke up with me because of another girl. That's just ridiculous."

"He didn't want to cheat on you?"

"That didn't even matter. He could have just dated Martha instead having a one night stand with me."

"You mean he…?"

"No. I'm still a virgin. I mean the making out one night stand." Troy nodded in understandment.

"Well, that guy is a jerk."

"But his attitude did remind me a little of you." Troy touched his heart.

"Me? I'm hurt." Gabriella giggled.

"Well, you were the player before. I just didn't expect him to act just like you."

"Hey, you can't judge me. You haven't seen me played anyone." Gabriella raised her eyebrow. "Sharpay does not count."

"Yes, she does. You took her virginity away."

"Was it my fault? Or was Sharpay just throwing herself at me?"

"Are you saying Sharpay is a slut?"

"No. I'm just saying I didn't force her."

"Did you suggest?"

"No. We kissed and then it just leads to sex."

"Can I believe you?"

"You have to. If you don't, I'll be really sad." Gabriella chuckled and playfully hit him on the arm.

"If I believe you, will you tell me another secret?"

"Sure. But you have to be sure you believe me. You can't just believe me just because I'm telling you another secret about me." Gabriella stuck out her pink and her thumb.

"Pinky promise?" Gabriella said.

"You still do that."

"On special occasions. Now pinky promise or not?" Troy rolled his eyes and pinky promised her.

"I believe you. For real."

"Okay. I had my first serious girlfriend in seventh grade."

"Name?"

"Melissa Anderson."

"Go on."

"She was really pretty, smart, sweet, and so much more. I really thought of her as a girlfriend and not a girl I liked. So I kind of spoiled her with stuff. Then I found out she was cheating on me with one of my basketball team mates."

"That must have sucked."

"Yeah. It did. But then that got me to start dating a lot of girls. I thought that if I dated them, I could have someone else I could love."

"Did you find her yet?"

"I think I found her, but I'll have to take more time to make sure."

"Melissa was really bad."

"Yeah, she was."

"You don't deserve that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but that didn't give you the right to start playing with every girl in the school. You've developed rumors about yourself, got girls throwing themselves at you, and getting the guys to hate you because of jealousy."

"I didn't really mean that."

"Then you gotta stop the playing. Just focus on one girl."

"I'll try." Gabriella patted his hand on his lap.

"I know you can do it."

"Do you have a secret to tell me?"

"The deal was you to tell me a secret and me believing you."

"Well, this isn't part of the deal. You tell me a secret of yours or not. I told you two of mine. Now your turn."

"Fine. Let's see…" Gabriella rubbed her chin. "My dad died from brain cancer."

"I'm so sorry."

"He died about when I was eight years old. Sometimes I still think of him. But I know he's watching me from above."

"He's lucky to have a daughter like you."

"And I'm lucky to have a dad like him." Gabriella hugged Troy out of nowhere. He seemed shocked, but he hugged back. "I really miss him."

"I know." He rubbed her back as she cried into his chest.

* * *

Aww that was sweet. Although it got me a little jealous that Gabriella got to hug Troy. And now Troy has shown her his nice side. That is so boring.

Tomorrow is the party we're all waiting for. See you there.

Kiss kiss,  
Gossip Girl


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my fellow East High Wildcats!

No need for special greetings. Great news today! It's SE's party bash. Tonight at her house and mostly everyone's invited. No invitations needed and there'll be maids serving you. Unless they're hiding in the basement. I suggest you bring your own beer since the adults in the house are too scared to even open the wine cabinet.

If you want the updates on our favorite people in East High, nothing's really special happening right now that you need to know. Unless the long conversations of GM and TB now that they're really close, SE and ZB cuddling every time they're with each other, RE and MC making out at MC's doorstep, and CD and TM's arguments about whether they should get together or not. Without those events, life would be boring.

RE and MC's new relationship: Bullshit. I don't like that RE chose MC over GM. Now that RE let GM go, GM has a bigger chance of being with TB. And I know every girl would be upset that TB will be taken, once again. Every girl also includes me. But no worries, I love watching TB getting hot.

CD and TM's arguments are so useless. We all know that they're going to get together either way. This couple is just too stubborn to admit they like each other.

Ta ta for later,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Gabriella hanged up the phone. She just finished another long conversation with Troy. This time, they talked about Gabriella's old school, how the parties usually go, and what kind of guys were there. Gabriella seem to really open to Troy now that they're getting really close. If any closer, they might just be close enough to be boyfriend and girlfriend.

What? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Gabriella shook the thought out of her head. What was she thinking? Troy and her are just friends. Or are they? Gabriella hit her head once and fell back on her bed.

Gabriella shut her locker and found her eyes dark.

"Who is it?" a masculine voice said.

"Is it Chad?"

"No."

"Jason?"

"No."

"Zeke?"

"No…" the voice started to sound tiredless.

"Ryan?" Her eyes saw the light again.

"Are you going to guess every guy in the school except for me?" Gabriella turned around to see Troy standing there crossing his arms.

"Don't cross your arms. They make you look girly." Gabriella grabbed his arms and pulled them down to his sides, but Troy got out of her grip and grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the lockers.

"Well, I don't see you looking girly when you cross your arms." He leaned closer to Gabriella's lips and she knew what he was doing, but he wasn't going to let him get away with it. She pushed him back and slide out of his arms.

"If you want to try a move on me, you're gonna have to try harder." Troy smirked and followed her down the hall.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Troy asked from behind.

"Homework. You?" Gabriella shouted without turning around.

"Nothing. I thought we could study together." Gabriella turned around and stood there.

"Studying usually mean sex."

"And studying in my language usually means doing homework and working our butt off."

"Don't you watch movies? When a guy says 'studying', it usually means getting the girl into the house and rape her."

"And I'm not that type of guy."

"You were caught being called a player."

"That's why people don't know me that well. Unlike you." Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned around. She continued walking to homeroom, still with Troy following her.

"It's only been two weeks since I've moved here and you're already saying I've known you for about ten years."

"I've told you everything about me and you've told everything about you to me."

"Not everything."

"Then tell me something I don't know."

"… I know there's something I didn't tell you!"

"I know everything about you including your hometown, your first kiss, your first crush, your first boyfriend, your first…" Gabriella turned around at Ms. Darbus's doorway with Troy counting on his fingers on how many things he knows about Gabriella. Without noticing that Gabriella was standing there, he bumps into her, causing her to fall back. Troy reacted just in time to catch her, wrapping his arm around her waist and her wrapping her arms around her binders that she's holding.

"No public display of affection, Mr. Bolton!" Ms. Darbus shouted from the front. Troy quickly let go of Gabriella.

"But you saw her fall!" Troy whined.

"That's because you were too busy counting on your fingers," Gabriella mumbled. She walked over to her seat and sat down quietly. Troy followed, but passed her desk to his own seat.

"That was a show, wasn't it?" Chad asked from behind.

"Don't even ask." Troy sank down on his seat.

"Are you and Troy an item?" Kelsi asked, bringing her head up from writing her newest composition for the spring musical.

"No, we're not. How many times do I have to answer that question?" Gabriella said annoyed.

"Like a million times. It's hard to believe that you guys aren't even a couple yet," Sharpay said, twirling her hair endlessly.

"He's just a really…"

* * *

"Close friend to me," Troy finished.

"That's fucking hard to believe," Zeke said, reading a cookbook that his mom gave him for his tenth birthday with his Algebra III textbook covering.

"Why can't you guys just believe that?"

"Because you and she are always flirting with each other," Chad whispered.

"That's called communication. We don't flirt."

"Yeah, if you call communication laughing and touching each other, then I've been communicating with Kelsi too much," Jason said while listening to Ms. Darbus's announcements.

"She's like my really close friend. We tell…"

* * *

"Each other everything. Doesn't mean anything," Gabriella finished.

"Yeah, telling a guy all your secrets is kind of personal," Kelsi said.

"Why do you tell him those stuff anyways? I don't even know some of the stuff you tell him," Taylor said.

"Because I can…"

* * *

"Trust her. I know she won't tell, duh," Troy said.

"I don't even know half of the stuff that you tell her and I've been your best friend since preschool," Chad whimpered.

"You're still the guy best friend." Troy patted his arm. The bell rings and everyone gets up. The gang meets everyone outside.

"Ready to go to the library?" Troy asked, holding out his hand to Gabriella.

"Library? I bet you want to make out there," Gabriella smirked.

"You thought right," Sharpay imitated in a guy low voice. Kelsi and Taylor giggled.

"No, I didn't finish some of my homework from last night because some _certain_ someone wasted five hours talking to me how lip gloss makes your lips shine," Troy said, eyeing Gabriella.

"I did not talk to you for five hours. And I did not talk about lip gloss." Gabriella lowered her head. "I was talking about eyeliner."

"You do not talk to guys about those topics. That's for us to know," Taylor said.

"You got that right," Chad said. Zeke and Jason nudged him on each of his arms.

"Whatever. Gabs, are you coming or what?" Troy asked.

"Fine. I'll see you guys later." Gabriella and Troy waved goodbye to their friends and left.

"Miss Party Girl and Mr. Player are getting a _little_ bit close. It's so obvious that they like each other," Jason said.

"We all know that Troy likes Gabi. All we have to know is if Gabi likes him back," Kelsi said.

"Let's set them up together!" Sharpay said.

"I don't think meddling in their lives is a good idea," Taylor said.

"Aww, c'mon. It's gonna be fun."

"If they know we're trying to interfere in their relationship, then they're gonna get mad and never get together."

"Good point. But how can we let them get together without interfering?" Zeke asked.

"Let God put them together. We'll play along." The gang nodded. Free period for the juniors bell has rang and they all separated in different directions.

* * *

"Hey Taylor?" Taylor turned around in Spanish class to Chad, who sits behind her.

"Yeah?" She whispered.

"Do you ever wonder what it's like being in love?"

"No, because I know I won't know what's love until I get serious about it."

"I don't know what it's like to be in love. But I know the feeling that's the closest to being in love."

"What's that?"

"A feeling when I'm with you." Taylor blushed.

"You have got to stop reading 'Love for Dummies'."

"I'm serious. I get this feeling when I'm around you. I try to ignore it, but it just keeps coming back."

"I don't want to get serious with a relationship yet. But I like you too."

"We'll take it slow then. But first, do you want to go out with me this Friday? I feel like I want to eat popcorn and watch The Heartbreak Kid."

"Sure." She smiled and turned around. Mr. Sanchez just gave out a worksheet for the students to work on. Taylor wrote her name on the top left corner.

Next to it, she drew a heart.

* * *

Now isn't that sweet? Everyone knew that CD and TM will get together. Even I knew, but you can't say I'm a fortune teller. Just call me Madame Gossip Girl. That might actually work.

TB and GM getting together? I don't think that's going to happen in about a few days. Or weeks. Or even months. It all depends on them, but I hope it's fast before people lose hope on their friendship.

See you there at SE's party,  
Gossip Girl


	10. Chapter 10

It's Party Time!

One hour and fifty-nine minutes until the party… one hour and fifty-eight minutes until the party. I think you know I'm still the counting down. But hey, it's SE's party and we all know SE's parties are the reason why Fergie made the song 'Glamorous'. If you're cool enough, you'd beg your parents to let you go.

GM and TB are having drama with this. Let's just hope its drama leading to lips touching.

CD and TM have a date next Friday since CD just found out the party was this Friday. TM didn't seem mad since she was supposed to go to this party anyways. Maybe they can start hooking up at this party.

SE is sure to have something remembered at this party.

See you there,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Are you sure you want to go to this party?" Troy asked, stuffing his hands into his pocket. He was sitting on the couch next to Gabriella on the night of Sharpay's party at Gabriella's home. Troy heard that just because Sharpay and Zeke got together, Sharpay wanted to throw a party to celebrate. What bullshit.

"C'mon Troy. It'll be fun." Gabriella patted Troy's hand. "You know you like parties."

"I do, but I don't feel comfortable going today. It's just a party for mainly Sharpay and her new boyfriend."

"Stop whining like a baby. Let's go before all the fun's gone." Gabriella pulled on Troy's wrist. Troy had no choice but follow Gabriella into her car.

* * *

"It looks like there are a lot of drugs here," Troy shouted over the loud music. Sharpay's house looked like it was already trashed and there were a lot of drunken people dancing.

"C'mon Troy, where's your party mood? You were never like this the first time you brought me to a party."

"That's because I didn't know you that well," Troy mumbled. He knew nobody could listen since the music was so loud.

"I see Taylor and Kelsi! I'll see you later." Gabriella let go of Troy's hand and run over to Taylor and Kelsi, looking like drinking the punch which you all know it's spiked.

"Don't drink the punch!" Troy shouted over to Gabriella, but she doesn't hear. He felt someone patted his shoulder. He turned around to see Chad, perfectly fine.

"You still haven't asked her out yet?" Chad asked loudly.

"Dude, just shut up. We're just fucking friends."

"Fucking friends? That's bullshit."

"Friends who fuck each other?" Jason said, walking closer to them. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Stupid ass, what do you think?" Troy said angrily. Jason held his hands up like he was caught by a police.

"I'm just hearing what Chad said."

"Well, Chad shouldn't be repeating other people's words." Troy eyed Chad evilly.

"You mad because you can't get some from Gabi?" Chad pouted sarcastically.

"Please. I could get some from Gabi anytime."

"Then get it. Be the player you were before."

"I told you I'm not…"

"Gonna let this down? I know it; Troy the Ultimate Bolton never backs down on a dare. So I dare you to get Gabi to lose her virginity to you. Just like Miss Evans right there." Chad pointed behind Troy at Sharpay, who was dancing on her kitchen counter with Zeke.

"I don't think that's…"

"Fair? Fine, just use a condom." Chad stuffed his hand into his back pocket and takes out a square wrapped condom.

"You brought a condom?" Troy asked eyes wide open.

"Yeah, I was gonna use it on Taylor tonight. But I decided that Taylor should be special to me, so I'll give her time." Chad pushed the condom into Troy's hands. "Use it wisely. And try to be romantic."

"Gabs is special to me."

"Then get her tonight."

"But I don't want to be a player and dump her after doing her after."

"Does that mean you're turning down the dare? Oh my god! This is gonna be good for the school to know."

"I'm not gonna back down. But I mean its Gabriella."

"Which makes it better? She's used to guys hitting on her."

"Ugh. Are you gonna make it difficult for me?"

"Yes. So you and Gabi could finally be together."

"I'm not doing it."

"Backing down?"

"No."

"Then you either do it or not. Which means backing down or not?" Troy bit his lip. "You're gonna regret it." Troy rubbed his forehead.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Good, I'll get a room ready. Next to Sharpay's room. No, better."

"What?"

"Ryan's room." Troy's jaw dropped. "See ya!" Chad ran toward the stairs before Troy could react.

"Get ready to do another girl tonight," Jason said, patting Troy on the shoulder. He walked away, leaving Troy alone.

* * *

"So how's you and Troy?" Kelsi asked.

"You ask it like we're together," Gabriella said.

"Well, it is obvious you guys like each other," Taylor said. She took a sip of her punch. Her cup and Kelsi's were not spiked since they drank it before the party started.

"We're not together."

"But you guys like each other."

"No."

"Yes."

"Will you just forget it?"

"Hey, why don't you lose your virginity to him? Sharpay did," Kelsi said, "and she liked him since seventh grade."

"I'm different. I want to save it for someone special."

"Troy's special. Go do him," Taylor joked.

"No, like someone I'll be with for a long time. Besides, a lot of girls would love to lose their virginities to Troy."

"And you say you're not one of those girls?"

"Yes."

"You are?"

"No."

"You want to do him or not?"

"No!" Gabriella slammed the kitchen counter next to Sharpay dancing. She pours some punch into an empty punch without thinking and drinks it.

"You know that punch is spiked, right?" Taylor pointed out. Gabriella wiped her mouth with her brown cashmere sweater.

"What did you say?" Gabriella blinked a few times.

"That punch is spiked. Are you drunk?" Kelsi leaned over and smelled Gabriella's breathe. "Ew, yeah she's drunk."

"What should we do? Troy's taking her home tonight."

"Hey girls." Taylor and Kelsi turned around to see Troy. "Is Gabriella okay?"

"Y-y-yeahh…" Taylor looked at Kelsi. Kelsi shrugged. "Can you take Gabriella upstairs? I think she got a little drunk from the punch."

"I thought she knew how to not get drunk."

"Well, I guess she didn't think this time." Taylor handed Troy Gabriella's body. "Take care of her. I gotta go home."

"Me too!" Kelsi shouted. She gave Troy Gabriella and ran off with Taylor. Troy tried to look at Gabriella's eyes, but they were closed. Troy groaned and picked up Gabriella bride-style. He went through the crowd to go upstairs. He remembered Chad organized Ryan's room for them so he went to his room. He kicked the door open and saw the light was dimmed. He slowly puts Gabriella on the bed and rubbed his forehead. _What am I supposed to do with a drunken Gabi?_ He sat at the edge of the bed. He pulled out the condom that Chad gave him. Then he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist.

"Is that for me?" Troy's eyes widen when he heard Gabriella's voice.

"No it isn't." He quickly stuffs it back into his pocket.

"Don't be shy. If you want, I'll do it with you." She giggles and lay back on Ryan's bed.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Gabriella giggled again and stood up. Troy looked at Gabriella up and down and noticed she's not tumbling down like what drunken people usually do. Gabriella walked over to him and placed her hand on his chest.

"You are so muscular. I wonder how it looks when you take off this shirt." She slides her hand down to the bottom of his turquoise Hollister shirt and into it.

"Gabriella, stop." Gabriella blinks and touches his chest. _Oh my god, he has a nice chest. _She couldn't stop touching his chest now. She traces the lines of his six-pack.

"Why should I stop? You know you love it." Gabriella leans up and kisses Troy's cheek. She pulls back to see Troy's expression. His face seems serious, but his eyes say 'do me now'.

"Gabriella, you're drunk. You're not thinking right."

"I'm thinking fine. Maybe you're just scared that you can't do me."

"I'm not." Gabriella slides her hand out of his shirt and grabs the front with both of her hands.

"Then do it." Gabriella crashes her lips onto Troy's and immediately pushes her tongue inside to explore; it's not like she hasn't been there before. She pulls him back down on Ryan's bed. Troy's hand lands at each side of Gabriella's arms and starts kissing back. Gabriella grins between their lips and lifts up his shirt.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella replied. Troy takes out the condom out of his pocket and puts it on Ryan's nightstand. He pulls Gabriella back into a kiss and pulls her denim skirt down. She lifts her brown cashmere sweater and her pink halter top and throws it on the ground. Gabriella works on the zipper of Troy's jeans and pulls down. When she was about to pull Troy's boxers down, the door opens. Gabriella sees a couple making out while walking into Ryan's room. The lights turn on and Gabriella runs toward Ryan's bedspread and covers herself. The guy tears himself from the girl, turning his face toward Troy and Gabriella, revealing Ryan.

"What the hell are you doing here, Bolton?!" Ryan said angrily. Gabriella sees the girl to be Martha Cox. Ryan leans over to the side and sees Gabriella.

"Gabi?" Troy turns around and sees Gabriella gripping onto Ryan's bedspread.

"Can you get out of here so I can dress?!" Gabriella shouted at Ryan. Ryan nodded and pulls on Martha's hand to go out. The door closes again. Gabriella furiously stands up, showing her pink bra and matching thong obviously from Victoria's Secret.

"Cute stuff," Troy joked. Gabriella turns around and glares at him.

"I don't think this is the right time to joke around." Gabriella leans down and picks up her skirt and her cashmere sweater. Troy pulls on his jeans and his shirt. When they were both done dressing, Gabriella grabs Troy's hand and pulls him out of Ryan's room without looking at Ryan and Martha holding hands at the doorway. She stomps downstairs and out of the house, not even waving goodbye to Sharpay.

"I hate tonight," she groans furiously. She slams Troy's passenger door and crosses her arms together. 

"You can't say tonight wasn't fun."

"I can. Tonight wasn't fun."

"Sure…"

"I'm serious. I was about to do you and then stupid ex-boyfriend comes in the room."

"You wanted to do me?" Gabriella blushes and grins foolishly.

"No. I'm just saying."

"Saying what then?"

"Just shut up and drive." Troy starts the engine and pulls out of the driveway.

* * *

"We're here." Troy shakes Gabriella awake.

"What?" Gabriella looks right and left and wipes her nose. Troy chuckles. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. It's just you're so cute when you sleep." Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

"Have you been staring at me?"

"What if I did?"

"Then I'd think you're weird."

"I'm hurt." Troy touches his chest.

"You should be." Gabriella grins mischievously, thinking about Troy's chest.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella falls back into Earth again.

"Yeah. This my house?"

"Maybe." Gabriella looks out the window.

"Yes it is. I'll go." Gabriella opens the passenger door and steps out. Troy follows her to her doorstep. "Thanks for taking me home."

"You're welcome. And what do I get in return?" Gabriella leaned in and Troy was about to close their gap until the door opened.

"Hi Mom," Gabriella said, stepping back from Troy. She kisses her mom's cheek and steps in the house. "This is Troy. Troy, my mom."

"Hi Ms. Montez." Troy takes out his hand and her mom shakes it.

"I believe you've been talking to my daughter a lot this week," Ms. Montez said.

"Mom!" Gabriella cried. Ms. Montez walks away from the door and into the kitchen.

"Sorry about my mom." Gabriella closes the door so her head pokes out of the door.

"It's alright. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Gabriella nodded. Troy smiled and marched down the doorsteps.

"Wait!" Troy turned around to see Gabriella stepping down the steps and kissing him on the cheek. "That's just for thanks. And I lied; I had a great time tonight." Gabriella hastily runs back in the house and closing the door.

"So that's Troy you've been talking about," Ms. Montez smirks.

"Mom, you didn't have to embarrass me in front of him."

"I had no choice. The boy thinks you have to make the first impression on the mother of the daughter he's crushing on."

"He doesn't like me. He only likes me as a friend."

"And you like him as a friend? Or more?"

"I don't talk to moms about this."

"I'm a cool mom."

"Mom. You just scared away a guy who generously took me home."

"If I see him again, then he'll think I'm a cool mom too."

"Ugh, Mom, I'm going to sleep. I don't want to talk about it." Gabriella trots upstairs. She closes her bedroom and bumps her head on the door.

* * *

"Honey, what's that on your nightstand?" Martha Cox asked Ryan when they're lying on his bed naked.

"I don't know." He picks it up from his nightstand and looks at it in the dark.

"I think it's a condom."

"Oops, I guess we could have used it." Martha hits him playfully.

"Then I guess I'm gonna be pregnant with your baby."

"I hope so." Martha lays on Ryan's chest. Then they heard a creak and the bed fell.

* * *

LOL. When I heard the crash from downstairs, I didn't know what it was. Everyone was running upstairs and trying to see what happened. When they came back downstairs, I saw them all laughing. I asked one of my personal friend what happened and she said that RE and MC were sleeping RE's bed and then it fell. I guess the bed couldn't MC and RE together.

SE's party: 11, from a scale from 1-10. If you were there, you should agree with me. It was totally fun and RE and MC's incident just made it even better. It sucks for all people who didn't go. Especially when I saw GM and TB walk out of SE's house.

Have a g'night,  
Gossip Girl


	11. Chapter 11

Gossip Girl in New York City!

Yup, I'm on vacation for a few days. My dad has a business trip so I've decided to go. But I can still update on your favorite crew from one of my insiders still at Albuquerque.

GM, from what I know, is brushing her silky wet hair from the bathroom. My insider says that she's in a towel. But who knows what's under there? Not even TB knows what kind of junk she has in her trunk. GB better close that door because my insider is getting a hard-on.

TB, from what I hear, is doing his daily workout, not including the jogging. He took his t-shirt off, showing his six-pack and still has his red track pants on. Damn it.

SE is happily skipping along the sidewalk. I think she's still a little high from the party last night. I know; my head hurts.

Hope you have a blast at school while I'm cruising down Town Square.

Bye to Losers in Albuquerque (JK!),  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Five, six, seven, eight!" The cheerleading squad does their new routine again and again. Jennifer, as usual, is trying to fix every cheerleader's problem. Apparently, Gabriella's making some mistakes too. Is she distracted? The answer is yes.

Troy and his basketball team are supposed to be "inside" because the weather is not right, according to Troy.

Chad notices Troy is dribbling the ball and watching Gabriella at the same time. Chad took Jason's ball without asking and threw it toward Troy's head.

"Ow!" Troy rubbed his head.

"Pay attention, captain. You're supposed to be practicing, not watching your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Not yet, my friend."

"Will you butt out? You already made things worse." Troy passed the ball to Chad. Hard.

"What's your problem?" Chad said, catching the ball and walking over to Troy.

"Nothing," Troy mumbled.

"You didn't do her?"

"I didn't want to."

"But it was a dare."

"Damn it Chad! I didn't do her!" Troy shouted. Everyone turned to stare at him. Troy saw Gabriella raise her eyebrow. "Just stop talking to me, okay?" Troy whispered sternly.

"Fine. But you're gonna tell me later." Chad shot a perfect shot into the basket and walked away from Troy.

* * *

"What's that all about?" Kelly, one of the cheerleaders, said. 

"I don't know," Jennifer said. "Forget them. We have to start practicing." Jennifer clapped her hands for the girls to go into formation.

Ashley popped a piece of caramel popcorn into her mouth. "Jenn, can you get more popcorn for me?"

"Why don't you get it yourself?" Gabriella snapped. Ashley pushed the table that she was laying her legs on and walked over to Gabriella.

"What gives you the fucking right to say that to me?" Ashley got up to Gabriella's face.

"Just because you're co-captain, doesn't give _you_ the fucking right to sit around and gain weight down your ass."

"At least I don't gain fat on my legs and my stomach." Gabriella's jaw dropped. "Exactly. Don't even talk."

"You didn't even think that brain of yours even work, huh? Maybe your eyes too since you haven't looked in the mirror obviously." Ashley rose up her hand, but Jennifer caught it.

"We don't need drama here, Ash," Jennifer said.

"I need to teach that bitch a lesson." Ashley tried to wiggle out of Jennifer's grip, but Jennifer was too strong.

"Keep it to yourself."

"No!" Ashley grabbed Jennifer's arm and pushed it down. Jennifer released. Ashley charged for Gabriella, but two girls came and tried to pull her away.

"What's going on here?" Troy shouted, walking over to the cheerleading squad with Chad, Jason, and Zeke following him. Ashley pulled away from the two girls and ran over to Troy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pretended to cry on his shoulder.

"Gabriella is being mean to me," she fake sobbed.

"She wishes that I was being mean to her," Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Were you being mean to her?" Troy raised his eyebrow.

"What do you think?"

"Seriously! She was saying I was fat and I was doing nothing for the squad. I even made all the routines for them and I don't even get a thanks." Jennifer rolled her eyes; she knows that Ashley loves to take credit from other people.

"You seriously made all the routines?" Troy asked. Ashley nodded, pouting, and Gabriella rolled her eyes more dramatically.

"You guys just calm down, okay? Have a safe practice and then bitch-fight after." Ashley nodded excitedly and kissed Troy on the lips.

"Thanks Troy. I owe you." Ashley walked away from Troy, passing Gabriella and giving her a glare. Gabriella rolled her eyes and saw Troy walking over to her.

"Jealous much?" Troy asked cockily.

"In your dreams," Gabriella smirked.

"It didn't mean anything."

"It doesn't matter."

"As long as you're okay with it."

"Whatever." Troy took Gabriella's hand and kissed the back of it.

"We'll talk later."

"Maybe." Gabriella took her hand back. "If Ashley doesn't find me and throws a punch."

"She won't. I'll be there."

"Yeah, and then she'll be all over you and forget about me."

"That's good."

"Not for you. Don't be a loser and try to protect me."

"Hey, I am your best friend."

"Who said that?" Gabriella pretended to look to her right and left.

"I said. Besides, you're mine." Gabriella blushed.

"Gabriella! We need to practice!" Jennifer shouted from a far distance.

"I gotta go," Gabriella said. She ran off, leaving Troy in his daydream.

"You still haven't tapped that and she's flirting with you like crazy." Troy turn around to see Chad smirking.

"We're taking things slow."

"Fine, but don't regret not hitting that earlier."

"You are such a perv," Troy said, passing Chad.

"You were too, before," Chad turned around and called out. Troy shook his head playfully and shot a perfect hoop.

* * *

Gabriella stuffs her workout clothes into her Abercrombie bag and walks out of the girls' restroom stall. Suddenly, someone covers her mouth and pulls her into the janitor's room. When Gabriella fell on the mop, she looked up and saw Ashley smiling. After that, the whole room went black.

* * *

"Hey Troy, do you want to come to the bowling alley with us and the girls?" Chad asked when he pulled up his jeans and buckled his belt about three inches down his boxers. **A/N: I hate it when guys sag. LOL.**

"Sure. Did you invite Gabi?" Troy puts on his American Eagle turquoise, maroon, and white polo shirt.

"Nah. Why don't you go to the gym and ask her?" Troy nodded and ran out of the locker room.

"Gabi?!" Troy shouted into the gym. There was no one there. He ran to the girls' restroom and saw some girls changing.

"AHH!!!" the girls took their shirts and covered their chests. Troy quickly covered his eyes.

"Sorry," he said and left the restroom immediately. He turned around and Ashley was right there in his face. He fell back a little, but then his foot caught his balance.

"Hi Troy! Looking for someone?" Ashley said, smiling and leaning toward Troy's face. Troy stepped back.

"Yeah. Do you know where Gabi is?"

"Ew, her? I don't know. But did you try the gym?"

"Yeah, she's not there."

"Then I guess she went home without you."

"Oh." Troy looked down at his Nikes.

"Aw Troy. I know Gabi stood you up and all, but you still have me." Troy took another step back.

"We were over a long time ago." Ashley took a step forward.

"When I say we're over, then we're over." Troy took another step back.

"Who died and made you ruler of my rules?" Ashley stepped forward.

"Please, Troy the Ultimate Player Bolton would play any girl. And moi am available to you. You know you want me." Troy stepped back, touching the wall behind him.

"I'm not interested, Ashley." Ashley stepped forward, trapping him in the corner.

"Too bad, Troy. Gabriella's gone, and you're all mine." Before Troy could say anything, Ashley crashed her lips onto his. He couldn't help but kiss back. He didn't feel anything, but she was a girl and his own tradition was to kiss any girl back even though he didn't like her.

* * *

Gabriella pounded on the door. She pulled a string above her and a light bulb lit up. 

"Great," she mumbled to herself, "I'm stuck here with a single light bulb above my damn head." She pounded on the storage room door. She leaned on the door and groaned. Then the door open, causing Gabriella to fall flat on her back.

"Ow," Gabriella said, rubbing her head.

"Gabi? What are you doing here?" Gabriella opened her eyes, stings by the bright light but sees Chad looking down at her.

"I was locked in."

"Who?"

"Ashley."

"You know Troy's looking for you, right?"

"Then go find him." Gabriella stood up and continued rubbing the back of her head.

"I heard screaming at the girls' restroom, so I guess he went there to find you."

"Thank goodness I left before he got there." Chad ran and Gabriella followed, walking slowly.

* * *

Troy pushed Ashley off of him. 

"Get off me, slut," Troy snapped.

"You're only interested in sluts."

"Not sluts like you."

"Then sluts like Gabriella?" Troy looked up at her.

"Gabi is not a slut."

"Did you see her on the first day of school? She was basically wearing stripper clothes."

"Shut up."

"Why should I? It's true and you know it."

"SHUT UP!" Troy punched the restroom door with his fist. Ashley winced at the sight. Gabriella and Chad ran to the scene.

"Troy!" Gabriella ran over to Troy and pulled his fist off the door. "What did you do?" she asked, examining Troy's hand.

"Nothing." He tried to look away from her eyes; he knows that she'll look hurt. Gabriella turned to Ashley.

"Did you have something to do with this?"

"It's not her fault," Troy said.

"Exactly what he said," Ashley said.

"Can you at least get out of here? I think locking me in the storage closet is bad enough," Gabriella said. Ashley squeezed her bushy eyebrows together.

"She locked you in the storage closet?" Troy asked.

"Gotta go!" Ashley skipped off, leaving Troy, Chad, and Gabriella. Chad chuckled out of nowhere.

"What?" Gabriella asked. Chad pointed at them. Gabriella looked down at her hand touching his and she instantly pulled her hands back to her sides. But damn it, she wanted to hold those hands longer.

"I'll leave you two alone," Chad said. He walked off, leaving silence behind.

"Why did you hit the door?" Gabriella asked, breaking the silence.

"No reason," Troy answered.

"You know you could have hurt your hand."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yeah, it does. If you injure your hand, you can't play basketball for a while."

"Well what if I wanted to hurt it?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Why are you asking a question to my question?" Gabriella held her hands up in surrender.

"I don't have time for this. If you're okay, fine. I'll leave." Gabriella pass Troy and felt someone grab her wrist.

"Don't go." Gabriella turned around, facing Troy's eyes. They look a little blue. **A/N: LOL! You know it means sad. **

"Answer this question truthfully: Why did you hit the door?" Gabriella's question sounded pleading, so Troy answered it.

"I was mad at Ashley."

"For what?"

"She was talking shit about you."

"At first, I thought you were supposed to hit her."

"You know I don't hurt girls."

"You're not supposed to. But what you did was better. At least it shock Ashley."

"Yeah." Gabriella smiled, but it faded when Troy pulled her into a hug.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. Can I just hold you for a while? I really feel like I need someone to hold." Gabriella rests her chin on his shoulder and she nodded. She wrapped her arms around Troy's back.

Several girls passed by and pointed at them, whispering to each other. It didn't matter because they were in their own little world by themselves.

* * *

That was so sweet and romantic. I wish I was the one who was seeing all this. I could have been more descriptive from what I see, but I can't. It's not like I have these binoculars that can see from a very, very, very far distance. 

I'll be back tomorrow. Then I can update you with the real thing. The one I see.

Love ya always,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**A/N: I know you guys are really awkward about Ryan and Martha. They're just part of the story; not really the big deal. You gotta focus on Gabriella and Troy cuhs they're the main story characters.**

**Update (MUST READ): You can see I've updated Time After Time, The Partner Survey, and added two new one-shots, including finishing Love Never Expires!!! That series is done; no more sequels for it. Instead, I might make a sequel for this story or another new story. I'm kind of tired of Time After Time, so that will end soon. Gotta finish The Partner Survey, but don't really want to. But I'm making that promise because of you guys. So wait for it until I want to update it myself. **

**(MUST READ IF YOU LIKE PARTNER SURVEY)For some of you who wants to appear in the The Partner Survey, I'd like you to write a chapter for me with one of the remaining HSM character. If I think your chapter is pretty great, I'll put it up in the real story The Partner Survey and credit you BIG TIME! so send it in. If you can't, tell me your email address and I'll send you mine so you could paste your chapter into an email and send it to me. The email doesn't really care how long your email is, so I won't care either. But you gotta follow the format of my regular chapters like the exact survey and you have to type fifty facts. You can also type the same exact thing many times for the fact just like me, as long as you know they'd say it many times. Have fun!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Gossip Girl partying like a rock star!

Seriously. Word around is that GM is asking her mom to throw a party. But this isn't any kind of party. This is a masquerade ball. You know how it goes. Only this time, you need an invitation to get in.

Update soon on the ball information. Can't wait for it.

Leaving the building,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Mom, please?" Gabriella asked as she followed around her mom. As her mom, Danielle Montez, is a highly-classed fashion designer, Gabriella gets to have any kind of clothes she wanted. As long as they're not a competition to her mom's work.

"Gabi, ask me later. I'm working." Danielle walks over to her newest design, a black velvet coat up to the elbows with a faux cheetah fur collar, and examines the collar.

"But Mom, I want to have a masquerade party. You always let me have parties as long as they don't have alcohol." Danielle turned around and looked at her daughter.

"Can you actually trust the kids in Albuquerque?"

"They're honestly better than the kids in New York."

"How would you know?"

"I've been to school here for two weeks and I haven't seen any fights, any girls with stripper clothes on, and any guys who even touch a girl's ass."

"Fine. But one party. And no alcohol like I said."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Gabriella hugged her mom and left her with her work.

* * *

"So your mom agreed?" Taylor asked on the way to school. Gabriella offered to drive Taylor to school with a happy mood on.

"Yes! But she said no alcohol."

"That's kind of impossible to get rid of."

"Not with body guards and invitations."

"Oh my god, you aren't those kinds of rich bitches who only lets people in with an invitation."

"So what if I am? My mom is one of the world's most qualified fashion designers in the world. She likes to do it high class."

"How is this party going to work?" Gabriella rolled her butt on the seat to get a little comfy.

"Just like every rich party there is. Guest list, invitations, bodyguards to kick posers' asses out, and we can still do everything we want. My mom doesn't mind people having sex in our house."

"Wow, your mom is so cool."

"I know." Gabriella smiled and speeded to East High.

* * *

"Gabriella, are you having a masquerade party?!" "Gabriella, am I invited?" "Gabriella, can I bring a guest?" Questions flew to Gabriella as she walked into the doors of East High. With Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi following, Gabriella walked to her locker and met up with the boys.

"What is that we hear of a masquerade party you're having? It's all over Gossip Girl," Chad said, putting his arm around Taylor. Taylor pushed his arm away and kneed him on the side of his thigh.

"I don't know how Gossip Girl got this information, but you can only get in the party if you have an invitation and if your name is on the guest list." Gabriella slammed her locker and picked up her blue and black Prada bag off the floor.

"We're invited, right?" Sharpay asked.

"No, duh. It's no party without you guys." Sharpay smiled and hugged Gabriella.

"But you don't even know a lot of people here. How are you gonna know who to invite?" Kelsi questioned.

"That's where you guys come in. All of you will help me with the party."

"I can tell this isn't an ordinary party," Jason said.

"Have you ever been to a million-dollar celebrity party before?" They all shook their heads. "Exactly." Gabriella noticed there was one person missing. "Where's Troy?"

"He's having a talk with his dad. Something about a family problem," Chad said. Gabriella nodded.

"I'll go look for him."

"I don't think so. His dad and he should have this talk alone."

"Is there something you're hiding from me?" Chad, Jason, and Zeke shook their heads.

"Gabi, would we lie to you?" Zeke asked.

"If it was for Troy's sakes."

"Hey guys!" Gabriella and the gang turned around to see Troy walk over to them, smiling brightly.

"What are you so happy about?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, I just talked with my dad. And he said he might get a Lakers representative to come to our game and watch us play."

"Yes!" Chad ran over to Troy and hugged him tightly. Gabriella raised her eyebrows and saw Troy kind of going white. She grabbed Chad's arm and pulled him back.

"Chad, you're choking him," Gabriella said. Chad pulled back and patted Troy on the back.

"Thank you for being alive." Troy coughed a little and chuckled at Chad's expression. It looked like he got his first cotton candy.

"My pleasure, buddy." The bell rang and they all left for homeroom with Ms. Darbus.

* * *

"I heard you're having a masquerade party," Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear. He had his arm wrapped around her waist; ever since their moment in the hallway last week, they've been getting closer than ever. People are spreading rumors, thinking that they are officially a couple. It's nothing bad to make them think that and even act like it when they're not.

"Maybe." Gabriella smiled flirtatiously.

"Am I invited?"

"Maybe," Gabriella answered again.

"Awesome." Gabriella giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mr. Bolton and Miss Montez, please step away from each other and go back to your seats." Gabriella giggled as Troy gently pushed her off his lap and walked to the front of the class to his seat.

"I swear, if you tell me that you and Troy aren't a couple, I'll go commit suicide," Sharpay hissed quietly toward Gabriella.

"We're not. Go jump off a bridge." Sharpay rolled her eyes and turned to the front.

"Do we have to wear a mask to your party?" Kelsi groaned.

"Yes, that's why it's called a masquerade."

"But I don't want to wear a mask. It makes my face itch." Kelsi scratched her cheek and it became all red.

* * *

The bell rang and the students filed out. Troy waited for Gabriella as usual and walked with her to her next class.

"When is this party gonna be held?" Troy asked.

"A few weeks. I need to organize everything," Gabriella answered.

"Why do I feel like it's going to be a huge party?"

"Because Gabriella Montez doesn't hold random parties. She holds one in a lifetime parties."

"Ahh, so this masquerade ball is, as you so call, one of a lifetime?"

"Definitely."

"Then should this be a formal party?"

"Possibly."

"Excellent."

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing." Troy looked to his right and saw Gabriella's classroom. "Here's your destination."

"Thanks." Gabriella kissed him on the cheek and entered her classroom. Troy turned around and walked to his classroom. _Shit, what the fuck am I doing?

* * *

_

Gabriella tapped her fingers on the side of her English textbook. She leaned a little on the right and then leaned a little on the left. Her eyes closed a little, but she pulled the strength to open them. She shook her head and placed her hand under her chin.

"Are you okay?" Sharpay whispered next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

"Have you been getting any sleep?"

"Yeah, but I'm so tired from planning this party shit."

"You're the one who wanted to plan this."

"And I thought you guys were supposed to help me."

"We tried. Remember last time you got pissed off?"

"_Hey you guys!" Gabriella let her friends into her house. _

"_Wow, your house is hecka big," Taylor looked inside._

"_Thanks." Gabriella skipped over to her living room. The gang saw papers all over the floor._

"_What are you planning?" Chad asked. Taylor elbowed him in the stomach._

"_What do you want help on?" Sharpay asked. Troy walked over to Gabriella and pulled her on his lap. _

"_I don't know. What kind of themes does Albuquerque usually have?" _

"_A theme?"_

"_Yeah, why not?"_

"_Okay. Umm… how about Mystery Guy?"_

"_Really?" _

"_Yeah. Someone finds their mystery guy or something."_

"_More ideas?" Gabriella looked at each of them, but they all shook their heads._

"_You guys are hopeless." Gabriella rubbed her forehead and Troy put his chin on her shoulder._

"_It's not our fault we can't think of anything," Kelsi said, sitting down next to Troy and Gabriella._

"_I can't think of a single fucking thing! How am I going to throw this fucking party?!" Gabriella snapped._

"_I think you need to sleep, Gabi," Jason said._

"_You guys, get out!" _

"_Is she PMSing?" Zeke asked. Gabriella pushed all of them out. Troy was the last one to go._

"_Do you want me to..." Gabriella slammed the door in his face._

"I was tired that day. Like Zeke said, I was PMSing," Gabriella groaned into her arms. Chad turned around from his chair to face her.

"So did you think of any theme?"

"Yes, I think I should throw a party for retarded dumbasses and I think you should be one of my examples." She smiled and it changed quickly to straightness. "What do you think, you retarded dumbass?"

"I'm thinking no."

"Ding, ding, ding! You have a winner!" Sharpay said sarcastically.

"Thank you. What's my prize?" Sharpay leaned over and hit the back of his head.

"Miss Evans! Detention for hitting Mr. Danforth!" Mr. Collins yelled from the front. Sharpay groaned and took out her Sidekick. She dialed a number on it, but doesn't enter the send button.

"You can cancel that detention or I'll call the superintendent. I have his number in here." She raised her Sidekick to face Mr. Collins.

"Okay, but don't hit him again." Sharpay lowered her phone and put it back in her purse.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch. Sharpay, Chad, and Gabriella left Mr. Collins's classroom and joined the rest of the gang in the cafeteria.

"You gotta sleep, Gabs," Jason said. He slammed the table in front of Gabriella and she shot up.

"What?!" She slapped Jason on the arm and groaned on Troy's shoulder.

"Honey, you haven't sleeping since your mom said yes," Taylor said, rubbing Gabriella's arm.

"I don't know what to do."

"Why don't we help you?"

"Oh no, she got mad at us last time. I don't want to get on her bad side," Sharpay said.

"How about this? You start getting some rest and we'll plan the party without you?" Zeke suggested.

"Why would you think that?" Troy asked.

"I think it's a great idea," Gabriella interrupted. Troy raised his eyebrows at her. "At least I'll be fine resting. And I don't have to worry about you guys ruining it right?" They all nodded. "Then it's settled." She took some pads of papers and handed it to Taylor. "These are the numbers of all the caterers and party people that my mom usually has, so just tell them you're Danielle Montez's people."

"Okay?" Taylor looked at each page of phone numbers and freaked out a little after each page.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Troy asked, rubbing his thumb on Gabriella's hand.

"Of course. I trust you guys to make it the best. And it's going to be under all of our names."

"Do we still need invitations?" Taylor asked, still looking at the phone numbers.

"No, but we do need a guest list. So make that since you guys know people from here. And don't put someone's name twice. It gets confusing." Taylor nodded. "And make sure they bring their school ID to make sure that it's them, so I don't have to waste paper and make invitations."

"You're stressing again, Gabs," Chad said.

"Right. Just make it the best. It's in all of you guys' hands. I totally trust you on it." Jason put his hand on Gabriella's.

"We promise. You can sleep now." Gabriella smiled and nodded. She lies on the bench and put her head in Troy's lap and closed her eyes.

* * *

Hello Wildcats!

I'm running out of greetings, so feel free to send me messages of greetings I could use.

But anyways, you can see now that GM is finally throwing a masquerade party. Lately stressing over it, GM can finally rest. The gang better make this the best of the best. I'll make sure of that. ;

Get your masks on and your party dresses on because the final date for GM's party is next Friday. I'll be wearing what you so called masquerade mask, but to me is a face covering who I am. You can't really see if I'm Gossip Girl or not; I'm an average student just like you, only clever enough to stay away from you.

Masks will be off by midnight and I'm hearing that TB is leaving a trail behind for GM. Get ready.

Love with xoxo,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I'm not updating. Just keep me updated with your reviews. **

**MUST READ: I wanna try co-writing with someone, so please tell me if you want to co-write. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is going to be a long chapter, so you don't have time to read it, please find a longer time to read this. Thanks! P.S. This might resemblance one of the actual Gossip Girl, but trust me; the whole idea isn't from the episode.

* * *

**

Gossip Girl's back!

Spotted near the Albuquerque gym, GM and SE are working out. After two hours of exercises, they went to Starbucks to freshen up a little.

TB and CD, playing basketball outside TB's backyard. A little girl ran out and hugged TB; is this his cousin or someone else? We'll have to find out.

TM and KN are at KN's house, helping GM with her masquerade party. So I've heard it's going to blow your mind. Picking out the theme of the party, TM goes through the party favors along with another woman. Maybe it's the party planner.

GM's party is this Friday. Can you catch up with the dates?

Ciao for now,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Sharpay slams the door. "I'm home!" she yelled into the house. She sees Ryan trotting downstairs.

"Hey Shar. Have you seen Gabi?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to her."

"You already broke her heart."

"I know. That's why I want to get back with her."

"What about Martha?"

"She's… not really for me."

"And Gabi is?"

"Well… yeah."

"She's Troy's now."

"I thought Troy and Gabi aren't going out yet."

"They're in the process of." Sharpay stepped upstairs. In the middle step, she looked down at Ryan and gave him a disappointing look. "You broke Gabi's heart, so I don't think you deserve a second chance."

"I didn't mean to."

"So they say." Sharpay continued walking up the stairs until she got to her room. She closed the door behind her as Ryan sighed.

* * *

_CLICK!_ Gabriella types the last words of her English essay. She logs off the school library's computer and pushes herself off the chair. She gathers her things and stood up. She turned around and saw Sharpay running toward her. 

"Hey Shar. What's up?" Gabriella looked at her weirdly.

"You… Ryan… don't… go…"

"Speak clearly in English."

"Don't get near him."

"Why?"

"Because… he's coming back for you."

"And Martha fits in this?"

"No. He broke up with her. He wants to get back with you."

"That's a dream not come true."

"Just keep yourself away from him. I don't know what he's going to do if he does."

"Fine, I'll stay away."

"Good. Now, want Jamba?" Gabriella nodded.

"I'm thirsty." Sharpay smiled and linked arms with Gabriella. She lead her out of the library, which got her regretting ever bringing Gabriella out.

"Hey Gabi," Ryan said.

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Sharpay butted in.

"No, it's okay, Shar. I'll talk to him. Just stay behind, kay?" Gabriella said sternly. Sharpay backed up, but she shot a glare at her brother. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk in private," Ryan said.

"There's nothing Shar can't know. She's your sister."

"But it gets awkward with her. Especially…"

"'Specially what, little bro?" Sharpay said, raising her eyebrows. She crossed her arms and pursed her lips out.

"Shar, stop it." Gabriella turned her attention back to Ryan. "If you want to tell me, it's now or never."

"Fine. I broke up with Martha because I think she's not right for me. And I've been thinking about you ever since."

"Oh my god… I think I just skipped a heartbeat," Gabriella said sarcastically, touching her chest. Her sarcasm faded away and she looked at Ryan firmly. "Look, I don't just take guys back without special reasons."

"I gave you a reason…"

"And it's not good enough."

"What do you want me to do? I told you the honest truth."

"But it's bunch of bull crap. You actually think that I'll fall back in love with you just because you broke up with your girlfriend? You broke up with me 'cause of her and now you broke up with her 'cause of me. That's so fucking wrong."

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"You know what? I believe that you should deserve someone else. Cuz this girl waits for no one."

"No one like Troy?"

"That's it! You're dead!" Sharpay interrupted. She charged for her brother, but Gabriella pulled her back. "I was this close to getting him. Why did you pull me back?"

"Because you can fight him when you get home. But this is my chance." Gabriella walked to Ryan and stood face-to-face with him.

"Listen up. Troy had nothing to do with this. Unlike you, he actually kept me company while I was heartbroken with you. So save your shit and leave my life." Gabriella turned around and grabbed Sharpay's arm. She pulled her down the hall, but it seemed like Sharpay was trying to get Gabriella to release her grip so she could run over to her brother and beat the crap out of him.

"Let me at him!"

"Do it later."

* * *

Gabriella came by with Sharpay to Taylor's house so the girls including Kelsi could gather together to discuss the final plans for the whole gang's masquerade party. 

"I like this," Gabriella said as she looked at the guest list. She flipped to the last page and saw Ryan's name. "You're inviting Ryan?"

"Yeah, I thought he should since he's Sharpay's brother," Kelsi said.

"Take him off. He's a disgrace to me," Sharpay said, popping a peanut M&M into her mouth.

"Why?"

"He actually dared to go to Gabi and ask her to take him back."

"After what he's done to her?" Taylor asked. Sharpay nodded.

"Can we not talk about him? I don't care if he's invited," Gabriella said annoyed. She put down the clipboard and took a graham cracker from the dish Taylor prepared.

"As long as Troy's with you, you don't have to worry about Ryan even coming near you." Gabriella twitched her lips to the right and shrugged.

* * *

"Are you going to the masquerade party with Gabi?" Chad asked. He shot toward the basket and made. Troy grabbed the ball after it went through the hoop. 

"Maybe. I haven't asked her yet," Troy answered. He shot and also made.

"I heard Ryan was making the moves on her." Chad purposely fell on her butt and laid on the grass.

"What?!" Troy plopped down next to Chad.

"Sharpay was really pissed today. And Gabi looked annoyed."

"Where'd you hear this?"

"Around. Don't you hear these things?"

"Not when it's about Gabi or Ryan."

"Exactly. What if Gabi said yes to him when he asks her to the party?"

"She won't. Remember? He's the one who broke her heart."

"But she might take him back. She was in love with him once; it'll never hurt to be again."

"She's with me though."

"So far, you guys are friends with benefits. Except for the sex part. You haven't do her right?"

"No."

"So then, Ryan may be the lucky winner who gets her virginity."

"You say it like Gabi's a prize."

"Isn't she?"

"Not to me."

"Then what if Ryan thinks it is? Everyone knows you guys flirt with each other and so Ryan might think it's time for his revenge."

"Revenge for what? I didn't do anything to him." Chad got up and grabbed the basketball on the ground. He started spinning it on his middle finger.

"Being with Gabi. Any guy would be jealous." Troy raised his eyebrows. Chad shrugged and threw it toward the equipment basket Mr. Bolton keeps outside. It makes. "My senses say that your love life is gonna go down the drain."

"How?"

"I just know. Never doubt my super psychic mind." Troy rolled his eyes. He walked back into his house and looked back at Chad.

"Gabi is going to have the greatest night of her life on Friday." Chad chuckled and ran inside with Troy. How wrong could he be?

* * *

"The decorations are great!" Gabriella shouted when she entered her house. She had just gone on a shopping spree for her and her friends' masquerade party tonight and she finds herself looking at Taylor's and Kelsi's creations. 

"Thank you," Taylor said. She stepped down the ladder as she just finished hanging streamers on top of the kitchen entrance.

"It's all help from Linda," Kelsi said, popping out from the dining room. Linda, a woman who looked about forty years old and had a light green business suit matching with a black blouse inside, walked over to Gabriella and kissed each of her cheeks.

"Gabi! You've grown so tall!" Linda cooed over Gabriella. She pinched her cheeks and shook them. Gabriella smiled and massaged her face when Linda let go.

"Thanks. My mom really misses you."

"And I miss her too. Is she here?"

"Still working. She's always late."

"That's a shame. Will she be here for the party?"

"Nah. She's staying at a co-worker's house."

"Knowing your mom, it's a guy."

"I don't care." Linda smiled and went off, lecturing a guy who was helping set up.

* * *

The party started as many loud songs ran through the whole house. Gabriella's house was more of a private neighborhood, so her next-door neighbor was about nine hundred feet away from her house. That also means that nobody can yell at her for having her house too loud. 

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror. She has a burgundy dress with real diamonds on her chest. She has a matching mask that covers around the eyes. She becomes satisfied with her look and opens the door to found people drinking at the stairway.

"Don't throw up here, damn it!" Gabriella shouted at a couple talking to each other. They stared at her for a moment and then walked away. Gabriella groaned and stepped downstairs. She tried to find any one in charge, but couldn't find anyone until she saw someone who looked like Sharpay.

"Excuse me. Are you Sharpay Evans?" The girl turned around to show a beautiful yellow that went up to her knee caps.

"Gabi! You look beautiful!" The girl hugged her tightly. _Her voice sounds so familiar_, Gabriella thought.

"Do I know you?" Gabriella asked when she pulled back.

"Of course, silly. I'm in your Spanish class."

"I don't take Spanish."

"I mean, English."

"Your name please?" Gabriella backed up from the girl and looked at her weirdly.

"Alison. Alison Parker." Gabriella bit her lip in thought. Oh yeah! That wannabe who's a big fan of Troy's.

"I remember you. You used to like Troy huh?" Alison blushed.

"Sort of." She touched Gabriella's arm quickly. "But don't tell him. It's supposed to be a secret."

"A secret that you show easily," Gabriella mumbled enough to not let Alison hear. She smiled at Alison and took her hands. "Here, I'll introduce you to him." Alison squealed and followed her through the crowd. Gabriella remembered that Troy was going to wear a mask that covered half of his face. **A/N: Like Nate…** She finally found a guy with a silver mask, covering half of his face. She tapped the guy's shoulder and he turned around.

"Are you Troy?"

"No, but you look sexy today." He growled in front of Alison and Gabriella. Gabriella rolled her eyes and continued pulling Alison around.

"Where is he?" Gabriella moaned. She looked around the room to find no one in identity. _Shit, I knew I should have had an identification list too. _Her eyes were soon covered. "Alison, I don't think it's time to play hide and seek."

"Alison?" Gabriella turned around to see a guy in a mask with half of his face covered.

"Troy?"

"Who do you think?"

"Where's Alison?"

"Who's Alison?"

"This girl I wanted you to meet." She pushed Troy to the side and looked if Alison was behind him. No Alison. "Oh well. So what are you supposed to be?"

"A guy in a mask."

"Like Zorro?"

"Totally." Troy pulled her in for a kiss until they were interrupted by someone.

"Oh my god! Troy Bolton!" Gabriella turned her face to see Alison sipping on a plastic cup. She didn't notice Troy was leaning in until she felt a lips on her cheek. Gabriella froze as Troy pulled back. Alison's jaw dropped. Gabriella pushed herself away from Troy, who looked confused.

"Troy, this is Alison. Alison, this is Troy."

"Hi," Troy said, annoyed that he got her cheek instead of her lips.

"Hey," Alison slightly muttered.

"I'll leave you two alone." Gabriella walked off to find any girl in charge when she bumped into a mysterious guy.

"Hello," the guy said. He sounded really sexy.

"Hi," Gabriella said in her stranger tone. It sounded more like a purr than a greeting.

"Would you like to dance?" He took out his hand in front of Gabriella. She took it gracefully and he led her to the living room where everyone was dancing.

"So who are you?" Gabriella asked in the mystery guy's arms.

"Obviously, a guy." Gabriella giggled and touched the guy's mask. He put his hand on top of hers and rubbed her hand. "Soft hands."

"Thanks." She smiled as she continued dancing with him. For some reason, he looked so familiar to her.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Sure." He took her hand again and led her into the kitchen to get something to drink. She smiled and got a wine cooler in the refrigerator. She popped the bottle cap open and drank from it. It was a good day to drink beer.

"You wanna know who I am?" Gabriella nodded. Just by one drink, she can still think straight. At least, until she saw the mystery's guy face.

Ryan.

Gabriella's face changed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on the guest list, apparently."

"I am so glad you didn't kiss me." Gabriella turned around and was going to walk away when Ryan pulled back on the arm.

"Don't leave." Gabriella made Ryan release his grip.

"Why? So you can break my heart again?"

"I didn't think straight. I'm sorry."

"'I'm sorry' doesn't fix broken hearts, Ryan. Besides, I like someone else."

"Troy?"

"Why do you bring him up in every conversation we had?"

"Because I know you like him. More than you liked me."

"He's just a friend."

"A friend with benefits?"

"Just leave me alone." Ryan looked like he was looking at something behind Gabriella. He smiled widely, showing his perfect white teeth. Gabriella turned around and saw the same image.

Troy kissing Alison.

"Dick," Gabriella mumbled.

"Once a player, always a player," Ryan said smirking. Gabriella walked to Troy and went past him. She saw Troy pull back, but she didn't bother turning around.

"Gabi!" She heard Troy shouted. She ignored and went up the stairs to her room. She saw a couple making out in her room.

"Get out!" The couple broke apart and stood up to walk out of the room. Gabriella dropped herself on her bed and took off her mask. For once, she felt like crying. Not because of Ryan, but because of Troy.

* * *

Heyy(: 

Who caught the action from RE, GM, and TB? I know I did. But we had a special guest star in this episode of drama. AC. She won't be in the story long since we know TB will dump her for GM. So let's face it; GM and TB are meant to be. Unless GM slaps TB away and goes emo.

We'll have to see. Open up your Sidekicks and Blackberry because the party isn't over. At least for me.

You know you love me,  
Gossip Girl


	14. Chapter 14

The party is over for tonight.  
But the drama continues.  
That's all I gotta say.

-Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The cool breeze flows in through the window in Gabriella's room. Gabriella snorts from her nose before becoming a little awake. She rubs her eyes and opens them a little, using her hand to block the sunlight that's hurting her eyes. She looks at herself, in the same party clothes that she had last night. She tries to get up, but notices Sharpay and Taylor lying on the floor. They looked like they had partied long into the night and passed out short after getting into Gabriella's room. Gabriella stood up, trying not to step on Sharpay's or Taylor's hairs and walked into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. The mascara stains that she cried last night were fading. Her blush was absorbing into her skin and her lip gloss looked scaly from dryness.

Gabriella pulls down her dress onto the floor. She unclasp her bra and sends it down onto the floor with her dress. She steps into the shower and let the head fall free onto her scalp and body. She used the warm water to wash away the events from last night. How Ryan showed up and grabbed her heart from his sexiness. And how she found Troy kissing a girl she didn't really know after having a little trouble with Ryan. She wipes her face with her hand, not caring that her face feels really rough. After washing her hair twice with shampoo, adding conditioner and rinsing it off, and giving herself a rosewater bubble bath, she steps out of the shower. She uses her light blue bathrobe and covered herself, tying the rope around herself. She unlocks the door and steps out, finding Taylor and Sharpay not on the ground anymore. She goes to her walk-in closet and finds a cream Hollister 'Alison Creek' jacket, a dark grey Hollister 'Jack Creek' shirt, a medium Hollister 'Venice Low Rise Boot' jeans, and gray Converses. **A/N: Outfit in profile.** She goes back in the bathroom and change.

Gabriella trotted downstairs, seeing that Sharpay is watching TV. She plops down next to her. "What's up?" she asks. Sharpay continues to flip the channels. Gabriella waves her hand in front of Sharpay's face. Sharpay grabs her wrist and puts it down.

"Don't bother me. I'm watching A Shot at Love." Gabriella shrugged and walked over to Taylor, who was reading _Seventeen_ on her living room table. She noticed that the place was spotted clean. She better tip Linda and the people who helped.

"What's up?" Gabriella said. Taylor looked up from her magazine.

"Nothing. Just reading this." Gabriella smiled.

"Do you want to do something?" She leaned over to see what page Taylor's on.

"Sure. Why don't we ask the guys to come over." She leaned back immediately. Her face changed. "What's wrong?" Gabriella bit her lip; inviting the guys meaning Troy would come. She put on a smile, begging Taylor to not notice anything.

"Okay. Why don't you call them?" Taylor grinned and took out her Black Slim. She speed-dialed Chad and told him to call the guys and ask them to come. Chad obeyed and they hung up. Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor called Kelsi and told her to come to.

* * *

A little after one o'clock, the doorbell rings. Sharpay gets up to get the door while Gabriella and Taylor talk about last night's events. The guys walked in one by one, sitting with the girls on the couch. Troy walked over to Gabriella and sat next to her, but she shifted her butt away from him. He raised his eyebrows, but shrugged it away. He put his arm around her waist, but she got up and went upstairs.

"Is she okay?" Troy asked, out in the open.

"I don't know. Her face dropped when I said I wanted to invite you guys. But then her face came on again," Taylor said. Troy nodded and decided to go upstairs to talk to her. He knocked on her door and looked down at Sharpay and Taylor. Sharpay shrugged and Taylor crossed her arms around her chest. Gabriella's door opened.

"What do you want?" Gabriella said nastily. Her eyes were red and she was wiping the wetness of her cheek.

"Why are you crying?"

"Nothing." She refused to look at him or she'll think of him last night.

"Nothing means something. What's wrong?"

"You should know."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask Alison?"

"What does she have to do with this?"

"BECAUSE!" She yelled at his face which shocked him. Gabriella closed her eyes and pressed her lips together inside her mouth. "Just leave."

"I want to know why you're crying of me and Alison?"

"I don't believe that you don't know."

"But I seriously don't know."

"Think harder." Gabriella slammed the door in his face. Meanwhile with Troy, he rubbed his face and stepped downstairs.

"What did you do with Gabi this time?" Jason asked.

"Nothing. I don't even know what's wrong."

"Something that's got to do with Alison?"

"I don't know what."

"Do what Gabi told you to do. Think harder. What did you do with Alison that made Gabi mad?" Taylor said. Troy's eyes shot wide.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." He practically ran upstairs and rammed the door open and closed it behind him.

"I swear, he's gonna do something that leads to sex," Chad joked. Taylor stomped her foot onto his.

* * *

Troy closed the door behind him. He sees Gabriella lying on her stomach, face in pillow. He walked over to her and sat down on the bed.

"I think we need to talk." Gabriella mumbled something, but Troy didn't quite understand. "Come again?" Gabriella flipped over to her back.

"You think or you know?"

"I know."

"Then?"

"Well, I don't know how to talk to you with that attitude."

"You think I have an attitude?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

"No, I don't. I just… arghh… can you let me talk?" Troy said frustrated.

"You're talking now. I don't get why you're frustrating over yourself."

"God, Gabi. Okay fine. I see why you're mad at me. I got to the point."

"And your point?"

"You saw me kissing Alison huh?"

"No, I saw me kissing you," she said sarcastically. She turned around so Troy couldn't see her tears.

"Gabi, I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't mean to kiss her."

"Oh, so you meant for her to just slip her tongue down your throat?"

"Gabi, you're overreacting."

"How am I not supposed to overreact?!"

"You're taking this way too seriously."

"Well, I'm _sorry_ that I'm jealous of some crazy Troy Bolton fan."

"Yeah, you're… wait, you're jealous of her?!"

"No I'm not." She hid her face in her jacket, feeling the fur rubbing against her cheek.

"Yes you are." He moved in towards her and tickled her stomach. She poked her head out of her jacket and giggled loudly, trying to push his hands away from her. She didn't succeed as she lies back down on her bed with Troy collapsing on top of her.

"This is an awkward position."

"Not for me." She giggled sweetly as Troy kissed her forehead.

"So you don't like Alison right?"

"I never did. Never will." Gabriella sat up.

"Then who do you like?"

"I have a feeling you already know."

"I do, but I just want to make sure."

"You just want me to say it out loud, do you?"

"Sure. I'd love to hear that you, Troy Bolton, likes me."

"Fine, I surrender. I…" Gabriella waited for his answer, "love teasing you." Gabriella's jaw dropped and she pushed him off of her. Troy chuckled at her expression.

"It's not funny."

"Yes it is. Your face was priceless." Gabriella hit his arm hard, her eyebrows pressing together. She huffed and stood up. Troy pulled her back down and she landed on his left arm.

"Don't touch me." She pushed Troy's arm off of her, but didn't get up.

"Gabi, you know that I don't need to tell you that I like you."

"I just want to hear from you." She turned to lay on Troy's chest. "So I know it's true."

"It is true. Just believe it from the heart." Gabriella giggled. "What?"

"That sounded very cheesy."

"Just call me Mr. Cheesy Man." Gabriella climbed over onto Troy and looked him in the eye. Her wavy long hair fell onto the sides of his face. He smirked as Gabriella put on a confused face.

"What?" Suddenly, Troy pushed her to the side and flipped her over, Troy on top of Gabriella. He looked at her giggling and trying to get out of his grasp. But he held her close to him, his face inches apart from hers. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes, feeling his tenderness of his lips. Then he kissed her nose. Her hands were sliding down the sides of her body closer to him. He kissed each of her closed eyes and each of her cheek. Her hands lands on his stomach and they slithered under his East High black jacket and his red American Eagle shirt to feel the smoothness of his six-packed chest. Finally, his lips pressed onto hers.

She longed to taste those lips again. She pulled her hands out of his shirt and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling him in. His arms collapse on her sides and he fell on top of him.

"Ouch," he mumbled. Gabriella chuckled and pushed him next to her. She took her jacket off and threw it onto her desk and slipped her Converses off.

"That's better. It'll also be easier for you to take my clothes off." Troy chuckled and pushed her onto the bed and crashed his lips onto hers.

* * *

"How long does it take for them to say 'I'm sorry'?" Sharpay asked annoyed.

"I told you they're having sex," Chad announced.

"I doubt it. I'm going up," Taylor said. She stood up. Taylor stepped upstairs before Kelsi could pull her down to stop. Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, and Jason followed her up. She opened the door open without knocking and entered.

"OH MY GOD!" Taylor covered her eyes quickly. Chad came in after her and pointed at Troy and Gabriella.

"I told you they were doing together!" Gabriella covered her body with his bedspread.

"You guys! Get out!" Troy stepped out of the bed and picked up his boxers publicly.

"BOLTON! PULL YOUR PANTS UP!" Taylor yelled, still covering her eyes. Troy pulled on his boxers hurriedly.

"Can you at least get out and let us get dressed?" Troy said irritated. Taylor turned the other way and pulled Chad out.

"Can't anybody give us some privacy?" Troy pulled on his jeans.

"It's not like we did anything. We didn't even get to the lust." He leaned over to her and kissed her lips.

"We'll find some way. Promise." She smiled and grabbed her pink Victoria's Secret push-up bra and matching thong from her nightstand and put it on under the sheets. Then she grabbed her jeans from the floor.

"Have you noticed that every time we're getting to the sex part, there's always someone interrupting us?" Gabriella asked as she got her shirt from her bedpost.

"Yeah I did. First was me cause I didn't want to do it. Second, were Ryan and Martha. And now, it's Chad and Taylor. It's like God sent those people to stop us from doing the wrong thing."

"Sex is not wrong. Sex is art and you do not rush art." **A/N: Credit to Gossip Girl!**

"Yeah, uh huh." He pulled on his shirt and flipped the collar of his jacket. "Shall we go down?" Gabriella puts on her jacket and slipped on her Converses.

"Ready when you are." Troy grabbed her hand and walked her out of her room.

"Finally, the sex couple has come downstairs," Chad broadcasted.

"I see you guys made up," Sharpay said, trying hard not to giggle. Gabriella pulled Troy downstairs faster so she can sit on the couch.

"Yeah, they made up alright," Taylor smirked. She shivered at the sight of naked people.

"We didn't ask you to go upstairs," Gabriella sat down next to Taylor. She shivered in her jacket and Troy wrapped his arms around her.

"When are you guys getting official?" Jason leered.

"What do you mean by that, Jason?" Troy raised his eyebrow.

"Like when are you going out saying 'Gabi's my girlfriend!' or 'Troy's my boyfriend!'?

"When you sleep and never wake up again."

"I assume that's never."

"Why not?" Sharpay asked. "You guys look so cute together. And you guys already act like a couple, so why not just ask her to be your girlfriend?"

"Because I don't like to rush things," Troy said, kind of getting annoyed that his friends are asking these questions.

"Nuh uh, Troy Bolton is not the kind of guy to _not _rush things," Chad confirmed.

"Well, this Troy Bolton has changed," Troy snapped back. Gabriella put her hand on Troy's leg.

"And it's all because Gabriella Montez. Gabi, you're already a legend for changing the school's biggest player."

"Well, I'm thankful." Gabriella kissed Troy's cheek.

"I can imagine it now. Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton: the couple that never got together until they're sixty," Jason said. Kelsi elbowed him on the arm.

"I'm getting disturbed by these questions," Gabriella said. She stood up and released her hand from Troy's and walked into the kitchen.

"You see? Even Gab's getting annoyed," Troy said. Taylor stood up.

"You guys should respect Gabi's personal life. It's not your choice to put her and Troy together," Taylor snapped. She followed Gabriella into the kitchen. She sees Gabriella pouring herself a glass of water from the refrigerator.

"Honey, would you like to talk?" Taylor asked.

"Not really." Gabriella slid herself into a seat on the dining room table. Taylor sighed and slid to the chair next to her.

"I think we should. I'm sorry that the gang is kind of annoying you with the questions."

"I'm not annoyed. I'm just kind of weird hearing these questions."

"Why?" Gabriella took another sip and placed her cup on the table and turned to Taylor.

"I asked Troy if he could tell me, face-to-face, if he likes me. But he said that I don't need to hear him say that he likes me. He said that as long as I know, it's okay."

"Well, then he doesn't need to say it. He just admitted it to you."

"How?"

"By telling you that you don't need to hear him. Because he knows that you know, so it's nothing worth repeating."

"But I really want to hear him say it. Say that he actually likes me."

"Well, when he decides to make you official, you might not hear 'I like you' but instead 'I love you'."

"Woah, I never said I loved him. That's too fast."

"Maybe. Just think about it. Like you said, you don't want to rush things with Troy. So give him some time to think things through like how he's going to tell you he likes you." Gabriella nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Tay. I know I can talk to you the most." Taylor grinned and hugged Gabriella.

During that hug, Gabriella kept thinking. _How come Troy isn't telling me he likes me? How can Taylor say that instead of him liking me, he'll tell me he loves me? I'm so confused. _Gabriella pulled back, smiling at Taylor. It may not be a real smile, but it's good enough to show Taylor what she's not feeling inside.

* * *

Drama freaks a hold!

Looks like GM is getting a little confused with the 'Live. Laugh. Love.' quotation. Hope TB will get her mind winded up and maybe a little action afterwards.

What happened at GM's party stays in GM's party. Sorry you couldn't get the latest in scoop of it, but whatever you know now is the best scoop of all.

Later babes,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that I'm not really updating. I'm just getting addicted to reading other people's stories. So I've decided to give you a little sneak peak to the next chapter. It's totally gonna be awesome. The next chapter is about the gang skipping the class trip to Washington D.C. and instead, going to Las Vegas. They're going to be some drama including the crazy events of Valentine's Day that's during the trip. Let's see what Troy is going to do for Gabriella and that also includes the rest of the guys for their girlfriends or almost-to-be girlfriend (for Chad and Taylor; they're not a couple yet). Hope you like the idea! DON'T STEAL!**


	15. Chapter 15

Gossip Girl here

GM and TB were caught holding hands at Starbucks. Maybe they're a couple and maybe not. But we're bound to know if they did each other yet.

CD and TM are cruising through Albuquerque park. They're not holding hands, but they do seem like they're into each other. Or at least TM is; CD is just trying to chase after the pigeons and the dogs on their leashes.

KN and JC love just staying at home. They're at JC's house playing one-on-one basketball against each other. How cute is that; girlfriend playing the boyfriend's favorite sport?

SE and ZB are having a food fight after making a chocolate cake for their desires. SE has flour all over her blonde hair as ZB has chocolate frosting all over his face. The frosting actually camouflages his face so it doesn't appear to show much.

As for RE, well, he's gonna be a loner for a while. Or maybe the rest of his life.

Everyone knows it's Valentine's day in less than a week or exactly, six days. Also the same week the five-days class trip to Washington D.C. is coming up, in about three days. The gang's usual plan every year is to skip the class trip and go to Vegas. But is that their plan for this year now that GM has joined them? It all depends on her.

Xoxo,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"What's this I hear about a five-days class trip to Washington D.C.?" Gabriella whispered to Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi during Ms. Darbus's daily lecture of the announcements and then something totally off-topic.

"It's where the whole junior class goes to Washington D.C. for five days, obviously," Taylor said.

"But we won't be doing that because we're going to Vegas," Sharpay said, tipping her chair and putting her legs on the desk. Ms. Darbus minds a lot about that, unless you're her favorite student a.k.a. Sharpay Evans.

"Vegas? It's like half way across the country," Gabriella said.

"That's the point. Every year, we call in sick that we have a stomach flu and then we take Sharpay's private jet and go to Vegas," Kelsi said.

"And I thought Kelsi was a goodie-goodie," Gabriella mumbled.

"All the coolest girls and coolest guys are going," Sharpay said, "which only includes me, Taylor, Kelsi, Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and this year you."

"What about Ryan?"

"Who _cares _about Ryan? He can go masturbate on the plane to Washington D.C. if he can actually do it."

"That's harsh, Shar," Taylor said.

"I know. That's why I love saying it." Sharpay took out her nail file and started filing her already manicured fingers.

"You guys actually skip W.D.C. and just go to Vegas?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. What are you, deaf?"

"Where does the seniors go then?"

"Hawaii," Kelsi said.

"Washington D.C. sounds so educational. And the seniors get a vacation. That's why I invented the 'Ditch D.C. and Go Vegas' plan. It's been going on since freshmen year and it's always been our gang only. Nobody else was invited. But some people tried to sneak on my plane."

"They don't go at the same time right?" Gabriella asked.

"Hell no. Hawaii in winter? That's fucked up. They go on the last week of school. So for the seniors, their graduation ceremony is like in the beginning of June. And their last day of school is the day before the Hawaii trip starts," Sharpay snapped. She was mad that the seniors got to get out of school earlier than them.

"It's okay Shar. Remember, we're seniors next year, so our time will come," Kelsi said.

"Fine. But anyways, Gabi are you coming to Vegas with us?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not used to ditching a class trip."

"It wouldn't matter. Remember, you were the bad girl at your old school. It's nothing new about ditching this."

"It's not bad, it's just that I'm not used to it. Especially when we're all on the other side of the country."

"Does it matter?" The bell rang and the girls stood up. The guys followed them out.

"Are we going to Vegas or what?" Chad asked. He was actually reading a brochure. "I heard Mirage is having a magic show. I want to go."

"We'll all go, Chad," Troy said, putting his hand on Chad's shoulder. "We go every year, remember?"

"What's our hotel this year?" Jason asked.

"I was thinking Gabriella should choose it," Taylor said.

"I agree. This year is her first year coming with us," Sharpay said.

"I never said I was going," Gabriella verified.

"Why not?!"

"I need to ask my mom."

"You don't need to tell your mom. She's not gonna know."

"I don't know."

"Gabi! You have to go! It's not gonna be fun without you!"

"I've never done this before."

"You know, Valentine's day is during the Vegas trip. Troy could do something for you," Taylor said.

"I don't care," Sharpay said annoyed.

"But I do," Troy said, "I'm planning something for her." He wrapped his arms around Gabriella. She smiled, putting her hands on Troy's arms.

"See Gabi? You want Troy to waste his plans just because you're not going?" Taylor said.

"Fine, I'll go," Gabriella said, giving up. Sharpay squealed and ran over to Gabriella. She pushed Troy back and gave Gabriella the biggest hug. Troy pretended to look at his wrist and then pulled Sharpay away from Gabriella.

"She's mine. Back off," Troy barked.

"Looks like Troy's jealous," Kelsi whispered to Taylor.

"And over Sharpay. This is funny," Taylor whispered back.

"I am not jealous. Sharpay was just suffocating her."

"No, she…" Troy covered Gabriella's mouth.

"Work with me here," Troy whispered in her ear. She licked Troy's palm, causing him to remove his hand.

"Ewww… gross." He wiped his hand on his white American Eagle 'Eagle Signature Full-Zip' jacket. **A/N: Picture in profile. **

"I speak for my own mind. And I say Sharpay didn't suffocate me. But it was cute that you were pulling me away from her, so here." Gabriella pecked him on the lips and hugged him from the side, facing the gang.

"That's so cute," Sharpay cooed.

"I should pull you away from Sharpay more often then." Troy hugged Gabriella back.

"Let's go before I get a detention again. I already got two tardies," Chad said.

"Who say tardies these days?" Jason asked.

"Adults over 30," Taylor said. Everyone laughed.

* * *

"So what are you planning for Gabs on Valentine's Day?" Chad asked in free period. The guys decided to practice since basketball season has ended and they were still b-ball obsessed.

"A little slow-dancing, a little dinner, a little girlfriend proposal…" Troy said, daydreaming about his plan.

"Nice. Are you also going to give her a promise ring saying 'I love you forever Gabi'?" Chad chuckled at his own joke, but Troy didn't find it funny. He threw toward Chad's chest and as Chad paid attention to his joke, he got hit in the chest. The ball fall on his foot, but Chad was more in pain on his chest.

"Dude," Chad coughed, "what's that for?"

"For being your idiotic self."

"Is that not normal?"

"Troy, you should be used to it," Zeke picked up the ball from Chad's foot and passed it to Jason.

"Yeah, but it gets stupid every time."

"Hey guys!" The guys looked up to see the girls coming in from the gym doors. Sharpay ran over to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Taylor kneeled down next to Chad and patted his back as he coughed a little more. Kelsi walked over to Jason and hugged him, but let go quickly when she smelled Jason's odor. Gabriella raised her eyebrows at Troy, still standing at the doorway, as he walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"How are you doing, babe?" Troy asked. He knew that he smelled so he didn't hug Gabriella.

"Fine. We finished going to the library, so we came here for the rest." Gabriella walked over to the rest as Troy followed.

"Why don't you guys go shower and we'll wait here?" Sharpay suggested. The guys nodded and ran over to the guys' locker room.

"I can't wait for the Vegas trip. What are you planning for Valentine's Day?" Kelsi asked. She sat on the bleachers and put Jason's backpack on her lap.

"I was thinking of taking Zeke shopping and after a little dinner," Sharpay said, sitting next to Kelsi and looking through Zeke's for baked goods.

"Chad really wanted to go to that magic show, so maybe that," Taylor advised. She sat between Sharpay and Kelsi. She turned to Gabriella, who was just standing by herself in front of them. "How about you, Gabs?"

"Don't know. Depends on Troy."

"You don't have anything planned for Troy?"

"I don't know. I know he's going to do something for me."

"I bet he's going to do something totally romantic," Sharpay smirked. She pulled out a bag of homemade cookies and stuffed one in her mouth. "Yum, chocolate." Gabriella giggled at her expression.

"So what's our hotel this year, Gabi?" Kelsi asked.

"I guess the Palms. If we all chipped in, we could get four suites."

"Good. Me and Zeke, Jason and Kelsi, Chad and Taylor, You and Troy. Perfect." Sharpay stuffed another cookie in her mouth.

"I was actually thinking of me and Taylor, you and Kelsi, Troy and Chad, Jason and Zeke."

"Then a lot of us would have to swap rooms if we're gonna even think about having sex with them."

"WHAT?!" Kelsi, Taylor, and Gabriella shouted in unison.

"You know you want to." Sharpay happily stuffed another cookie in her mouth. She licked off the bits on her lips that was on her lip gloss. Then she made a disgusted face and slowly swallow. "Ew. Chocolate and Cinnamon does not go together."

"I don't think we have to sleep in the same suite as our significant other," Taylor said.

"Say one more time? I don't speak smart."

"I mean, we can just hang out together. Who said we're gonna even have sex with them?"

"Well, me and Zeke have something planned. So I suggested me and him room up."

"Whatever. I'll just sleep with Jason then since we're dating. And you and Gabi aren't dating your 'significant other'." Kelsi put air quotes on 'significant other'.

"Then fine. It's me and Gabi, Troy and Chad, Jason and Kelsi, Zeke and Sharpay."

"Why?!" Taylor turned around to see the guys walking toward them. "I wanna sleep with Taylor," Chad whined.

"Shut up." Taylor pushed him away from her.

"How come Jason and Kelsi, and Zeke and Sharpay gets to sleep with each other?" Troy asked.

"Because they're dating. And you two are too slow to ask us out, so we're sleeping together. And you guys will bunk together."

"We'll just switch rooms with you on occasional nights then," Troy grinned. Taylor was going to argue back, but Gabriella interrupted.

"It depends if I want to switch rooms with you," Gabriella said.

"Then I'll just have to grab you out of your room."

"Nobody's going to open the door for you."

"Then I'll have to ram it down."

"You can't…" Before Gabriella could finish, Troy grabbed her from the stomach and twirled her around. "Stop! I'm getting dizzy!"

"Then say you'll sleep with me."

"No!"

"You can't force the girl to sleep with you," Taylor said.

"True, but I can grab her and carry her to my room." Troy finally put her down, but doesn't release her. She hits him on the chest multiple times before laying her head on his chest.

"Grow old and die, please." Taylor hit Chad on the head.

* * *

Gossip Girl planning her class trip to Washington D.C…. or maybe Vegas? Even if I'm at D.C. doesn't mean I still can't keep an eye on the East High Fabulouses.

Let me in you on a little secret, in Vegas right there is a surprise for GM. Wonder what (or who) it is. GM will have to find out when she gets there.

You know you love me,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**A/N: I got the idea from a book so I'm not technically stealing their idea, it's just the Vegas part. Anyways, I'm not continuing The Partner Survey because I'm so frikkin' bored of it. But I started a new story called "She's Still Here". You'll have to read the summary on my profile. It's pretty good, but in the beginning everyone thought Gabriella is dead when she isn't. **


	16. Chapter 16

Gossip Girl in Washington D.C. (At least on the way)

Yeah, my dad wouldn't let me go to Vegas, so I had someone following the East High crew to there. I'm on the plane right now, which sucks. They have disgusting food and my ears hurt. Hope GM and the others are actually having fun, drinking down champagne and flying in SE's private jet.

Today is the day we leave for D.C. or at least people who signed up for it and are actually going. The cool people a.k.a. the East High Fabulous are on their way out of the house and on their way to SE's house so they could ride in her Hummer to SE's private jet.

TB is shown with his three luggages in his Range Rover, waiting for CD outside his house. CD comes out of his house carrying twice as much luggage into TB's Rover.

GM and TM are fixing their make up outside GM's house while one of GM's maid and butler puts her dozen of luggages into TM's limo. TM's luggages are one less than GM but still a lot and put into TM's limo.

SE's luggage was still piling into the Hummer limo along with RE's luggage, but instead he's going to D.C. since he didn't want to cause drama with GM and the others.

As for the rest, they're also loading into JC's car. KN's luggage is about eight, JC's about two, and ZB's about three. Don't ask me why I know these stuff, I have insiders.

Hope they're gonna have fun at Vegas. I know I'm not.

In a glummy mood,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Jason closes the trunk of his own Mercedes BMW 2008. His parents: Daniel Cross, former NASCAR racer, and Leila Montgomery-Cross, an ex-model, has given him an early birthday present as of a limited edition car hand-put together by NUMMI in California. He jumps in the driver along with his girlfriend of three months, Kelsi Neilson, sitting in the passenger seat next to him. Behind him is Zeke Baylor, already strapped in and seat buckled in. He turned around and grabbed one of Zeke's oatmeal cookies. He grinned at his old friend and started the engine.

"Excited, honey?" Jason asked his girlfriend.

"Totally." Kelsi had on an aspharagus-colored Aero 'Dot Pullover' Hoodie, a cactus-colored Aero Sparkle Logo Baby T, a light vintage Aero 'Hailey' Skinny Flare Jeans, a white Aero 'Cable' Scarf, and a pair of sand-colored UGG® Australia 'Classic Tall' Boots from Nordstrom. **A/N: Pic in profile.** Jason smiled at her outfit today. He thought it was cute how she accessorizes her style.

"I'm excited too. Why didn't you ask me?" Zeke asked, mouth stuffed with his own cookies.

"Because you're eating and spitting all over my brand new car." Zeke closed his mouth and kept chewing.

"Jase, I was thinking of that new swim club in Treasure Island we could go to. I heard it's fabulous."

"Sure, we'll go." Kelsi smiled. Suddenly, her Samsung cell phone rang of the ringtone 'Apologize' by One Republic. She dug through her Coach purse and pulled out her sounded phone.

"Hi Shar… We're on our way… Then wait… Just cause Gabi and Tay aren't there yet doesn't mean they're not going… I'll see you later… fine." Kelsi handed her phone to Zeke.

"Your wife wants to talk to you." Zeke chuckled and took the phone out of Kelsi's hands.

"Hi sweetie." Zeke and Sharpay were deep in their own conversation.

"What are you planning for V day?" asked Jason.

"Anything you have planned."

"You're right. I do have something planned." Kelsi grinned. She saw Jason moving his hand toward hers, which was on her lap. Kelsi rolled her eyes at his slow motion and took his hand. He kind of pulled back his hand a little, but Kelsi pulled it to her lap.

"You don't have to be scared to make a move, you know." Jason smiled and rubbed the knuckles of her left hand.

"I know. You know I'm nervous around you." Kelsi looked at their hands clasp together and intertwined it. Her hand was so warm between his fingers. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Pay attention to the road." Jason laughed and set his hand with hers on her lap.

* * *

"Where are those kids? We have a plane to catch," Sharpay groaned as she checked her Sidekick for the fifth time in ten minutes. 

"Calm down, Shar. They'll be here soon."

"Shut up. You know I'm still mad at you for what you did with Gabi the other night." Ryan held his palms up like he was being arrested. Suddenly, he saw Troy's Range Rover being pulled up next to her Hummer.

"Troy!" Sharpay ran to the other side to hug Troy. He hugged back and let go.

"I need to get my luggage, Shar." Sharpay pulled back quickly and blushed in embarrassment. Troy chuckled at her expression and continued walking toward the trunk of his car. Chad stepped out of the passenger side and helped Troy with his own luggage and set it inside Sharpay's Hummer. Soon, Taylor's limo started showing down the street. It pulled up on the other side of the Hummer and stopped. Sharpay looked at Troy and Chad, who nodded for her to go squeal on the other side. Sharpay smiled widely and ran to the other side.

"Where were you guys?" Sharpay asked. Taylor stepped out of the limo following with Gabriella. Taylor's driver stepped out and rushed to the open door. He stepped into the limo and took out Gabriella's and Taylor's luggages. After pulling out of almost all of the luggages, only the luggage was covering one fourth of the big driveway.

"Sorry if we brought a lot of luggage," Gabriella said embarrassed.

"It's okay. I brought more than you guys combined." Gabriella giggled and hugged Sharpay for being so understanding.

"Hey babe." Gabriella looked up to see Troy helping her with her luggages. She stood up so Troy could carry it. "A little help?"

"You'll get your help when we get in the car." Gabriella laughed as she skipped to Sharpay and Taylor. He looked at Chad, who was also struggling with Taylor's luggage. Guess he and his best friend are in for a busy Vegas vacation.

Soon Zeke, Jason, and Kelsi arrived with Jason's BMW. They all decided beforehand that their cars would be parked into Sharpay's garage since when they get back, they could just drive to Sharpay's place and pick up their cars. After loading their luggage into the Hummer, they all filed in. They were going to the same destination including Ryan. Since he's actually going to D.C., he's going to a different gate.

* * *

Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor decided to sit in the end of the limo where they could chitchat all they want. Chad, Troy, and Zeke sat on the left side of the limo, talking about whatever they could think of. Chad started the conversation with basketball and ended up talking about cheese. See how random they could be? Jason, Kelsi, and Ryan were seated on the right side of the limo. It was more of Jason and Kelsi cuddling together while Ryan sat at the very end of the seat, reading a Sports Illustrated magazine. 

Troy got bored talking with Chad about paper towels so he got up and tapped Gabriella on the shoulder. She turned around to see Troy smiling cockily down at her. She rolled her eyes and pretended to not notice him. She continued talking to Taylor about Forever 21's last week's sale. Troy tapped Taylor on the shoulder.

"What do you want, Bolton?" Taylor hissed. He pointed at Chad, who was looking like a girly girl waving his hands all over the place while talking. Taylor groaned. "Your point?"

"You could tell Chad is bored right?" Taylor raised her eyebrows.

"Wouldn't it be easier to say 'Tay, can I take your seat so I can make out with Gabi?'"

"Why don't you sit with Chad, Tay? I need to talk to Troy anyways," Gabriella interrupted. Taylor gave up and stood up with Troy replacing her.

"Miss me?" he said cockily.

"No. You made me stop my conversation with Tay."

"Wow. Is it better to talk to your best friend about a clothing sale or making out with your soon-to-be boyfriend?" Gabriella playfully hit him on the arm.

"You are really stupid, you know that right?" Troy took her hand and kissed her palm.

"I know. I'm stupid enough to fall in love with another stupid one." _Woah? Fall in love? Where did that come from? _Gabriella looked at him like she was about to throw up. "Are you okay Gabs? I was just playing." Gabriella shook her head.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." Gabriella looked down for a while until she realized something. Her head shot up. "Hey! You called me stupid!"

"That was the joke." Gabriella hit him on the chest hard. Troy laughed like there was no point in sadness again. Gabriella rolled her eyes while he was still laughing. He wiped his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. She pulled back, looking at Troy's disappointed face, and sat on his lap.

"Isn't that much better?"

"Much." Gabriella giggled and laid her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, smelling the fruiting of her hair.

* * *

Taylor looked at Troy and Gabriella snuggling together. It was really cute how they manage to like each other without killing each other. Gabriella seemed like the type of girl who would flirt with any guy in the world and the guy would like it. Troy seemed like the type who would do the same thing except actually sleep with the girl. She knows Troy isn't those kinds who would sleep with girls like other players she's seen. He's more of a hooking up kind of player than a one night stand. 

Taylor looks at Chad, who was still talking to Zeke about some guy named Yao Ming. Hearing from him, he's a basketball player who played in the NBA. Zeke looked like he was bored; could tell because he's looking at Sharpay on the other side of the limo. She's staring out of the window like she was bored too. Taylor took her arm and passed by Chad to tap Zeke on the leg.

"She looks like she's bored. Why don't you go entertain her?" Zeke smiled at Taylor and nodded. He got up and walked over to Sharpay, squeezing between her and Troy to put his arm around her waist. Taylor saw this and grinned. She admired Sharpay having a sweet boyfriend who cared for her and fulfill her every desire. Looking at Chad, he never really did anything to impress her. He'd always become stupid and say idiotic stuff about his friends. The only time he had ever done something charming was the last time he tapped Taylor on the shoulder asked her if she fell in love before. That was really cute, but ever since then, he's done nothing to catch her attention.

"Chad?"

"Hmm?" Chad looked up from his magazine. It was the same magazine Ryan was looking at a few minutes ago, so she guessed Chad took it from Ryan.

"Remember last time you said about being in love in Spanish class?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been in love before?" What a weird way to bring a past event up.

"I thought I did. But I didn't."

"With who?"

"One of my ex-girlfriend." That really got her attention. She's known Chad as one of the biggest players beside Troy.

"Do tell," she said, sounding like a therapist.

"Why are you so interested?"

"Because it's something I need to know."

"For what? Future research on dating?"

"Just talk, Danforth."

"You're feisty today." Chad flipped close his magazine and set it on the red carpeted floor. "You know Ande Anderson?"

"Yeah. She was one of the cheerleaders who was caught doing a blow job on Ian." Ian was the football captain in their sophomore year. He graduated last year.

"Or so people say," he mumbled. He returned back to his regular tone. "Anyways, I dated her in freshmen year."

"And?"

"We were serious two months. Dating and what couples do. But I overheard her talking to her cheermates on how she was only using me to get close to Troy."

"Serious? How is dating a girl using you for your best friend 'serious'?"

"Because I really liked her. I thought what we had was special."

"And then you found out it was all fake because of Troy."

"Yeah."

"How did Troy take it?"

"Not so well. He went up to her and broke it off for me."

"I saw that. She was crying at her locker after Troy left."

"You should have seen Troy when I told him. He was furious."

"Well, it's sad to see your best friend being used."

"Yup, but I was over her by the time I heard she was being a slut to show Troy that she was over him, which she wasn't." Chad crossed his legs like a lady. Taylor slapped his leg and he put his foot back down on the floor.

"That proves her wrong. So any luck finding another girl?"

"I'm single and looking. Doesn't hurt to try another." Taylor rolled her eyes. Before she could react, Chad put his hand on top of hers. "Are you willing to try?"

"Try what?" She took her hand away from him.

"Try something with me." Taylor raised her eyebrows. "Like dating? Hooking up? What ever you call 'hanging out with your significant other'?" Chad sat up straight, looking like a smart genius. Taylor smiled and laughed.

"How will I know you're going to take it seriously?" Chad took her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Does that convince you enough?" Taylor pulled her hand back again. She pecked him on the lips.

"I'll tell you when we get on the plane."

"Good thing the plane has bedrooms." Taylor grinned and laid on Chad's lap. Chad looked down at her and brushed her curly hair.

* * *

After a few more minutes, the driver dropped Ryan into his terminal so he could check in with his class. Then the driver drove a few feet before stopping again to drop off the rest of the gang. Troy stepped out first, taking Gabriella by the hand. The rest followed out in a regularly fashion. The driver and the boys helped take out all of the luggage out of the Hummer. They walked inside the Albuquerque Airport into their check-in. Sharpay stood in front so she could tell the check-in lady her private plane number. 

"Sharpay Evans. I'd like the Evans private jet number 3." The lady nodded and asked for identification. Sharpay gave the lady her ID card from East High. After asking for their passport and checking them in, she gave them each their passport back and their boarding pass.

"C'mon! Our gate is D12!" Taylor shouted, waving her passport and boarding pass together. She pulled on her Dior leather jacket and her Gucci bag on her shoulder. The gang followed down the terminal, passing the stores. Gabriella and Kelsi wanted to shop a little, but Troy and Jason pulled them. Surprisely, Sharpay didn't want to shop. When they got to the security, Sharpay saluted her driver off. He tipped his hat and walked away.

Getting through the security, they had to wait for a while because Zeke and Gabriella brought their laptops so they had to get it checked. Sharpay pulled Taylor and Kelsi to some stores. Turns out, there was much more stores than before the security. No wonder Sharpay didn't want to go there. Troy and Jason waited for the two.

"If I knew they were gonna go through my laptop, I wouldn't have put my lip gloss in there," Gabriella said. Troy put his arm around her waist.

"Why would you put your lip gloss in your laptop bag?"

"I don't know. My bag is already full." Troy took a second look at her medium-sized Dior bag. It was big enough to her laptop and some other stuff. Looking at Gabriella carrying her laptop and becoming a little tired, Troy offered to hold it. "Thanks, sweetie." She kissed his cheek and ran off to wherever the girls were.

"You fall bad." Troy turned around to see Chad and Zeke walking over to her. "Got your plans ready for Gabs on Lovers day?"

"Yeah. Made all the calls last night with Palms."

"I am so glad Palms have an indoor swimming pool." **A/N: I think? They could built one if they didn't. It's a hotel where a lot of celebrities go to, so they should have one. **

"Me too. Nobody would swim during winter."

"I know." Chad leaned on Troy's shoulder, which caused him to feel awkward. "Troy," Chad said in a baby voice, "would you bring me some more ice tea?" Troy bumped Chad off of his shoulder and Chad and Zeke laughed hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Sharpay asked when the girls came back, carrying about four bags of Duty Frees.

"Nothing," Zeke said. He picked up Sharpay's bags and put it with the other luggages.

"_Miss Evans, please come to your gate. Your plane has now arrived_," the intercom announced.

"Let's go. Our plane's here," Sharpay squealed. She walked off with the girls following while the guys supposedly 'offered' to pick up the bags since the girls didn't carry anything.

* * *

"Finally. On our paradise plane," Troy plopped down on the black leather couch. In front of him was a ping pong table. The other side of the plane had five seats with a bar. The people could grab any drink they like and sit on the chairs while drinking their drink. On the front of the private jet was a plasma screen TV contained with any channel in the world plus any movies that are available in movies theaters and movies that aren't even in theaters yet that don't even cost money. In front of the plasma screen wall is, of course, the pilot and the ladies that will be serving them for the flight. 

Behind all the cool features of entertainment, there were two bedrooms if any of the passengers were tired. Instead of sleeping on the couch, they could sleep in the bedrooms. Each bedroom included a queen sized bed with a bathtub and a tiny bathroom.

"This is awesome," Chad plopped on the couch next to Troy. Troy scooted over to the side. Gabriella plopped on the arm of the couch next to Troy.

"Having fun?" Gabriella leaned down to kiss Troy, which he gladly accepted. Troy pulled Gabriella down so she'd sit on his lap. "I'm falling for you too much."

"That's a relief." Gabriella giggled and Troy pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

"Look at those lovebirds," Sharpay pointed at Troy and Gabriella pretending to makeout when Gabriella kept pulling back and then going back for another liplock. She and Zeke were sitting on the bar seats with a lemon iced tea in her hand and a Coke in his hand.

"They're so cute. Just like us," Zeke said. He put his hand on Sharpay's leg.

"I know. That boy better make them official, or I will lock them in a room together and shower them in condoms." Zeke chuckled and kissed her shoulder.

"Why are you planning their date when you should be thinking about ours?" Sharpay turned around and laid on him. It was kind of easy since the chair didn't have something to lay back on.

"I am. But I'm letting you plan it. I know you want it to be romantic." Zeke grinned and kissed her forehead.

"You're right. Hope you'll be surprised." Sharpay leaned up to kiss his chin.

"I will. Only because it's coming from you."

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I know this chapter isn't long enough. But for the days I've been missing, it's enough. There's another chapter of She's Still Here, so go read it. I'm on the way into writing the next chapter of this story and the other one. **

**And you should notice I gave each couple a private talking. Hope you like it. I know the couples should have their own individual scene to entertain you.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to zanessaluver4evr because she's the first to actually PM me and tell me that she loves this story. It really made me smile, especially since that day I was in a bad mood. Her mail just put a smile on my face. So since she loved this story, I'm going to make this one a special one.

* * *

**

Bored in D.C.,

Yes, this place really reeks. Nobody cares about the president when you could splash yourself at the local swimming club. Nobody cares about the Lincoln monument when you could see it on a back of a penny. AND NOBODY CARES about President Bush when he is a pain in the ass. (Sorry for all those who actually _like_ Bush; he's just a disgrace to us Albuquerqians) Especially when you got the whole gang out in Vegas having the time of their lives. Or not.

Still on the plane, the gang is drinking cocktails and chitting chatting about how much fun they're going to have. I believe it's going to be a blast, because I know it's better than being in D.C. Being the richest doesn't mean you're being the bitchiest. It's just that you can have more of what you get than what you can want.

Don't worry; I don't mean that by all Sweet Sixteeners who've been in Super Sweet Sixteen on MTV. I mean those who can spoil themselves at the very time, showing off their glamour and bullshit. I don't fucking care why you can spend your money on boring shit when you know it's not even the latest style or even in this century. Get something useful like a mirror? Yeah, I remember. Every spoiled person has a mirror to check themselves out and say 'Hey! I'm beautiful and I'm full of ass enough to show it'. Get a life, will you?

Leaving the building,  
Gossip Girl  
(I'm just mad that D.C. is the capital)

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Gossip Girl had a rant!" Sharpay yelled as she checked her Sidekick. Zeke was carrying her silver bag as he pushed the cart holding their luggages. They finally got off the jet within four hours of flying. Everyone each was pushing a cart. Troy was pushing his and Chad's luggages. Chad was pushing some of the Taylor's. Zeke was pushing some of Sharpay's. Jason was pushing his and Kelsi's. Gabriella was pushing her own. Taylor was pushing the rest of hers and some of Sharpay's. Kelsi was pushing Zeke's and some of Sharpay's. Sharpay was pushing the rest of her stuff and some of Gabriella's. The driver's eyes bulged out when he saw how much luggage there was.

The guys stayed behind to help the limo driver while the girls got into the limo first. It wasn't anything different from Sharpay's Hummer since it was still long and the carpet was still red. There was a mini refrigerator containing everyone's favorite foods and drinks. There's also a dinner menu inside from Palm's; the owner at Palm's had exclusively cleared space in his schedule to come to Las Vegas and welcome them to the Palms Hotel. Even Lindsay Lohan, Kanye West, or even Paris Hilton never got the chance of meeting the actual owner of Palms Hotel.

"This is awesome!" Kelsi said, "They must have re-done the whole city."

"Wait till it's night time. We're bound to see lots of lights," Jason chuckled. The driver dropped them off at Palms where they saw an old tall man, wearing a black suit with a turquoise tie coming out of the hotel, linking warms with a younger woman almost looking five years older than them.

"Welcome back Sharpay!!!" The older man said, hugging Sharpay. Sharpay also kissed the younger woman's cheek.

"You guys, this is George Maloof and his wife, Cecilia. George and Cecilia. This is Taylor McKessie, Gabriella Montez, Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, and Kelsi Neilson," Sharpay introduced.

"Troy Bolton, you've looked a lot older when your dad and I played pools in the olden days," George chuckled. "How's he doing?"

"He's fine," Troy answered. He doesn't remember even meeting this guy.

"You might not remember me." It's like he read his mind. "But your dad and I used to come here every summer and hit it in the clubs. I guess now we're just oldies who need to get shot and die." George chuckled again as Troy laughed faintly. "Why Chad, you look handsome. How's James and Lorraine doing?" James was Chad's father, who was a pro wrestler in his younger days. His mom, Lorraine Cerlawen, was also an ex-model and very close friend's with Jason's mom."

"They're fine. Do I know you?" George chuckled and ignore Chad's question.

"My, my. Kelsi Neilson. Daughter of Henry Neilson? I remember when he came to Vegas for a concert. How's he doing?" Kelsi raised her eyebrows. How does he know her father's name?

"Err… he's fine?" George chuckled. He moved on to Zeke.

"Zeke, do you like baking?" Zeke nodded violently. "Then you must have carried your father's genes. He used to work at the Palms kitchen until he found out his ex-girlfriend was having an affair with his co-worker." Zeke's jaw dropped. "Don't worry, that woman has never came to Vegas since." He moved on to Taylor.

"Taylor, you're pretty. Is your parents famous?"

"Sort of. My mom's a singer and my dad's a lawyer."

"What's your mother's name?"

"Dana McKessie."

"She reminds me of so much. Dana was so sweet and…"

"You're talking about my mother."

"Ah yes. Nice woman. Moving on." George moved to Gabriella and looked at her. "You're Gabriella Montez?" Gabriella nodded. "This is a problem."

"What?" Gabriella asked. He complimented each of her friend's parents and he's never heard of her parents?

"I don't think you should live here tonight."

"Why not George?" Sharpay butted in. She pushed her way between George and Cecilia.

"It's complicated. And personal for both me and Gabriella."

"I don't even know what's going on," Gabriella mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella. Never mind how I brought that up."

"I'll speak with you after," Sharpay said.

"Yes, anyways. Gabriella, how's your mother? You know, Cecilia's wearing your mother's design," George said.

"I can tell. From the fabric." Gabriella looked at the woman's dress. It was a Danielle Montez creation with a dash of sparkle on the breasts.

"That's great. You into designs?"

"No, I'm more of into studies and dancing."

"Maybe like your father, singing."

"You know my dad."

"Of course. I've met Steven Montez recently." Gabriella raised her eyebrows. His tone sounded kind of soft, like he's hiding something.

"Really? When?"

"Recently." George clapped his hands together. "Okay, now let's go get you checked in." George snapped his fingers and about eight men ran out of the hotel and grabbed the luggages from the limo. Gabriella couldn't notice who was getting her luggage, but she didn't care. She needed to find out why George was acting this way. "I've got your suite cards. You're all in the top floor of the hotel. Since two people are sharing a room, you guys decide what room you're getting. Each suite has a touché of Las Vegas, so don't be surprised. Unless one of you gets the special one," he purred at the last sentence. "So I'm glad you're staying here. Don't get into trouble here and now I'm off to Hawaii. Ciao." He waved goodbye to the gang and hopped into his red Ferrari convertible with his wife.

"He's really… weird?" Zeke said.

"He's sweet, but he's old. Get over it," Sharpay said. She held up the four key cards that George gave to her. "You guys pick a card and go up. Remember me and Zeke, Jason and Kelsi, Troy and Chad, and Gabriella and Taylor." Zeke slipped his hand to the second card, Gabriella grabbed the top, Troy got the bottom, and Kelsi got the last key. They went to the elevator and pressed the top floor, floor 48.

* * *

Zeke and Sharpay held hands and went to their room. They were looking for the suite 4831 when they found it. Zeke slipped the key in the slot and pulled it out. When the green light lit, they went inside.

"Oh," Sharpay started.

"My."

"Fucking."

"God." Zeke and Sharpay were staring at the same thing. It was the Nude Suite.

"How did we get this room?" The room was filled with nude girls from magazine and photoshoots. Zeke just stared at the wall. Sharpay slapped him on the head. "We need to switch rooms with someone."

"But who? I'm fine with being here."

"I'd rather get a smoking room than this one."

"Fine. We'll just go to the front desk."

* * *

Jason held Kelsi in his arms bride style. He was getting tired, but a relief flew over him when he saw their room number 4892. Kelsi slid the key and up came the green light. They went inside and looked at the bed. It was the Honeymoon Suite.

"This is so beautiful," Kelsi sweetly said.

"Yeah it is. If only we were married." Kelsi giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"There's even champagne in the middle." Kelsi pointed at the two wine glasses and a bottle of champagne in the middle of the bed. Jason placed her on the floor and ran for the wine.

* * *

"This better be a good room. Either the Nude Suite or the Stripper Suite," Chad moaned. 

"Why you want those rooms?" Troy asked.

"Because they have naked girls. Duh."

"I heard the Stripper Suite has a stripper pole."

"When me and Taylor have sex, I'm going to rent that room." Troy slid the key into the slot and turned the knob. Troy's jaw dropped.

"YES! WE GOT IT!!!" Chad yelled. He ran inside the room and jumped on the bed.

"I can't believe we got the Stripper Suite."

"It's totally sweet, man." Chad sat up. "Get it? Sweet? As in suite?"

"Whatever." He sat on the bed next to him. He looked up and almost had a baby barf. On the hooks up them hanged many lingeries.

"Now I don't have to rent this room. All I have to do is just live in it." Chad laughed and ran to the bar. He took a sip of the sample drink on the table. Then he ran to the bathroom. "DUDE! THEY HAVE A STRIPPER POLE IN THE SHOWER!!!"

Troy slapped his forehead. "Could this get any worse?" he wondered. "C'mon Chad! We need to get downstairs to meet the others!" Chad ran out and straight to the door.

"Troy! We gotta go downstairs to tell them!" Chad yelled in the hall. Troy groaned and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Hope our room is normal. I can not get the Nude Suite. It's disgusting," Taylor said. Gabriella picked out the key from her purse and slid it in the slot of their room 4863. The door opened as they saw a flood of white. It was the Heavenly Suite.

"This is awesome. Angels!" Taylor ran toward the white leather couch and plopped on it. She felt the white fur on the pillows.

"This is amazing. I can't believe we got this one," Gabriella said as she felt the fur on the bedspread. She fell back on the king-sized bed and rubbed herself all over it. It felt soft.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Gabriella stood up and open it. There stood a bellboy. A hot bellboy.

"Hi. I'm here with your luggages." Gabriella came back to Earth and opened the door wider. The bellboy pushed the luggage cart into the room and set the luggages on the floor.

"Thanks," Taylor said, not getting off the couch.

"I see you guys got the Heavenly Suite," the bell boy said. Gabriella nodded. "You're lucky. This suite is the best of all."

"Really? You just made my day," Gabriella said. The bell boy gave her a smile. A sexy smile, showing off his bright white teeth. He took out a card and handed it to her.

"I'm Logan. Call me when you need help." He grabbed the doorknob, not noticing her hand was still on it. Except for her. "Especially you." Gabriella smiled.

"Awesome." Logan saluted her and walked down the hall. Gabriella peeked at his ass. Perfect.

* * *

Troy and Chad sat down at the Palms Café where the gang said they would meet. They saw Sharpay yelling at the front desk, but they didn't want to interrupt since she looked mad. Even Zeke was scared that he sat at the sofa.

"I can't believe we got the Stripper Suite! I can't believe we got the Stripper Suite!" Chad sang repeatedly.

"Dude, stop. You're too high."

"I can't stop when I'm thinking about ladies taking off their clothes one at a time." Troy rolled his eyes. Then a guy came and handed him a piece of paper.

"From the girl at the bar." Troy turned around to see a girl in a black skirt and a blue sparkled blouse. She waved seducely at him and he turned back around. He opened the note and read the swirly handwriting.

_You're cute. Buy you a drink?_

"Chad, I'll be right back." Troy got up and walked to the girl. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I certainly know you. Your name?"

"Troy. Yours?"

"Pauline. Sit?" Troy sat on the stool next to her.

"You said you would buy me a drink?" The Bolton player is back.

"Sure." She motioned the bartender to get him a drink and he nodded. She turned her attention to him. "On vacation?"

"Yup. Class trip."

"Wow. You must be a bad boy, coming to Vegas."

"Yes I am." Pauline sexily flipped her hair to the side, revealing three piercing on her ear and a bar in her earlobe.

"Here alone?"

"No, I got friends I'm meeting."

"Ditch them."

"I can't. I made a commitment." She placed her hand on his thigh.

"And if you made a commitment to me, would you keep your promise?" Troy gulped down. No girl had ever flirted with him this big before.

"Sorry, I'm a junior in high school."

"Shit, you must be a really bad boy."

"I don't date older ladies."

"Then that's perfect." She opened her purse and opened her wallet. She showed her ID. Pauline Quakers. Junior at Oceanview High, Las Vegas. 2005-2006.

"So you're here because?"

"Taking a break from my friends. Do you like sluts?" Troy shrugged.

"Then do you mind if I take this off?" Before Troy could answer, Pauline took the bar on her earlobe and pulled it off. _What the fuck?_

"Sorry, I'm just sick and tired of wearing that. I didn't even get a piercing there." She leaned in his ear and whispered, "My friends are watching. Act like you're flirting back."

"I umm…" He looked at his table with Chad still there alone. "I don't know."

"Just look like you're flirting. You don't have to kiss me or anything. It's only supposed to last five seconds." He looked in her eyes; she looked like she was telling the truth.

"Fine." He leaned in to the side so the front would think he's about to kiss her, but between them is just closeness. Then Troy felt a slap on the head. He turned around and saw Gabriella mad as hell.

"Hey Gabi. This is…"

"I don't care who that slut is. What are you doing here?"

"I was just…"

"I don't want to hear. Who's this?"

"You didn't even let me fi-…"

"I don't care who she is. Why are you trying to kiss her?"

"It's not what it…"

"Shut up! Damn it!"

"Woah, she's harsh," Pauline said. Gabriella looked at her.

"You better leave before I smack you in the face!" Pauline stood up and walked away. She turned around, behind Gabriella making a 'call me' thing with his fingers. Troy's jaw dropped.

"Well?" Gabriella said.

"Nothing. I was just helping a friend."

"Why? You don't even know her."

"Well, now I do. It's not my fault I can't help a friend." Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked away. Troy started catching up until Gabriella sat back in her seat. Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, and Chad were already there. Troy took a seat next to Gabriella. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me Gabi." Gabriella gave him the silence treatment.

"What did you do now?" Taylor said, not showing that she cared for his answer.

"I was just helping a friend. Doesn't mean anything to me."

"Yeah, kissing a girl is called helping. I should help Logan then." Gabriella's eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

"Who's Logan?" Jason asked.

"This hot bellboy who came to our room to drop off our luggages. He's so sexy I swear he could be an Abercrombie, American Eagle, _and _Hollister model at the same time!" Taylor squealed.

"Really?" Troy raised an eyebrow at Gabriella.

"Fine! You win! But don't think I'll forgive you fast enough." Troy smiled and kissed her neck. Gabriella rolled her eyes and slipped onto Troy's lap.

"So anyways, where to today?" Chad asked.

* * *

**A/N****: I swear I don't like this chapter. It sucks.**

**But I did introduce to you our two new characters, Pauline and Logan. Enjoy! **

**Hate this chapter. If you hate this chapter too, I'm happy for you. If you actually like it, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!**


	18. Chapter 18

Monuments, Statues, boring shit. What else could be tiresome? Oh right, nothing.

GM, SE, and TM are caught in a stripper mall in big Dior sunglasses. Who are they trying to hide from? The guys or Ms. Darbus?

TB, CD, and ZB playing basketball in the outside basketball court. Some girls are peeping through the fence just to see them play with their six packs. I should know; I've seen TB and CD. ZB maybe has one; I'll have to sneak a peep.

JC and KN have been in their room lately. Luckily their room is the Honeymoon Suite or KN would be really naughty in the Stripper Suite. Maybe JC will sneak a whisper to CD about borrowing their suite?

Don't ask me how I am in D.C. It's boring ass; if you're here, go ahead and say hi. But I'll doubt you'll be saying it to the right Gossip Girl.

Update on you soon,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Taylor pulls down her Christian Dior sunglasses. It's black with the name on the side in gold. Sharpay has the same but it's white with the name in pink; Gabriella has the one-of-a-kind edition, navy blue with the name in white.

"Shopping today is really fun. We should do this more," Taylor said, re-applying a fresh coat of vanilla lip gloss.

"That's not a problem if we can get the guys to play more basketball. You know they can't get their hands off of us." Gabriella and Taylor chuckled at Sharpay's quote as they walked on the sidewalk next to Flamingo.

"Chad kept bothering me last night. Calling me and send 'ily' text messages."

"That's so cute though. Troy never does that to me," Gabriella said.

"He will soon, babe," Sharpay said. She flashes her white teeth toward the sun, getting some guys' attentions, including some who are taken.

"Let's go back to the Palms. I need to put these bags in my room before my arms breaks." Sharpay and Taylor nodded in agreement. They walked to the Palms and separated with Sharpay to drop their stuff. Gabriella grabbed her room key and slid it into the slot to unlock the door. When she opens the door, Gabriella saw a champagne on the white fluffy bed with her name on it.

"Open it, Gabs. I want to get drunk before I see Chad." Gabriella giggled as she grabbed the card.

_Three… two… one… till our kiss day. _

_-Your one&only_

"That's so cute," Taylor said as she grabbed the champagne. "Mmmm… 1932. Sweet."

"Troy's so sweet sometimes. He's really slow on relationships though."

"Don't worry, love. He's going slow because he's really serious with you. You should see when he asks out all his past girlfriends. Once he hears them squeal, he asks them out right away." Gabriella rolled her eyes. She knows that Troy isn't a player anymore; he wasn't really a player in the first place, he just got misunderstood. A player does not have sex with only three girls; that's called a player wannabe.

"_Gabriella, make a mental note of that. That was nice._" Gabriella thought. She sneaked a smile on her face.

"Thinking about Troy?" Gabriella looked up at Taylor, who was swinging her wine in the wineglass.

"Hey, that was my wine."

"Share, hon. We all need to." She took a long sip and poured herself another glass.

"Have you had sex with Chad yet?" Taylor's eyes widened. Good thing she didn't spit out her wine. She swallowed before answering.

"Where did you get that from?"

"Did you even lose your virginity?"

"No. I'm saving it for my beloved."

"Who is…"

"I'll find out soon. Don't rush love."

"I know, but Chad had the biggest crush on you. And you just keep giving him signals that means something to him, but means a game to you."

"So?"

"So, didn't you say you hate Troy's type? Troy's type was a player and you're being a player yourself."

"At least I don't move on from one girl to another."

"No you don't, but you play with a guy's feelings. And yes, I'll underline play."

"I don't know. I don't want Chad to get the wrong feeling. And I seriously like him." Gabriella's jaw dropped.

"You've never told anyone that before!" It's true; Taylor never admits her feelings, especially when it's Chad.

"Okay, fine. Since we all know you and Troy like each other, I'll say I like Chad. But I want to go to something serious with Chad and you never know if Chad is like Troy's past."

"You can't think. You gotta find out. You don't just wait for the answer."

"I'll find out. Soon. When I give Chad a little seductive massage down his ass." Gabriella giggled and pour herself a glass of the wine Troy send over.

"To our future boyfriends." Gabriella held her glass against Taylor's as it clinked.

"And to us, to getting our true love." _There goes the L word again. _Gabriella takes a sip of her wine, thinking when she'll actually be able to say the L word to Troy.

* * *

Chad hits the back of Troy's head. Troy's attention flies away with Chad grabbing the ball and shooting it in the basket. 

"Yes! I told you we'd win!" Chad high-fived Zeke in a victory dance that they made up with their Wildcat chant.

"That wasn't fair. You hit my head!" Troy argued.

"Yeah, that was kind of interference," Zeke said, wiping his face with the white towel he stole from the swimming pool.

"Oh well. Next game, we'll play a fair game." Troy shot him a glare as he sat on the grass. His head fell back when he saw a couple of teenage girls squeal and run away. He smirked; he was used to that since ever since he started basketball, girls would squeal seeing his abs.

"Have you noticed those girls watching us play basketball?" Chad asked. His afro sagged on his sweaty face and neck.

"No fucking duh. They've been watching us ever since we got on the court," Zeke said. He laid his bare back on the grass.

"Where's Gabs and the other girls?" Troy asked.

"Thinking about your girlfriend?" Chad asked. Troy slapped his bare back.

"What if I am? And she's not my girlfriend yet."

"Why do you have to wait for three more days?"

"Because I want Valentine's Day to be special for us. And it's a romantic thing to have your anniversary on the same day as Lovers Day."

"Since when are you so romantic?"

"Since I am serious about Gabi unlike you. I don't see you doing anything for Taylor." Chad held his head back like he's keeping the tears out of his eyes and brought his head back down.

"That's where you're wrong, my friend. I _am _doing something for my love."

"And what's that?" Zeke put his chin on his hand. "Do tell," he said, acting like he's interested when he knew that Chad's plan is like a cat licking her own brown shit.

"I'm taking her to Victoria's Secret and I'm going to let her pick out her very own lingerie. Then we're going to my room and have toasting sex multiple times. And then dinner is room service." Troy and Zeke looked at Chad and started laughing like hyenas from Lion King. Chad had a confused face on.

"You're seriously doing that?" Zeke asked. Chad nodded, no funny expression on. Zeke wiped his eyes and patted Chad's shoulder.

"You need help. Fast."

"You think it's not romantic?"

"It's your definition of romantic, not a normal dude," Troy said. His cell phone rang 'Music for Love' by Mario and Troy smiled widely. He dug through for his cell phone fast before picking it up hurriedly.

"Hey babe," he said into the phone. Zeke and Chad rolled their eyes and sat back on the grass.

"Hey. Where are you guys?" Gabriella said into the phone.

"Still at the basketball court. Are you in your room?" Gabriella nodded, but forgot that she's on the phone with him.

"Yeah. Taylor's drinking the wine that you sended over."

"That was supposed to be for you."

"I'm drinking it too. She's just drinking it because she wants to be drunk when she sees Chad." Troy chuckled.

"Do you want me to go over there then?"

"It's okay. I'm going to Bellagio to see the water show. Meet me there? It'll just be the two of us." Troy smiled.

"Sure. I'll just take a shower and run off to you." He heard Gabriella giggle at the end.

"Alright, I'll see you later."

"Love you." He waited for Gabriella's answer.

"Me too." She hung up and Troy heard the dial tone. He hung up too and sat back on the grass, head down.

"What's wrong, man?" Chad asked, noticing his best friend's face.

"Nothing. Nothing serious."

"Okay. Me and Zeke are going back to our rooms to take a shower. You coming?"

"I need to take the shower first. I'm meeting Gabi at Bellagio."

"Okay." Chad, Zeke, and Troy picked up their things and walked back into the hotel.

* * *

Troy looked himself in the mirror. He looked good. He had on a navy AE 'Campus' jacket, a red wool AE 'Snowdrift Crew' sweater, a blue AE 'Heartland' shirt, a light classic wash AE 'Bootcut' jeans, and a pair of white AE jogger. **A/N: Pic in profile.** He was here to impress Gabriella and he was going to succeed. He plans to, at least. 

Troy took his room key with him and walked out of his room. He went to the lobby when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he said. He looked up to see a girl who looked extremely familiar.

"Troy?"

"Do I know you?" Her face was really light.

"Pauline. Remember yesterday?"

"Wow." He looked closely at her face. "Is that your natural face?" Pauline giggled.

"Yeah. I was wearing dark colors yesterday, but today I'm wearing my normal colors."

"Well, you look pretty with your regular face." Pauline smiled.

"So where are you going?" Pauline asked.

"Out to Bellagio. Gonna see the water show."

"I love those! They're really pretty. Do you mind if I go with you?" Troy bit his lip. He wanted to see Gabriella really much right now, but he didn't want to ditch Pauline.

"Umm… you see…"

"Oh, your girlfriend's there?"

"Yeah. Sort of. Or at least she's not my girlfriend yet."

"I understand. I'll just see you later then." Troy nodded. Pauline smiled again. She really looked pretty in light makeup and she was wearing a yellow tank top, a denim jacket, a denim skirt, a black belt around her waist of her skirt, and black boots. How it reminded him of Gabriella when she came to East High earlier in the year. He woke up from his daydream and continued his journey to Gabriella.

* * *

Gabriella leaned on the bar to wait for the water show. It comes on every half an hour and right now, she has three more minutes until the next show. And she was still waiting for Troy. 

Gabriella took out her cell phone again. 2: 58 p.m. She snapped her Samsung Juke phone shut and stuffed in her Gucci purse. She was wearing a pink Aeropostale cami over another green Aeropostale cami, a white Hollister fur jacket, skinny Abercrombie jeans, and black Classical Vans. She sighed before she found her eyes dark and covered.

"Hi Troy," she said. Her eyes went bright again and felt someone's arms around her waist.

"Hi," Troy said, kissing her neck. She turned around to see his face and damn, he was sexy in his winter outfit. She kissed him on the lips as the water show start. She pulled back and turned to face front to see the water show. She felt Troy's chin on her shoulder and smiled.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Troy asked. His and Gabriella's fingers were intertwined as they walked down the street. 

"I don't know. Where do you usually go on the class trip?"

"Anywhere we see. It doesn't really matter to me as long as I'm with you." Gabriella squeezed his hand and smiled. Troy grinned too. "Gabi, I gotta be honest." Gabriella's eyes widened. _Is he breaking up with me? We're not even going out and he's going to end it just because of that skank yesterday. Just thinking about her wants me to throw up. How slutty was she? _She looked at Troy in the eye. He seemed serious.

"O-o-o-okay…"

"Are you okay?" Gabriella slowly nodded. Troy, out of nowhere, chuckled. "Gabi, you're thinking I'm breaking up with you right?" Gabriella twitched the side of her lip. "I'm not, but I do want to talk about something serious." Gabriella felt a ton of bricks lifted from her back. She smiled with her perfect teeth.

"Why don't we go to my room? We can discuss there." Troy nodded and Gabriella led him toward the Palms.

* * *

"Like my suite?" Gabriella asked as she pushed the door open and showed her white room. 

"It's very… white," Troy said, plopping down on the bed. Gabriella sat next to him.

"What's your suite?" Troy chuckled. "What?"

"You're gonna laugh when you hear it."

"No I won't. It's not like you have Sharpay's suite. She got the Nude one."

"Yeah I heard. Actually, me and Chad got the Stripper Suite." Gabriella's eyes widened. She let out a chuckle and drew invisible lines on his thigh.

"Wow, I should have gotten a lingerie for it."

"That's what Chad said." Gabriella raised her eyebrow. "No, I meant he was going to take Taylor to Victoria's Secret and buy her one."

"Why didn't you think of that?"

"I thought you weren't the type of girl."

"Well, you thought wrong." Gabriella pushed Troy roughly down on the bed and fiercely made out with him. Troy kissed her back as she pulled her shirt up. They took their clothes off of each other until Gabriella was only in her current black lingerie and Troy was in his red plaid boxers. Gabriella pulled back and looked down at him, her wavy brunette hair falling on both sides of his face.

"For once, we didn't get interrupted."

"Don't jinx the karma, Gabs." Suddenly, she heard the door open.

"Hey Gabi!" Oh shit, it was Taylor. Gabriella collapsed on top of Troy and pulled the covers over them. "I see you have company. I'll come back later." She heard the door slam again and then a little screaming in the halls. Gabriella looked at Troy, who was softly placing kisses on her shoulder and her neck.

"She's gone," Gabriella said. Troy looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, and you know what that means." Gabriella squealed as Troy tackled her into her bed.

* * *

"I walked in on them," Taylor said, eyes like she just saw a ghost. 

"It wasn't your first, remember? Maybe they might succeed today," Sharpay said. She took a sip of her black coffee and set it on the white plate.

"Yeah, I guess." Taylor sighed as she drank Sharpay's coffee.

* * *

Wow, TB and GM getting it on! If GM gets lucky, she might actually lose her virginity to TB! 

TM, CD, RE, and MC have seen TB and GM trying to make love for each other but never got passed it. I think this time will be their last time worrying about that.

Bye bye for bed,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update. I'm moving into another house and I'm really busy moving and stuff. But I'm working on my new story and She's Still Here, so stay tune!**


	19. Chapter 19

Gossip Girl here!

I'm been pretty busy with the trip. Surprisingly, it's an educational vacation. Fake gag Like I'm up for anything about learning. Btw, my greetings and sincerelies will be the same; it's very tiring to make different greetings for you. Ughh.

CD was caught leaving GM and TB's room. Was he seeing the action?

TM and SE are still in the café drinking away their problems. Or their boyfriends.

ZB and JC are found in their rooms showering away. They're still cute bare-chested, but no one's cuter than TB. Especially when he's sweating.

xoxo,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"_She's gone," Gabriella said. Troy looked at her and smiled._

"_Yeah, and you know what that means." Gabriella squealed as Troy tackled her into her bed._

"Ugh!" Troy heard someone groan. He looked down at Gabriella.

"Ugh!!" Gabriella groaned in frustration. Troy pulled the covers over him and saw a black dude behind him.

"Woah! What are you doing under there?" Chad asked. Troy rolled his eyes as Gabriella pushed him off of her. She covered her bare chest with the white blanket.

"You mean what are _you _doing here."

"Well, I was looking for Gabi."

"And now you've found her," Gabriella interrupted. Troy grabbed his boxers on the floor and put them on under the covers.

"Can I talk to you then?" Chad asked. He looked worried from Gabriella's eyes.

"Fine, but can you go to the bathroom so I can change?"

"Sure." Chad walked half way on the way to the suite's bathroom when he turned around. "Hey, then how come Troy gets to see you naked?"

"He won't." She glared at Troy, who was busy trying to doing his zipper appearing to be stuck.

"Oh." Chad finished his trip to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Interrupted. Again," Troy grunted. Gabriella reached for her hot pink bra on the white concrete nightstand.

"I know." Gabriella picked up her skinny jeans off the floor and slipped them on. Troy pulled his sweater on.

"Can we even get a private moment?" Gabriella pulled on her fur jacket.

"I can't. But your best friend is in the bathroom waiting for some talk time." Troy walked over to her and grabbed both of her hands. He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"You want me to stay with you?"

"Nah, I can handle it." Troy grinned and kissed her again. He walked to the front door and knocked on the bathroom door for Chad. As soon as he closed the front door behind him, Chad came out of the bathroom. The sound of the toilet flushing was ringing in Gabriella's ears.

"Sorry. I took a poop." Gabriella nodded and patted the bed while she took a seat on the one man couch.

"So what do you want to ask me, Chad?" Chad sat on the white unmade bed.

"I want to do something for Taylor on Valentine's Day, but I have no idea. I had a idea but Troy, Zeke, and Jason said it was stupid."

"I heard," Gabriella mumbled.

"So what do I do?"

"Well," she said in her regular volume, "why don't you give her a simple romantic dinner?"

"Like?"

"Well, at Harrah's, there's a beautiful restaurant called Amour L'above. You can go there."

"Do you need a reservation?" Gabriella pulled out her new cell phone, the Samsung Juke, and looked through her contacts. She shoved her phone in Chad's face.

"Here. That's the number. Call now." Chad took the phone and copied it into his Voyager.

"Thanks. You're the best." Chad hugged Gabriella and ran out of the room. Gabriella smiled; it was great to help a friend. Even if it was worth trying to get in bed with her soon-to-be boyfriend.

* * *

She left her room and went down to the lobby. She saw Logan putting some bags onto a gold cart.

"Hey Logan!" Logan looked up from his cart to see Gabriella running toward him. He smiled.

"Hey ummm…" Logan snapped his fingers to remember her name. He didn't really get her name when he gave her his card.

"Gabriella," Gabriella held out her hand, "but call me Gabi. Everyone does."

"Okay." He took her hand. "Gabi, how do you like Las Vegas?"

"It's good. The Palms is awesome."

"Good to know." Logan heard someone shouting at him from behind. He turned around to see an elderly man telling him to hurry up with the lugagges. He looked back at Gabriella. "Sorry, I got to go help with the suitcases. But maybe we could hang out later?"

"Sure. What time?"

"Umm.. my shift ends at seven. Why don't I come to your room at 7:15?"

"Okay." Gabriella smiled and gave him her cell phone number. Then Logan had to continue his job.

* * *

"Hon, what do you want to do tonight?" Kelsi looked up from her magazine. She was lying naked under the covers of the Honeymoon Suite's bed. Jason just took a shower and came out wearing only a towel around his waist. How delicious.

"I don't know. We always go to those romantic restaurants. Maybe we could go someplace else?" Jason sat down next to her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Sure, maybe Taylor could give us some ideas." Kelsi smiled and climbed out of the bed. She put her pink silk robe Sharpay got for her on her sixteenth birthday on.

"Shit," she heard Jason murmured. She turned around.

"What?"

"I shouldn't have taken a shower or then I could've taken a shower with you." Kelsi rolled her eyes. Jason was being really passionate about their sexual lives lately. Maybe because they're sleeping in the same bed with no clothes on at night?

"It's okay. We can do it together tonight." Jason smirked.

"Goodies." Kelsi giggled and stepped into the bathroom.

* * *

"I say we go to their room and ask them what they're doing in their room. They never hang out with us anymore," Sharpay complained. Taylor and she were still in the café laughing away when Troy joined them. Apparently after Taylor left, Chad dropped by and interrupted their playtime.

"We can't bother them. It's like me going into their room," Taylor said, eyeing Troy. Troy was texting on his iPhone.

"Troy!"

"What?" Troy looked up from his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Gabi's coming in three… two… one…"

"Hey guys." This person wasn't a girl.

"I thought you said Gabi, not Chad," Sharpay recognized. Chad sat down next to Taylor and took her hand under the table. She glared at him.

"I thought so too."

"Sorry I'm late," Gabriella said, appearing at their table. She kissed Troy's cheek and sat in the available chair next to him.

"So anyways, where's Kelsi and Jason?" Chad asked.

"I was just saying…"

"Hey guys," Kelsi and Jason said together as they walked hand in hand to their table. They sat next to each other in the last two available seats.

"Saying what?" Gabriella questioned.

"Nothing."

"Can we go someplace? I'm tired of sitting here," Taylor whined. They all got up and walked outside of the hotel and into the horizon.

"So where to?" Troy asked, taking Gabriella's hand.

"I say Circus Circus!" Chad shouted. He shot his hand up in the air and ran for the limo parked in front of the valet. The gang laughed and followed him.

* * *

"Ah, home at last," Troy plopped on one of the bed in the Stripper Suite. Chad fell on the bed next to his and grabbed one of the lingerie on the chandelier.

"This is the life," Chad moaned. He put the lingerie to his face and goes under the covers.

"Aren't you going to take a shower?" Chad's eyes quickly opened.

"You're right. Off to the stripper pole!" Chad climbed out of the bed and ran to the bathroom in the position of a cartoon Super man.

Troy rolled his eyes and turned on the television. He went onto the menu and picked out a song from the On Demand Music Box. Soulja Boy's 'Crank Dat' ran through the whole suite.

"Nice choice, Troy," Troy heard Chad yell from the shower. After a few seconds, Troy saw Chad run into the bed with his wet, flat afro and started doing the Soulja Boy dance. Troy joined him.

"Soulja girls are here." Troy and Chad stopped to see Taylor and Gabriella standing at the doorway. Their faces were so off it was hard to tell that they were disgusted by Chad and Troy's dancing to Crank Dat or the whole fucking room.

"You like?" Chad said stupidly. He grabbed a teal lingerie thong from the chandelier and tossed it to Taylor. Taylor squealed and jumped to the side, missing the lingerie.

"Chad Danforth! Don't you ever do that again?!" Taylor yelled.

"Sorry," he softly mumbled. Gabriella raised her eyebrows at Troy.

"What?" he said.

"So this is your room huh? Where did all the naughty girls hide?" 'Crank Dat' has ended and the next song played. 'Naughty Girl' by Beyonce.

"Perfect." He leaned down and kissed her lips and then her neck. He can smell the Chanel No. 5 that she always wears when she meets up with him.

"Gabi! We gotta go!" she heard Taylor yell. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I guess you gotta go."

"Go be your horny self then, Bolton."

"Will do, Montez." Gabriella smirked and grabbed his collar. She smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"G'night. Be my alarm clock?"

"Sure." Gabriella grinned and went to join Taylor out the door.

* * *

The next day, Troy left early in the morning to finish off his plans for the next day. Guess what day that is?

"Tomorrow is Lovers Day! Tomorrow is Lovers Day!" Chad chanted. He clapped his hands happily as he ran around the whole lobby. Zeke and Jason were sitting on the couch with their cheek touching their fists.

"Where's Troy?" Gabriella asked, sitting on one of the one-man couch.

"He left early this morning. Said he's going to be back later. But don't worry, because tomorrow's Lovers Day!" Chad said happily.

"Chad, sit down. You're embarrassing us," Taylor hissed. She stood up, pulled Chad by the ear, and pulled him to sit down.

"Let's just leave without him. I don't want him to ruin my shopping day. I need a new outfit for tomorrow," Sharpay said. She eyed Zeke and wiggled her eyebrows a little. Zeke caught the moment and grinned.

"Yeah, let's go," Kelsi said. They all got up, except Gabriella, and walked to the sliding doors. Taylor turned around while the rest kept going.

"You coming, Gabs?" Gabriella bit her lip, but she nodded. She got up and ran after Taylor.

* * *

"Thank you, Mr. Bolton. We'll have the hot tub ready by six o'clock tomorrow," the manager, nametag says Ramon, said.

"Thanks Ramon. I'll see you tomorrow." Ramon gave Troy his credit card back and waved goodbye. Troy looked at the time on his watch. "Shit," he mumbled. He took a cab back to the Palms. When he got there, none of the gang was there. He turned around and saw someone. He pretended not to see her, but when he heard her yell his name he knew it was too late.

"Hi Troy!" He turned around and fake-smiled. Pauline ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"I was just about to meet them."

"Oh, hold on! You've got to meet my friends!" Pauline grabbed his hand and pulled him toward a group of boys and girls.

"Troy, meet Alyssa, Charlie, Peter, Katelyn, Melissa, Jordan, and Cassie. You guys, this is Troy, my boyfriend." _Boyfriend? What the fuck is she saying? _

"Hey Troy," he saw Charlie pull out his hand. He shook it, feeling the tightness Charlie was putting into the handshake.

"He's really hot," he heard Katelyn whisper into Pauline's ear.

"I know," she whispers back.

"You want to hang with us?" Peter asked. He seemed like a pretty nice guy.

"Actually, I…"

"He'd love to," Pauline finishes. _When was it her job to finish his sentences? _

"Okay, then let's go!" Alyssa yelled. The group roared and headed in the direction behind them. Pauline was about to leave with them when Troy pulled her back.

"Boyfriend?"

"Okay, maybe I did say you were my boyfriend, but just pretend this one night. And then I'll tell them we broke up okay?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day."

"So what? I can pretend to cry. You saw me be a good actress the other day."

"Yeah, sure," he said as sarcastic as he can.

"So the question is, can you play the part?"

"I've got my friends waiting for shopping, _including _my girlfriend."

"Just one day, Troy. Please," she begged. Troy saw the puppy face on her face. It looked just like Gabriella's.

"Fine, but let me call Gabi." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you! Meet us at the Lounge when you're done." She squealed and ran off. Troy groaned; what have he gotten himself into?

* * *

Gabriella sat on the couch, joining the guys, while Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor were trying on boots at Marc Jacobs. She looked at the time on her Samsung Juke when her phone started 'Luv U' by Stevie Hoang.

**Hello?**

_Hey Gabs. I'm kind of stuck here. _It was Troy.

**What do you mean stuck?**

_I'm kind of busy here with something. I'm afraid I can't make it to the shopping center._

**What thing?**

_It's supposed to be a surprise, you know. _Gabriella understood. He was planning his day with her tomorrow for Valentine's Day.

**Oh. Okay. Then I'll see you tonight? **

_Yeah, meet me in my room. Love you. _There goes the love bomb, but today was different.

**I love you too. Bye. **She could feel Troy smiling on the other end. They both hung up.

"Who was that?" Sharpay asked, trying on a pair of brown boots.

"Troy. He can't come. He's working on something."

"Why?" Chad asked. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Tomorrow, stupid," Taylor snapped. She hit him on the head.

* * *

There's no place like home… unless you're in Vegas! You're lucky you're getting juicy gossip about our famous East High crew. They'll be back in school with the rest of us in three days. But with LC and PW in the way, they're bound for a good surprise.

What is with PW anyways? Why is she stealing TB away from GM? And what is her goal? Why did she even lie about TB being her boyfriend when she knows GM is going to beat the living shit out of her? Those are the questions we all need to know.

Tomorrow's V day and we're all excited. Especially me when I get to see what the surprises reveal and the rest of the day's excitements.

You know you love me.  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm really busy with moving and high school. Tomorrow's my last day, so yeah. And I'm still updating on She's Still Here. Get ready for my new story with Nicole "The Price of the Book".**


	20. Chapter 20

Tomorrow's Valentine's Day and we all know what that means? Hearts, candy, and looooooovvvveeeeee !

I'll be wearing a red and pink outfit, cute enough to make you fly all the way to D.C. and take them off at night. Lol

You're in for a surprise or two. At least ;D

xoxo,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Troy! Over here!" Troy walked over to where Pauline and her friends were. They were sitting in a red booth, drinks already in their hands. Troy saw a leftover drink in the middle and assumed it was his. He walked over to slide in the empty seat next to Pauline and took the drink without asking.

"So how did you guys meet?" Charlie asked. Troy noticed a sting in his voice, but shook it off when he saw no reaction from the others.

"Remember when Katelyn and Cassie dared me to look like a stripper and hit on a guy? Well, he was that guy," Pauline answered for him. Cassie giggled and gave Pauline a thumbs up.

"You liked her as a stripper?" Jordan questioned. He took a sip of his martini.

"Of course not. I told him that it was a dare and he totally understood." Pauline grabbed his arm and smiled at her friends. Troy gave them a small smile.

"And how did you make it official when it was like…" Jordan looked at his wrist, pretending he had a watch on, "a few days ago?"

"Well..."

"I think I can take it from here," Troy interrupted. He put his hand on Pauline's hand, located on his arm, and gave it a squeeze. "I asked her out?" he said in an obvious tone.

"Well, obviously," Alyssa said, leaning back on the booth.

"Like?" Charlie asked again.

"I think that's enough questions for the day." Pauline picked up her drink and gave it a long gulp. "Let's toast to me and Troy!" She rose her champagne flute in the air, clinking with the others rose up. Troy gave it a long sip. Mmm… tasted like old times.

* * *

"WOOOO!!!! That was fun!" Pauline collapsed on the hotel bed. Troy followed her in and closed the door behind him. His head felt really… drunk?

"Yeah." He shook his head, making the headache hurt. "Totally."

"We should do that again!" She yelled so loud, it hurted Troy's ears and making him dizzy all over again. He heard a click after she finished yelling, but ignored it. Pauline took off her denim jacket and flung it across to the couch. All she had left on was a hot pink tank top and her Abercrombie skinny jeans. Troy thought she looked smoking hot. Who doesn't when you're in a room with a girl and drunk at the same time?

"Come here." Pauline used her index finger and motioned him to come closer to her. Troy obeyed and walked toward her with his hand on his head and walking sideways to her. He collapsed next to her with his face flat on the bedspread. Pauline giggled uncontrollably and slapped his back. He laughed too, hiccupping twice.

"You know," she leaned down into his ear, "we should have fun tonight." He looked up from his red eyes.

"Didn't we just have fun?" Pauline's finger trailed down his spine.

"That wasn't enough." Troy laughed again, sitting up from his position and looking at Pauline. She smiled and kissed him. Troy was too intoxicated to care who this girl was, as long as she's a good kisser and she has a sexy body. Troy put his hand on her waist and kissed her back. Pauline leaned back and pulled off his shirt.

* * *

"We bought a lot of stuff today," Sharpay said happily.

"You mean _you _bought a lot of stuff," Taylor corrected.

"You bought stuff too. The only person who didn't buy anything was Gabi and Zeke even bought more stuff than her."

"Which includes those cooking tools," Chad said.

"I wasn't in the mood today," Gabriella said. Taylor put her arm around her shoulders.

"Just because Troy wasn't with us today doesn't mean you should be upset about it. Besides, I bet he's busy just fixing up his perfect plans with you tomorrow."

"I guess." She gave them a small smile.

"C'mon, let's go to the Lounge to get a drink. I'm really thirsty," Kelsi said. The rest agreed and followed Kelsi to the Lounge. They were seated near the stage where there was a man in a black suit who was reciting love sick poetry.

"I gotta take a poop. Anyone wanna come with me?" Chad asked.

"Ew. Who would wanna go with you?" Taylor said in disgusted.

"I will. I gotta use the potty," Sharpay volunteered. She got up with Chad and followed him out the Lounge. They heard a familiar laugh when they left the entrance and turned to their left. Chad's eyes widened.

"Why is Troy there?" Sharpay asked. She looked at Troy laughing stupidly and knew he was drunk. He was laughing with this other girl who looked like she skinny dipped in the dumpster and came back to strip for the strip club across the hotel.

"I don't know." They saw Troy and the mystery girl walk toward the elevator.

"Let's go," Sharpay said.

"But I need to go poo…" Chad whined. Sharpay rolled her eyes and pulled Chad by the arm. They followed Troy and the girl into the elevator. Troy didn't take a second chance to look to see Sharpay and Chad standing next to him; he just kept laughing.

"Hey. What's up?" Troy said. His breathe smelled like alcohol and Sharpay blew his breathe away from her and made a face.

"Don't bother talking to them," the girl said and pulled on Troy's hand when their floor came. Troy and the girl left first before Sharpay and Chad followed them out. They didn't even notice. The girl put a key into the slot and opened the door. She started yelling random words and Troy closed the door behind him. Chad put his foot in just in time for the door to slam into his foot. He bit his finger in pain and Sharpay shushed him. They sneaked in to hear Troy and the mystery girl's conversation.

"We should do that again!" Sharpay covered her eyes at the shrieking voice. Her voice sounded so cracking it sounded like a witch was about to laugh her evil laugh. Chad and Sharpay hid behind the bathroom after closing the door slowly so they could peak out at Troy and the mystery girl. Chad saw the girl take off her jacket and throw it across the room. It landed on the couch.

"That slut. Throwing herself onto him," Sharpay hissed loud enough for Chad to hear. Chad shushed her quietly and listened more.

"Come here." Chad saw Troy walk over to her and fall flat on his face. The girl giggled, making Sharpay's witch prediction come true.

"You know," the girl leaned down in Troy's ear, who was still laying on the bed looking unconscious, "we should have fun tonight." Troy's head shot up.

"Didn't we just have fun?" Sharpay saw the girl's finger follow down his spine and fake gagged.

"That wasn't enough." Sharpay's jaw dropped when she saw the girl lean down and kiss him. What was more surprising was Troy didn't pull back. In fact, he pushed her down on the bed and pushed his tongue in. Sharpay couldn't take it anymore; this bastard was cheating on Gabriella behind her back. She stood up and walked out the door, not bothering being quiet since she knew they were too busy in their activities to even notice her walking out. Chad followed her out and she slammed the hotel door loudly.

"I can't believe that manwhore," Sharpay snapped. Sharpay looked at Chad dancing like a maniac. "What are you doing?"

"Can we go to the bathroom now?!" Sharpay made an 'o' shape with her mouth and they ran for the bathroom down in the lobby.

* * *

"Sorry, Chad had a hold up," Sharpay lied when she and Chad got back from the bathroom. She sat next to Gabriella since it was the only available seat in the table when Chad rushed to the other empty seat next to Taylor. She eyed Gabriella quietly sipping her champagne.

"Well, you're here really late because we're almost done with our drinks," Taylor said. She took her last sip and stood up. The rest stood up with her along with Gabriella. Sharpay left a big tip for the waiter since she and Chad didn't get to finish their drinks.

Sharpay felt really guilty seeing Gabriella being so happy and oblivious when Troy's upstairs doing a girl he just met. She really wanted to tell Gabriella what Troy was actually doing, but couldn't bring herself to. Gabriella was her friend and friends keep friends happy. That includes not telling her that her boyfriend is screwing a fucking stranger in a random hotel room, right?

Gabriella laughed at Chad's joke of couldn't flushing the toilet when he took a poop when she saw someone she didn't want to see.

"Oh my god." The gang turned their attention to her.

"What, Gabs?" Zeke said. Gabriella bit her lip and grabbed onto Sharpay's arm.

"Brie honey…" Sharpay and Taylor turned around to see an old Mexican man, who had two ladies that looked like they were from the circus show that held the materials to throw to the magicians, around his arms.

"Who's he?" Taylor whispered in her ear. Gabriella ignored her.

"You're not supposed to be here," Gabriella hissed. Taylor could tell Gabriella hated this guy.

"But I am," the man said.

"Who are you?" Jason said, interrupting their little conversation.

"I'm Steven, Brie's father."

"FATHER?!" Gabriella covered her ears from the yell. No, this couldn't be her father. Her father was dead.

"NO! HE'S NOT MY DAD! HE WAS NEVER MY DAD!" Gabriella ran away from the group and out of their sights.

"Gabi!" Taylor ran after her, leaving the rest to Gabriella's dad.

"You are Steven Montez? I knew that name sounded familiar," Kelsi said. "Aren't you that really good singer who sang in Las Vegas all the time?"

"What?" Sharpay said. "You knew this?"

"No, I knew who he is. I just didn't know he was actually Gabi's dad."

"When am I going to see Brie again?" Steven asked. Sharpay observed from top to bottom. He was your average billionaire, wearing one of those Hugo Boss business suits and having women chase after you for your money. She couldn't imagine that _this _guy was Gabriella's father.

"Not now. Not ever," she snapped and ran in Gabriella's direction.

* * *

Troy's head felt nauseous. He covered his eyes from the morning sunshine with his hands. He looked at himself wrapped in blankets. He sighed cheerfully, thinking about the nice time he had with Gabriella last night, but his smile faded quickly when he saw next to him wasn't Gabriella, but Pauline.

"Good morning," Pauline smiled. She looked like an angel, but she couldn't compare to Gabriella. Gabriella was a real angel.

"What am I doing here?" He gazed at his and Pauline's clothes scattered everywhere in the hotel room.

"I had a nice time last night." Pauline wrapped her arms around Troy's arm, but he pulled it away. He got out of the bed and pulled up his boxers. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"The Palms?"

"Obviously." He pulled up his jeans and put on his navy blue Hollister t-shirt.

"Can't you stay longer? We have this room till noon." Troy looked at her in disgust.

"Pauline, I trusted you as a friend, that's why I let you pretend that I was your boyfriend for one day. But you took advantage of that and got me into bed! You tricked me."

"I know and I'm sorry." Troy shook his head.

"No. _I'm _sorry. I'm sorry I even lead you on and I'm sorry that you and I can't be friends anymore." Troy pulled his jacket on and walked for the door. "Just stay away from me." He slammed the door shut, trying to leave his problems behind him. It didn't work.

* * *

"Gabi, wake up," Taylor said, shaking Gabriella out of bed.

"What time is it?" she grunted.

"Noon. Today's Valentine's Day!" Gabriella smiled and shot up.

"I got to go get ready!" she squealed. She ran out of bed and into the bathroom.

* * *

Troy canceled all the plans that he made for Gabriella. Honesty was the best policy, so he's going to be honest and tell Gabriella about what really happened last night. He just hopes that she'll understand and leave it aside.

"Hey!" Troy turned around to see Gabriella running toward him. She looked hot in a heather grey Hollister 'Spring Valley' fleece, a turquoise Hollister 'Old Town' long sleeve tee, a Hollister 'Baja' Light Wash Superflare jeans, a light grey Abercrombie 'Fairisle' knit scarf, and gray Vans. **A/N: Pic in Profile. **

Gabriella pecked Troy's lips and grabbed his hand. "So what do we have planned today?"

"Nothing," he mumbled. Gabriella released his hand.

"What?"

"Gabs, I need to tell you something."

* * *

GM's father is revealed and TB is once again the ultimate player of East High. What will be next and will it involve LC?

Where did LC go anyways? Didn't GM have plans with him last night? Oops; I guess she forgot.

You'll always love me,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I'm not updating. My dad took my laptop away for two days and I'm trying to write the story me and Nicole started. It'll premiere on Christmas Day so look forward to it! **

**I'm updating on She's Still Here, although I think I'm gonna end it soon. Sorry for those who love it, but good news! This story isn't over yet and it's not going to be over for a while. I'm gonna try to rush the LV trip so I can get into more of East High and more drama planned in my head. :D **


	21. Chapter 21

Hello East High Wildcats.

What we have here, as you suppose, isn't suppose to happen. But the truth is there's more to what the scene shows you. You'll just have to dig the inner strength of it.

You know you love me,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"Troy, what do you need to tell me?" Gabriella asked. Her voice sounded really worried and she hasn't slept last night because how excited she was. Or supposed to be.

"Gabs, I just want you to know that I'm going to be totally honest with you, and so the next sentence might kind of throw you off." Gabriella pushed him on the shoulder.

"Just tell me the god damn thing." Troy took a deep breathe.

"I slept with Pauline last night." Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

"You… what?"

"It was an accident. I drank too much when I was hanging out with her." Troy's eyes widened and turned his head away from her eyes. "Shit," he mumbled.

"You told me you were planning something."

"I was, but I finished early. And then I went to look for you in the lobby, but I found Pauline instead."

"So you didn't bother to call me and ask me where I was?"

"I did, but Pauline forced me to hang out with her."

"All it took was a 'no' and you could have gotten out of there."

"It's kind of hard to say 'no' to a girl."

"Well, it shouldn't be hard to say 'I have a girlfriend'."

"I tried."

"But what? Girl got your tongue?" Troy rubbed the back of his neck, a symptom that he was beginning to feel nervous.

"I didn't mean it, Gabi. I'm serious and I'm sorry."

"Actions speak louder than words." Gabriella touched his chest with her hand. "So I suggest you work for it." Gabriella turned around and began to walk away.

"What about today?" Troy called out. Gabriella turned around, but she didn't walk back to him.

"I'll figure something. Happy Valentine's Day." She turned away from Troy's face so he wouldn't see her crying, but he already knew she was just by her eyes.

* * *

Being lonely is boring and sad. Luckily, Gabriella isn't alone. 

"Can I sit here?" Gabriella looked up to see a tan body.

"Sure." Logan sat down in the seat next to her. She swirled her drink with the blue straw and took a sip.

"You okay? Today's Valentine's Day."

"I know, but my plans are ruined."

"How come?"

"There's nobody to spend it with." Logan crossed his arms across his chest.

"Today's my day off since my boss thinks I have a girlfriend." Gabriella giggled. "What?"

"It's hard to believe you _don't_ have a girlfriend."

"Well, it's also hard to believe _you _don't have a boyfriend."

"I did, actually. But things came up."

"I'm not gonna be nosy about it if you don't want to talk about it." Gabriella smiled; she wished Troy would be like that. Gabriella leaned toward the table.

"How about this? Why don't you spend Lovers Day with me so I don't feel like Mr. Lonely?"

"Sure, if Akon's with us." Gabriella laughed at Logan's joke of Akon's song 'Mr. Lonely'.

"Well, he's not. But are you up for it?" Logan smiled, showing off his white celebrity teeth.

"When you finish that," he pointed at Gabriella's drink, "we'll start." Gabriella nodded excitedly and finished her drink. She left a twenty dollar bill on the table and she and Logan left the Lounge.

* * *

After his conversation slash argument with Gabriella, Troy went back upstairs to find Chad getting ready in the bathroom. He was shaving his chin in his jeans and shirtless. 

"Why you back so early?" Chad asked. He walked out of the bathroom to pull his turquoise shirt on that said 'U + ME YES!'

"Something." Chad sat on the bed next to Troy.

"I know what happened."

"News travel that fast?"

"No, I meant I know why you and Gabs are spending Lovers Day today."

"Why is that?" Troy got up and looked Chad in the eye.

"Me and Shar saw you do… it with that new girl."

"I thought you were shopping with the others."

"We were. But me and Shar needed to go to the bathroom and we saw you and that girl taking the elevator. You even said 'Hey. What's up?' to me." Troy scratched his scalp.

"I don't remember that."

"That's because you were drunk. But then we followed you into the room and that girl was seducing you the whole time."

"I know. I found myself naked in the blankets next to her. I should know that she was flirting with me."

"And now you and Gabs are history?" Troy shook his head.

"Not just yet. I don't waste my 'I love you's just for no one."

"Gabs is that special, huh?"

"Too special. The only person besides you that understands me the best." Chad stood up from Troy's bed and walked to the front door.

"You want to spend V day with us?" Troy shook his head again.

"Nah, I'll just listen to music on Demand." Chad nodded and left the room.

* * *

Kelsi giggled when Jason accidentally tripped on the metal step at the hotel lobby's sliding doors. She linked her fingers with Jason's as she smiled again. 

"You are funny. You know that right?" Jason nodded and kissed her cheek.

"You are beautiful. You know that right?" Kelsi rolled her eyes.

"Not time to be corny."

"Well it is V day and V day is made for guys to use their pick up lines and be corny." Kelsi giggled again; she's been giggling the whole day.

"Thank you then." She looked at Jason's eyes, but she noticed someone behind him. "Is that Gabi?" Jason turned around looking at Gabriella laughing with a guy. And it wasn't Troy.

"What happened to Troy and Gabi?" Jason asked. Kelsi's jaw dropped when she saw the guy kissed Gabriella's cheek.

"Where's Troy when you need him?" Jason and Kelsi turned around to see Sharpay and Zeke walking toward them hand in hand. Sharpay looked like she went shopping the whole day since she had two bags on her left arm and her purse on her right while Zeke had three bags on each of his arm.

"We don't know." Zeke noticed the guy interlining his hand with Gabriella's and leading her toward the elevator.

"Is there something they need to tell us?" Taylor and Chad asked from behind. Everyone was there except, of course, Troy and Gabriella. Chad bit his lip at the sighting of mystery guy and Gabriella.

"This is just like last night," Sharpay mumbled. Chad releases his hand from Taylor's and covered Sharpay's mouth. Zeke tried to pull Chad off of Sharpay but she got Chad off of her by biting Chad's palm. Chad pulled back and winced in pain.

"What is going on?" Taylor asked sternly. Everyone looked at Chad and Sharpay since they looked like they knew something.

"I don't know anything except that Troy slept with another girl last night," Chad announced. Sharpay slapped the back of his head.

"You blew our cover," Sharpay hissed.

"Wait, so Troy slept with another girl last night and then Gabi is getting revenge by sleeping with another guy tonight?" Sharpay and Chad nodded.

"Gabi must be really devastated," Kelsi said.

"Not really," Zeke said, pointing at Gabriella and the mystery guy. The gang turned around to see Gabriella push her lips onto the mystery guy and pushing him in the elevator. They ran to the elevator, but their last sighting was Gabriella dropping her bag and rubbing her hand in the guy's shirt.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Sharpay said.

"Maybe it was God's fault. I mean he controls our every move." Everyone glared at Jason. "What?"

"Don't blame God for this. Blame.." Just the right time, Sharpay's cell phone rang the tune of 'We Are Family' obviously knowing it's-

"Ryan," Sharpay mumbled. She flipped her phone open. "What?"

"Shar, you gotta get to Albuquerque tomorrow! Ms. Darbus shortened our trip."

"What?"

"She shortened the trip, so we're getting to school tomorrow instead of Friday."

"But today's only Tuesday."

"Exactly, hurry! Or Mr. Matsui is giving out monthly detentions to East High Fabulous."

"Where did you get that?"

"Gossip Girl." Sharpay rolled her eyes. The gang raised their eyebrows watching Sharpay making face expressions while talking on the phone. They had no idea what the conversation was about.

"Okay, we'll be home tomorrow." Sharpay snapped her phone shut.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"We're going home tomorrow."

"But we didn't even get to see the magician's show," Chad whined. Taylor pinched his ear with her newly pedicure hand.

"No choice. Matsui is giving out monthly detentions to people who aren't there tomorrow. We gotta go pack."

"What about Troy and Gabs?"

"We'll explain to them on the way." Sharpay ran off to the elevator.

* * *

Found the inner thought of the event? Worry not; the next event is more of a mystery than you think. 

xoxo,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but this chapter is only part one even though it's a full chapter. The next chapter is Part 2 and Chapter 22. You should know.**


	22. Chapter 22

Enough said. Like GM says 'Actions speak more than words'.

Love me always,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"Thanks for the great time today," Gabriella said when she entered her room. Logan followed her in since he found nobody else inside. He closed the door behind him.

"Yeah. Me too." Gabriella dropped her bags on the edge of the bed as Logan pulled her into a kiss. Gabriella slowly kissed back with Logan leaning her down to the bed. Logan pulled her red Abercrombie shirt that had a pink broken heart on it. Gabriella pushed her tongue in as if she meant it.

In the past, Gabriella would always hook up with guys like Logan. At every party she went to, she'd always make out with the guy and when the party was over, she would get his number. At home had more than fifty numbers from Gabriella's hookups, but none of them were never called. For a situation like Logan's, she would make out with them until she got tired and leave them hanging.

Troy wasn't like them; he actually meant something to Gabriella. She would be lonely without him because he knew everything about her and she knew everything about him. They were like each other's other half; if the other half wasn't there, the lonely half would be dead. Oblivious to her feelings, Troy was her first love. First and last. There was nothing more to say than she truly loved him and she meant the 'I love you' that she said in their conversation yesterday. She wondered if Troy meant his 'I love you'. If he didn't, he wouldn't have slept with that slut who kept pushing herself onto him.

Gabriella heard the hotel door open and pulled back. Logan took it as a sign and moved onto her neck. Taylor appeared on the other side of the room.

"Gabs, pack up." Taylor threw her shopping bags to Gabriella's and went for her luggage.

"For what?" Gabriella asked, still having Logan sucking on her neck.

"Ryan apparently called Shar and told her that Darbus cancelled the rest of the trip. If we don' t get to East High tomorrow morning pronto, Matsui is giving out tickets to detentions for a month." Gabriella gasped and pushed Logan off of her.

"What's wrong?" Logan said. Gabriella kissed his cheek.

"I can't do this. Logan, you're a great guy, but I'm in love with someone else. And he's here." Gabriella grabbed his hand and lead him to the door. She kissed his cheek again. "I hope you understand that."

"I hope I do. But thanks Gabs. For being honest." Gabriella smiled and slowly closed the door.

"So how are you going to explain this to Troy?" Gabriella turned around to see Taylor folding some clothes and putting it into her Louis Vuitton luggage.

"I'll tell him sometime when he's in a listening mood. I mean, he wants us to be honest to each other, so if he tells me that he slept with another girl then I'll tell him I made out with another guy. It's not all that bad."

"Yeah, sure. Making out is less dangerous than having random sex," Taylor said sarcastically.

"Exactly." Gabriella didn't catch the sarcasm.

"Okay, whatever. Let's just pack. Shar's limo driver is picking us up in two hours." Gabriella nodded and dived into her silver Gucci luggages.

* * *

"Troy! Get up!" Troy covered his head with his pillow. He felt Chad shoving him roughly. 

"What?!" He shouted, pillow now on his stomach.

"Ryan called Shar and said Darbus is giving out detentions for a month if we don't get to school tomorrow." Chad started throwing clothes into his large luggage.

"Why?" Troy just sat up without getting up to pack.

"Because she stupidly cancelled the rest of the trip and they're going back to East High tomorrow morning."

"Why?" Chad turned, his face red with fury.

"I don't fucking know! Do I look like a old woman who teaches drama and wears too many beads around my damn neck?!"

"No."

"Exactly, so pack before I kick your damn ass out of bed myself!" Troy quickly got out of bed and started throwing clothes into his luggage like Chad. More than a half an hour, they were both ready and brought their luggages downstairs to the lobby.

* * *

"I don't understand why we have to leave in four in the morning?" Jason whined. He put his head on Kelsi's shoulder. Kelsi put her hand on her boyfriend's cheek. 

"Shut up Cross!" Sharpay shouted. She tapped her foot furiously, waiting for the limo driver to arrive. Suddenly, a pink limo has turned and entered the hotel entrance. "Finally!" Sharpay waved her hand in the air and the limo parked in front of her. The limo ran out and grabbed some of the luggage and put them inside the limo. Soon, everyone filed in including Gabriella and Troy. They chose seats far away from each other. Sharpay, Zeke, and Gabriella sat at the very back of the limo. Troy, Taylor, and Chad sat at one side and Kelsi and Jason sat on the other side.

* * *

Sharpay looked at Gabriella staring out the window. "Troy's a jerk." 

"And Gabi's not?" Sharpay glared at Zeke. "What? She made out with a stranger the next day."

"But she had no control over that."

"She had a choice though. She could have chosen to not been with that guy; she could have chosen to just have some time alone and think. She had so many choices, but she decided to go through the other way."

"Then it was her choice."

"Then it was also Troy's choice to hang out with that girl. It was his choice to get drunk and accidentally have sex with another girl. Life is full of choices, Shar; it may be wrong but that's their business and not yours." Sharpay sighed between her lips.

"You're right. It's between Troy and Gabriella." Zeke smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her hair and laid his chin on her shoulder.

"When we get home, I'll bake some chocolate cookies for you. You look like you need some."

"And hot chocolate. It helps." Sharpay put her hands on top of Zeke's hand and rubbed his hands with her thumbs.

* * *

"They're miserable," Taylor said. 

"Troy doesn't look like it." Taylor looked at Troy sleeping with his mouth open. Good thing he's not drooling.

"That's just disgusting. Can someone close his mouth for his sake?" Chad hit Troy's chin, causing him to wake up.

"What's that for?" Troy shouted. Gabriella's head shot up from the window.

"Sleep with your mouth close." Troy shook his head and turned his body away from Chad. Then he fell asleep again.

Taylor looked at Gabriella. After shotting her head up from Troy's outburst, she put her chin on her hand and her elbow on the door. She watched her sigh and stare out the window again.

"Like I said, they're miserable."

"What makes you think that?" Taylor pointed at Gabriella. "Oh."

"Sometimes I think you were made to be stupid."

"Funny, my mom says that a lot." Taylor rolled her eyes. "Besides, Troy said he's not giving up on Gabs."

"Seriously?"

"I think he's really serious about Gabi. It's like he thinks she's 'the one'."

"That's a first."

"I know!" Chad rubbed his chin, getting Taylor raise her eyebrows.

"You're not going to meddle, Chad."

"Aww, calm on! You ruin all the fun." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"If faith brought them together, then fait will keep doing their job in bringing them back together." Chad grunted under his breathe.

* * *

After a couple hours of checking into the airport and getting on the plane, they finally got back to the Albuquerque Airport. Chad's, Kelsi's, and Zeke's parents got to the airport when they landed. The rest all had to take a ride back to Sharpay's house to pick up their cars. Chad decided to sleep over at Troy's place, so Chad's parents left after kissing their son goodbye. Kelsi and Zeke left with their parents. Gabriella said she would ride with Taylor in her car. Troy, with no choice, had to take Chad and his stuff into his car since Chad was going to his house with him. Jason picked up his car and drove home by himself. 

Gabriella continued to ignore Troy. She knew she was wrong for hooking up with Logan hours after Troy cheated on him. Wait, cheated? They're not even dating. Maybe the fact that she and Troy were getting too close they're called the 'Golden Couple' at East High. Maybe they should take things slower…

"Gabi?" Gabriella looked up from lifting her green Louis Vuitton luggage to see Troy standing in front of her with his hands stuffed in his tan khaki pants. "Can we talk for a sec?" Gabriella stood up straight and nodded.

"Let me just tell Shar." She ran off to Sharpay and whispered something to her ear. Then Sharpay nodded and told the limo driver to leave Gabriella's stuff in her house. Gabriella ran back to Troy's side and smiled.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Gabriella asked once they were out of sight. Troy cleared his throat and began to mumble. "What did you say?"

"I wanted to talk about us." Gabriella smiled; there you go. Was that so hard?

"Okay."

"I'm really sorry about what I did. And I know I can't be forgiven for it."

"Okay."

"And I know I may have been a player in the past, but I really trust you to trust me that I didn't mean any of it. I didn't even know I did it until the next morning."

"Okay."

"I want to get back with you, but I think that we should take things slow since I really want us to be serious about this relationship even when it wasn't really a relationship."

"Okay." Troy raised his eyebrows.

"Do you have any say in this?"

"More like you just said it for me. Except the part where I wanted to say that I did something wrong too." Troy stopped in his pathway.

"What _did_ you do?" Gabriella turned to him and looked him in the eye.

"I may have made out with another guy."

"Who was this guy?"

"He was one of the bellboys at Palms." Troy sighed. "I'm really sorry. I just needed someone to be comforted."

"Yeah, sure." Gabriella could tell that he was mad.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, there is. You can go making out with a guy, and I can't sleep with a girl?"

"Troy Bolton! Do you even know the difference to sleeping with someone and making out with them?"

"I don't see the difference."

"Sleeping with someone can make you a father. At least making out with someone doesn't."

"But it's still both cheating. It's not a bigger difference or smaller." Gabriella had to keep quiet on that one; he had a point. "Maybe we should take a break from each other. Get us settle down and think if we can actually work this relationship out." Troy leaned down and kissed her cheek. After that, he walked his way back to Sharpay's house to pick up Chad and his stuff up.

Gabriella wiped her tears away before walking back, staying at least twenty feet away from Troy.

* * *

Our golden couple has broken up. How sad, but you know high school sweethearts always comes back together and mend into one piece again. You can count on that for GM and TB; they just don't know that they're each other's soul mates. However I know, because well, I'm Gossip Girl. And you always know that Gossip Girl is right. But you can't guarantee Gossip Girl can tell the future. 

Already back at Albuquerque, I can tell that GM and TB are at it again, trying to avoid each other. They won't be avoiding each other for long once they find out what tomorrow brings them.

You know you love me.

Gossip Girl

* * *

**A/N: I know I'm updating more on Everything I Want, but just so you know I haven't started on She's Still Here because first, I'm working on the third chapter of The Price of the Book and I'm working on a new story that I'll open to the public once I'm done with the story. So just wait and be patient. The more patient you get, the story might get a little juicier. OHMYGOD; i sound like Gossip Girl. ahaha.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry for the beginning author's note. I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to ****AmericanDesi**** because she gave me a review telling me about my mistakes on grammar and such. I know some of you have noticed that too (including some of my school friends when I printed this story out for them), so I'm trying to change that. ;D no wonder I'm not in English Honors. But anyways, I wanted to thank her for her honesty even though she wasn't the first person to tell me. I've tried to change some of the grammar but if there's still more, you can always tell me (I won't get mad) or offer to be my editor. That also means you get to read the story first before it comes out! But I appreciate it if you keep reading my stories. It'll make my day(: Okay of my big mouth, let's get on to Gossip Girl's new entry.

* * *

**

Gossip Girl here!

Living the scandalous life of an East High's student, I'm so lucky I even know any of the East High Fabulous. Their lives are just so… interesting. But their lives aren't compared to mine; I'm pampered like a pooch on Saturdays.

GM and TB going there own separate ways? I think not; they are caught spending time at CD's house with TM, SE, and KN. It's a girl's night with some guys in. Don't get lonely; I'll be here if you want to have a party.

I'm getting ready for first day of school back. Everything is held for good time sakers.

You know you love me,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 23**

It was the first day back at East High and Gabriella was not ready for it. Facing her friends and her now ex "partner" or whatever she called Troy now these days, it's going to be a tough day.

Gabriella walked to her locker, a few lockers away from Troy's. She opened her locker and heard a thump and some moaning next to her. She tried to ignore it because it brought the memories of her and Troy back. But when she closed her locker after getting her materials, she saw it was Troy making out with Andrea Carbonel or what people call her, Ande. She was one of the hottest Scholastic Decathlon students; smart and sexy is sure now Troy's goal for girls.

"What a slut." Gabriella turned around to see Sharpay and Taylor standing behind her at the scene. Troy was pushing Ande up on the lockers and putting his hand under her denim skirt.

"I know. Even all the times Troy was hanging out with Gabi, he's still a player inside." Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her best friends.

"Let's go. I don't need drama with guys right now." Gabriella swayed her hips past Troy, who's eyes were on Gabriella the whole time. Ande was too busy into the kiss to notice.

* * *

Gabriella furiously tapped her fingers on her desk. How could he be so innocent last night and then come to school making out with a new girl? He was the one who said that they were going too fast and then he's the one who finds another target. She betted that Troy wasn't even drunk when he slept with that slut.

"Miss Carbonel, Mr. Bolton. You guys are late, please have a seat," Ms. Darbus said sternly. Ande pulled Troy to the front and let him sit next to her in the front; their seats were next to each other after all. Troy laid his cheek on his hand and his elbow on his desk. He turned around and smiled at Gabriella. Gabriella returned the attention by glaring at him and turning away.

"Troy is going for the smart girls now. Gabi, do you know if he's going to sleep with the Scholastic girls?" Sharpay asked.

"How would I know?"

"Well, you are his best friend."

"Where does Chad come in?"

"He doesn't. He doesn't know as much as you do. Troy confessed everything to you instead of him."

"Chad should know some other stuff I don't know."

"Yeah, maybe Troy's only making out with Ande in front of you to make you jealous," Taylor mumbled. Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "What? Chad tells me these things."

"You're lucky Chad likes you." Gabriella sat up straight. "So Troy wants to play the flirting game, huh? We'll see about that." She smirked before falling into a daydream.

"She's not going to do something stupid, right?" Sharpay whispered to Taylor so only she could hear.

"With Troy involved in her plan, it must be really extraordinary." Sharpay nodded and crossed her arms. She looked at Zeke and smiled. He gave her chocolate chip cookies in the middle of last night. It was sweet of him to bring it at two in the morning, so Sharpay invited him to her house while Taylor and Gabriella slept in the guest room next to hers. Taylor and Gabriella found Sharpay and Zeke cuddling in her king sized bed. Instead of an alarm clock, they used ice and water to wake them up this morning. They were in a grumpy mood until they saw each other in each other's arms and blushed. Zeke, just in time, turned around and smiled back. Sharpay blew him a kiss and mouthed 'I love you'. Zeke did the same except that he added a heart shape with his hands. Sharpay giggled quietly.

* * *

The bell rang and the students filed out. Troy told Ande that he'll meet her at lunch and Ande skipped off to her locker since she didn't get anything when she was making out with Troy. Troy waited for the gang to come out for their annual meetings or hangouts. They were lucky that Mr. Matsui gave them free periods so they could hang out after homeroom since Mr. Matsui's favorite student was the captain of the basketball team. Troy requested and Mr. Matsui happily accepted since most of the students were straight A's honor students.

"What were you doing before homeroom?" Jason asked when they all met in the gym.

"What?" Troy said. He shot a perfect score into the basket and Chad high-fived him.

"You know, making out with Andrea Carbonel?" Gabriella winced at that name; the words 'Andrea Carbonel' and 'Ande' are starting to disgust her.

"It's just a hookup thing." Troy shot another score and it bounced on the hoop.

"You're lying. Your basket shots always hit the hoop if you're lying."

"It's nothing, honestly." Gabriella stood up; she had an idea.

"Yeah, seriously, what was that about? And why was it at _my_ locker?" Gabriella interrupted. She stood next to Jason and crossed her arms. Troy gulped; he couldn't say anything or Gabriella would go KABOOM!

"I don't want to talk about it." Gabriella walked up to him and looked him in the eye.

"You can tell me anything. Remember; I'm your best friend."

"Hey! I thought I was your best friend!" Chad shouted. Taylor hushed him; she knew Gabriella was up to something.

Troy tried to look away. No, he can't say he's only doing it because of her. Because he's trying to make her jealous and come back to him. If she knew, then she would call him a player and not even try to have a relationship with him.

"C'mon," Gabriella grabbed his hand, "I think we need to talk. Again." She grabbed her Gucci purse and dragged him out of the gym. The gang ran up to the doors and listened through the space between the double doors.

"Troy, I know you're hiding something. I just want to hear it from you," Gabriella said once they were out of the gym.

"If I tell you, I know you're going to get mad at me."

"Oh come on. You sound like a little kid that doesn't want to get in trouble. You, out of all people I know, love to get in trouble."

"Maybe I just don't want to get in trouble with you. Maybe I'm just doing this to make you jealous." Troy's eyes widened and covered his mouth. Oh no, he said it. She wasn't supposed to know. He expected her to burst out screaming at him. After a few seconds of waiting, he heard Gabriella burst out… laughing?!

Troy looked at his wrist, pretending it was a watch, and looked at Gabriella still listening. If he counted right, it already pasted two minutes. Gabriella wiped out her tears from laughing so hard.

"You? Troy Bolton? Trying to make me jealous? What did I do to get that?" Gabriella asked. Gabriella coughed a little from breathing too hard.

"Does that make you laugh?" Gabriella walked over to the nearest bench and sat down.

"Sort of. I mean, I've only been here a few months and you assume that we're serious."

"Well, aren't we?" He sat down next to her.

"I guess. But seeing you sucking face with Ande made me think that you weren't serious enough for a relationship." Troy grabbed her hands.

"Gabi, out of everything I've done with girls, you're the only one who made me say 'I love you' without any pressure or thought. I can just say it without thinking and mean it."

"That's so sweet." She touched his cheek. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Gabs, I'm serious about you. I love you." Gabriella can tell he meant it by the look in his eyes. His eyes show the same thing as what he just said, so she could tell.

"Okay." She leaned down and kissed him. He kissed back immediately, but before they could go any further, she pulled back.

"Our friends are waiting inside. Let's go back." She intertwined their fingers together and led him back into the gym. The gang ran across the gym to pretend they were playing basketball the whole time. Chad slipped on the gym floor and fell flat on his butt. He yelped with his mouth covered by Taylor. Gabriella and Troy came back in with weird positions their friends were in.

"Were you guys just…" Gabriella pointed at the door. The gang shook their heads quickly. Troy raised his eyebrows.

"We were just here," Chad bounced the ball, "obviously playing basketball and not listening to you guys making up." Taylor smacked his head while Gabriella giggled at Chad's obviousness.

"Chad, I told you to keep your mouth shut." Chad grabbed her waist and snuggled into her shoulder. She couldn't help but giggle.

"You still coming with me to meet my parents?"

"You guys aren't even dating and you guys are already meeting each other's parents?" Kelsi asked.

"Chad and I agreed to get our parents to meet and have a formal dinner, so they could approve our relationship _if we even get one!_" Taylor said, emphasizing the last part. Chad blushed and kissed her shoulder with his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"That's great. Troy, we should have one!" Gabriella said, sitting on Troy's lap. Troy kissed her neck.

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Troy said sarcastically, "then our moms could start talking about how our babies would look like and my dad could talk about how our little baby is going to turn into a b-ball pro." Gabriella playfully hit his shoulder.

"Can you guys already make it official? Like right now?" Sharpay moaned. She was tired of Gabriella and Troy cuddling together and acting like a couple and then say they're not a couple. And she knows that they meant they're not a couple _yet_.

"Yeah. That's a good idea. We can be witnesses so if he breaks his promises, we can kill him!" Jason said excitedly. They started chanting Troy's name until he held his hand up for halt.

"Fine, I'll do it right now." Troy gently pushed Gabriella off of him and he stood up in front of her. The girls ran over and surrounded Gabriella as she cheekily smiled. He kneeled down on one knee and dug through his pocket.

"This is just like proposing!" Sharpay squealed. Taylor shushed her and watched Troy take out the box out of his pocket. Gabriella gasped.

"Gabriella Montez, will you be my girlfriend?" He opened the package and it revealed a beautiful heart-shaped diamond ring. On one side had a solid gold T and the other had a solid gold G.

"Oh my god," Gabriella gasped. She covered her mouth at the beautiful ring.

"Say yes, Gabi!" Sharpay squealed. Taylor and Kelsi yelled the same thing. Even Chad yelled the same thing.

"Yes," she mumbled. Troy heard it perfectly and lifted her up. He swung her around with their friends cheering. Troy finally put her down and slid the ring onto her right finger.

"You got to promise to keep this on always and forever," Troy whispered in her ear. She nodded with tears falling from her eyes and leaned in. Troy crashed his lips onto hers as they joined for a compassionate kiss.

* * *

"Oh my god! That is so sweet!" Taylor shrieked when she took a closer look at the ring on Gabriella's finger. Troy had his arm around her waist so he could see Taylor's reaction. Gabriella giggled and nuzzled her head on Troy's shoulder.

"That must cost a fortune," Kelsi said.

"It was, but someone deserved it." Gabriella smiled and kissed his cheek.

"So this was the ring you were going to give her on Valentine's Day?" Zeke asked. Troy nodded. Gabriella noticed a shiny thing on Troy's right finger too. She grabbed it and looked at it. It was the exact ring that Troy gave her except the G and T was switched around, so it meant 'G loves T'.

"You got this customized, huh?" Troy nodded and kissed her neck.

"Of course; I can't just let all the guys stay away from you because you're a taken lady while I still get all the girls." So that was Troy's idea; she'd get a ring so that the guys know she's taken and he gets the same ring so all the girls would know he's taken too. Gabriella smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. This was the best day of her life; no doubt.

* * *

GM and TB are finally together. And as you can see, they've got the proof. So guys and girls, the GM and TB auction is now over. GM bought TB and TB bought GM. Don't ask for the price.

xoxo,  
Gossip Girl


	24. Chapter 24

Hello my fellow East High classmates!

For those of us who actually paid attention in history class, we learned that slavery was painful and wrong. Then we learned about racism and discrimination that Martin Luther King Jr. fought for all the blacks.

To the past, we called it slavery, prejudice, and inequality. To the present, we call it cheaters, liars, and a whole lot of secrets.

You know you love me.

xoxo,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"Hi Chad," Taylor said as she kissed Chad's cheek and linked arms with him. Chad smiled, knowing that he's finally going on a dinner date with the girl of his dreams. If you added the parents of each side, the dinner was finally complete.

Chad decided to have the dinner date at his house. With the parents occupying themselves with their talks and turns, he and Taylor could have some private time in his bedroom. His mom, Lorraine Cerlawen, offered to cook the dinner since she was so excited that her son had finally found someone to be serious with. Chad used to be a playboy like Troy until he met Taylor. James Danforth was happy, but he wanted to meet the girl that changed his son's personality so that's how Chad got the idea of inviting Taylor and her mom to dinner. Little did they know… nah, I'm not going to tell you yet.

"Hi Ms. McKessie." Taylor's last name used to be Williams before her parents divorced. Her dad was caught cheating with one of his clients so Dana, Taylor's mother, filed a divorce case. It was submitted in and Dana asked for a last name change. She asked Taylor if she wanted to and she accepted, disgusted that her father was ever a cheating bastard. So now Taylor and Dana's last name is both McKessie.

"Hello dear." Dana kissed Chad's cheek and patted his arm. "You work out?"

"Mom, stop flirting with him." Dana laughed it off and walked into Chad's Ferrari.

"You want to go or not? My mom is waiting and she's grooving out to the oldies." Taylor raised her eyebrow and grinned. "Let's just go." Chad pushed Taylor's back to his car.

* * *

Getting to Chad's home was easy; finding Lorraine and James singing to 'Dancing Queen' on one of Lorraine's CD stereo was difficult and terrifying.

"Mom! Keep the music down! We have guests and I'm not ready to already be embarrassed at this moment!" Taylor giggled and grabbed Chad's hand.

"Okay, honey. You can bring them in." Chad heard his mother calling and he lead the way to the kitchen.

"Mom, this is…"

"Dana? Is that you? You look so… older," Lorraine said, wiping her hands on her blue and green apron and gave Dana a hug. Dana hugged back, seemed to be eyeing James behind Lorraine's back.

"Well, you look… manicured." Dana said, looking at Lorraine's pedicure fingernails. Lorraine flashed a smile and waved her hand in front of Dana's face.

"Glad you like it." Dana grinned. Only Taylor knew it was fake; she's seen that smile when her mother had been in court for divorcing her father.

"Let's sit down and eat," James announced. He sat down at the very end of the table with Lorraine sitting next to her. Chad took a seat at the head of the table since it's always his family tradition for the host to sit at the head; Taylor sat next to him with Lorraine across from her and Dana sitting next to her, which means James is sitting across from her. Dana smiled at James and he smiled back. "Let's give a toast to Chad for finally bringing a girl who doesn't wear short skirts and flirts with the father." Lorraine, Dana, and Taylor chuckled at James's joke. "To Chad."

"To Chad!" they all chanted. They lightly tapped their glasses together and took a sip of the wine.

"So how's your life, Dana?" James started the conversation. Dana cut a piece of stake and sends it into her mouth.

"It's good." She smiled at James. Lorraine saw this and butted in.

"Well, mine's good too. Thanks for asking."

"I never did," Dana mumbled.

"Taylor, Chad told me you were in the Scholastic Decathlon. That's an amazing thing, especially for Chad's type." Taylor smiled at James's comment.

"Thank you. I've been in the Scholastic Decathlon all my high school life. It's just something I love."

"That's great. Chad, how did you even find a kind of girl like this?" Chad blushed. His dad knew that he blushes when he's nervous.

"Well, of course my little pumpkin is always the best in brains," Dana smiled at Taylor. She squeezed her hand under the table.

"But being good in sports is always good, right Chad?" Lorraine said. Chad nodded. "My boy is co-captain of the varsity basketball team along with Troy. And he's only a junior."

"We all know. It's not a surprise you know," Dana said with a little venom in her voice.

"Of course not. Like father, like son." Taylor saw her mother glaring at Chad's mother. What is this, the battle of the mothers?

"You certainly have a way with words, Mrs. I-like-to-shake-my-ass." Taylor's eyes widened.

"Well, I wouldn't be shocked with words coming from Mrs. Boyfriend-stealer." Uh oh.

"Mom…" Taylor started, but Dana shut her up.

"At least I don't flirt with my best friend's boyfriend behind my back."

"You knew I liked him first!" Lorraine slammed her hands besides each side of her plate. Dana pushed her way out of the table.

"I can't believe they're still fighting over this," Chad heard James mumble.

"What did you say?" Chad asked James.

"Ugh… I can't stand you. No wonder I don't even talk to you anymore! Taylor, let's go."

"But Mom…"

"LET'S GO! NOW!" Taylor nodded and followed her mom out. Before she left, she turned around and gave Chad a sad look.

"Mom, what's your problem?! Can't you keep your cool down?!" Chad yelled.

"Don't yell at me! She's the one started it!"

"Last time I checked, it was you who wanted to butt in!" Chad groaned loudly and ran upstairs.

"Lorraine, Chad's right. You should have gotten this fight over with a long time ago."

"Don't blame me. Blame your ex-girlfriend." Lorraine got up and went out to the backyard. James wanted to follow her out, but he thought it was better if he told Chad the story behind the fight.

* * *

"Chad, can I come in?" James knocked on the door.

"Go away!" He heard Chad shout. He went in anyways.

Entering Chad's room was like entering a jungle. He had piles of his smelly clothes on the floor, most of his books are piled on the floor or on his desk, and his athletic bag still contained his sweaty gym shorts and his jersey.

"Chad, I need to tell you something." Chad uncovered his face from his pillow.

"Like what? You and Mom are pregnant again?"

"No." James took a seat on the edge of Chad's bed. Chad sat up and covered his mouth with the ends of his pillow.

"What happened downstairs… was something that happened in the past?"

"Care to tell me?"

"I've been meaning to tell you a long time, but I just didn't want to bring up the past."

"I'm listening now and I think 'boyfriend-stealer' and 'I-like-to-shake-my-ass' comes along with it." James nodded.

"Your mom and Dana used to be the bestest friends ever." Chad's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Yes they were. But then a guy came between their friends. And that guy was me."

"I can't believe you."

"Let me finish. Senior year, I was the new kid at school and all the girls liked me, including your mother and Dana. Dana appeared to be really appealing but your mother was the one I fell in love with. Except that I dated Dana before I started dating your mother. And so your mother thought that Dana stole me away from her and then they've been having this girl fight. I tried to get them to stop by breaking up with Dana, but it didn't seem to work since they were still at each other's faces after the breakup. After graduation, Dana was discovered by a talent agent and flew away. We never saw her agaian and your mother was always by my side, so now we're married and we have a wonderful son."

"So Dana and Mom still have that best friend feud over a guy?" James nodded.

"They never really got over it."

"Wow. Wait till Taylor hears about this."

* * *

"Mom, I can't believe you!" Taylor roared as she stepped into the house.

"Baby I'm sorry." Taylor turned around to glare at her mother.

"You didn't tell me that you dated Chad's father before. And you knew what his last name was."

"I honestly thought it was another Danforth."

"Did you get over him before you married Dad?" Dana bit her lip. "Tell me."

"Yes I did. But seeing him again just made me think about the past."

"Mom, stop thinking about the past. Thinking about the past meaning that thinking about the friendship you used to have with Chad's mom and thinking about the marriage you used to have with Dad. Stop holding onto the past Mom."

"I'm not holding on."

"Yes you are. Just because you had a fight with your ex-best friend who happens to be Chad's mom doesn't mean I'm going to stop seeing him. He's someone I actually like and can hold onto. Mom, I love him."

"Tay, you aren't even dating him yet."

"I don't care. I don't want to wait for him to ask me to be his girlfriend. After seeing Troy asking Gabi to be his girlfriend last week, I just felt so jealous of her. How Troy took a long time to ask her but still did it so romanticly. Chad's sweet but he's just really slow."

"Taylor, don't start with love. You're too young."

"I bet you loved Chad's dad before. You thought it was love, but it was just something that you wanted but he didn't. Love doesn't come as an age; it comes as a feeling. When it comes, you'll know it. And now I know the feeling."

"Tay—"

"I know what it feels like. Maybe you should start searching and look for it too. I'm going over to Gabi's." Taylor stomped upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. Dana sighed as she sat on the couch and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Taylor felt sorry for her mom. She didn't know that she was going through so much pain when she was young. Her mother knew how Chad was so special to her and she didn't want to wreak it just because there was a best friend feud involved. She was driving now to Gabriella's house. When she last saw her mom, she was sleeping on the couch with mascara stains on her cheeks; she knew she was crying. She didn't want to leave her mom alone at home sleeping her way to misery, but she had to think. She had to think about Chad and her future. She had to think about what they're going to do now that they know their parents had some events in the past they can't let go of. She had to think about how she's going to face the present with Chad.

She got out of the car and grabbed her tote to Gabriella's door. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door.

"Tay, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked. She looked like she just got out of bed since she was in a maroon silky robe and her hair was tangled up.

"Can I stay with you? I don't mind if Troy's here." Gabriella stopped for a minute and nodded. She opened the door wider for Taylor to come in. Taylor saw Troy walking downstairs in just his boxers.

"Troy, get some clothes," Gabriella hissed. Troy nodded and literally ran upstairs. A little while after, he came down in a burgundy t-shirt and jeans.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked. Troy sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Taylor saw the ring Troy gave Gabriella last week still on her finger. She smiled, thinking about when Chad was going to do something sweet like that with her.

"I'll tell you later. When Troy disappears." Gabriella shot a look at Troy and Troy ran off.

"Can you tell me now?"

"Well my mom and Chad's mom used to be best friends…" Taylor started as she told the same story her mom told her.

* * *

Slavery sometimes lead to freedom, but in this situation it's nothing about freedom; it's about war.

Wishing TM and CD good luck in their relationship.  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. Like I said, I'm on hiatus so this story will be on break. I thought I could give Chad and Taylor a chance to have a chapter of their own, so there it is. :D**

**I'm working on my new story that will be out when I finish. I'm ending She's Still Here when I get the chance to put the gang and Timothy back in. And also, there's a sequel for this story so get ready for it.**


	25. Chapter 25

Gossip Girl here.

Living the glamorous life of East High's elite, we are now joining them on a trip to a place I'd like to call 'The Premiere'.

If you're thinking it's a movie premiere, no it's not; it's more like a fancy dinner invited by JC's parents. The whole crew's parents are invited which means the teens will have to follow. Joined by the East High's favorite couple, we'll learn that even when the place is set perfect, the event might not go as well as it's plan.

You know you love me.

xoxo,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"Troy, let's go!!!" Jack Bolton yelled for his sixteen and a half years old son. It's a pain to have a teenager as a child when they never listen to your lectures and your advice on life.

"Hold on." Troy was upstairs fixing his black tie. He had to be perfect tonight; Gabriella and the gang were going to be at the dinner party that their parents just _had _to join tonight. But as long as Gabriella was going to be there to keep him company, he doesn't mind hearing old ladies singing songs from World War II and parents bragging about whose child are better.

"We're going to be late!" Troy heard his mother yell. He fixed the collar of his white dress shirt and put on his black tuxedo jacket. His outfit was like any other guy in the world; dress pants, dress shirt, a jacket, and a tie.

"I'm coming!" Troy slid his feet into his steel-toed boots and trotted downstairs to meet his parents. His dad was wearing the same style except the black was replaced with the color grey. His mother was wearing an elegant silver dress that went to her shins, matching with silver high heels. She had the diamond earrings Troy's father gave to her for their fifteenth anniversary dangling on her each of her ear.

Tonight Troy prepared a condom in his pocket. He knew that he told Gabriella that he wanted their relationship to go slow after their trip back from Las Vegas, but if Gabriella was ready to give up what she had then he'll let it be. He was serious about Gabriella, a rare thing for a Bolton. His father had also been a player in his younger days but he wasn't as obsessed as Troy himself. When his father met his mother, they immediately fell in love and knew it was love at first sight. Troy wanted the same thing and he wanted it with Gabriella Montez.

* * *

The Bolton family arrived at the Embassy Suites Hotel in Albuquerque. It wasn't the most expensive hotel in town, but it will do for Jason's parents. Since they're the ones who are throwing the party, the Boltons will just have to except that even though Laura Bolton thinks she can throw a better party than Leila Montgomery-Cross. 

"Laura!!" Leila, Jason's mother, yelled from the crowd she was in. She grabbed a martini from one of the waiters before walking over to Troy's parents. Troy thought this was his cue to leave. He left his parents with Jason's and wandered around to find at least one of his friends. He finally found Jason with Sharpay and Taylor.

"Hey you guys," Troy said joining in their conversation.

"Hey Troy. You look nice in a tuxedo," Sharpay commented. She wore a sky blue sequin dress that was low-cut. You can actually tell she wore a strapless bra just by seeing her breasts.

"Bet he's dressed up for a special someone," Jason said. He was wearing a white dress shirt that went to his elbows with a red vest over it, matching with black dress pants. Taylor was wearing a purple strapless that went to her kneecaps. She had a pearl necklace and matching pearl earrings.

"Do you know where the special someone is?" Troy said, knowing that they already know who she is.

"She's not here yet, but you can try to find her. Can you try to find Kelsi, Chad, and Ryan for me too?" Sharpay asked. Troy nodded and wandered off to find his girlfriend.

Troy walked around the ballroom. He saw his mother talking to Chad's mother; it almost reminded him what he overheard last night about Taylor's mom and Chad's mom being best friends in high school and fighting over Chad's dad. It was bogus, but yet Chad's dad was really handsome in a manly way.

He also saw Taylor's mother flirting with another man while Chad's mom is on the other side of the ballroom. It should take about three minutes just to talk to the other side of the room.

Finally he found someone else he knew: Chad and Kelsi. But no Gabriella.

"Hey guys, do you know where Gabi is?" Kelsi started laughing out of nowhere. Troy raised his eyebrows. Kelsi pointed behind him and he turned around.

There was Gabriella wearing a hot pink cocktail dress to her mid-thighs. She had hot pink BCBG satin sandals on to match her outfit. It looked like it was easy to take off.

"Hey," Gabriella said with some flirtatious way.

"Hey yourself," Troy answered back with the exact tone. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. He could tell her smell: With Love by Hilary Duff.

"I want to get out of here," Troy said.

"We can't. We have dinner with our parents. My mom would love to meet your parents."

"Ughh… they can meet another time. I want to take up to a room and take that sexy dress off of you." Gabriella giggled.

"You'll have to wait until later." Gabriella intertwined their hands together, small versus big, and pulled him to the main table.

All the gang and their parents are sitting at the main table since Jason recommended it to his parents. For convenience, Dana is seated next to Taylor while Taylor is next to Chad, who is next to James and Lorraine next to James; they'll be at least five seats away, enough to not talk to each other at all. Danielle is seated between Gabriella and Dana. Troy sat next to Gabriella while Jack and Laura sat to his right. On Lorraine's left sat Leila and Daniel with Jason sitting next to his dad and Kelsi. Kelsi sat with Henry, who sat next to Samuel Evans and his wife, Rachelle Evans. Ryan sat between his mom and Sharpay. Sharpay sat next to Zeke with Aiden Baylor sitting between his son and his wife Valerie Baylor. **A/N: If you don't know whom each person is, read Chapter 17. **

Leila stood up and got everyone's attention by making a clink sound with her glass and her fork. Everyone looked up.

"Thank you everyone who came tonight. I am throwing this party for most of you know that I have finally opened a beauty shop." Everyone applauded for Jason's mom. "It is on 7345 San Carlos Drive near the Albuquerque Mall. I hope all of you would come and enjoy a day of spa, especially for the girls. Enjoy your meal!" Leila sat down and everyone applauded again.

* * *

During the dinner, the parents chatted among themselves, which gave the teenagers a little awkward literally being in the middle of the conversation. Immediately after finishing their course meals, the teens ran out so they can be away from their parents. 

"Oh my god, that was torture," Sharpay breathed. She ran out first when she heard her mother say 'babies' to Zeke's father.

"You thought yours was torture? My mom was talking to Troy's dad about marriage. And we're only juniors," Gabriella said.

"That's what we get for having parents who were close friends in high school."

"Hey, how did you know my mom went to East High?"

"My mom showed me their yearbook. I swear your mom looks prettier now than before."

"Okay can we go somewhere else to talk about –" Kelsi started.

"Look what we got!!" Chad shouted, coming out with the boys. In each guy's hand were two champagne flutes. Troy and Chad had a wine bottle in their hands.

"What are you trying to do? Get us drunk?" Taylor said. She walked over to Chad and took the wine bottle out of his hands. "1934? Hmmm… it could work."

"Tay…" the girls moaned.

"I got us a suite upstairs. My mom gave me the card," Jason said. The girls took off their high heels and ran for the elevator. The guys followed them in before the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Gabriella flipped onto one of the king sized bed. Troy jumped next to her and grabbed her waist. She squealed as Troy picked her up and rolled her on top of him. She kissed him before getting up and rolling off the bed. 

"What game are we going to play with two bottles and nine glasses?" Ever since the Las Vegas trip, Ryan admitted his problems and promised not to make a move on Gabriella. Gabriella really appreciated it and accepted him into the crew. Troy is taking a little more time to forgive Ryan but at least they're talking like friends. Lately Ryan has been pretty busy with a new girl who came in last week, Adrienne, but she couldn't make it to the dinner party for a dance recital.

"I saw this on Family Guy once. Someone says something they never did and if you did that, you have to drink one sip of your wine," Ryan said. The rest of the gang nodded and thought it was a great idea. Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, and 21 Questions were getting too common and it's like a sleepover game. This isn't a sleep over and you all know that East High's Fabulous must set trends.

Ryan poured each glass a few inches toward the top and gave it to each person. Everyone took a seat somewhere in the room since there wasn't enough room on the floor or on the bed.

"Okay I'll start," Sharpay volunteered, "I've never skinny dipped before." Chad and Gabriella took a sip.

"My turn. I've never stole drugs from the liquor store," Taylor said. Jason took a sip.

"I've never cheated on my partner." Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Kelsi took a sip.

"When did you cheat on someone?" Jason eyed Kelsi.

"Past boyfriend," Kelsi answered. Everyone knew about Troy and Gabriella's situation. Sharpay said she cheated on a past boyfriend too.

"I've never been on a cruise before," Taylor said. Everyone drank his or her wine.

"I've never spent less than $250 on clothes." The girls drank their wine.

* * *

After a while, only Chad, Taylor, Jason, Ryan, and Kelsi became drunk after all the drinking. They drifted off to sleep within an hour, leaving Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Zeke awake. They weren't playing the game anymore but instead watching MTV. 

Troy was kissing Gabriella's neck while Gabriella was trying to watch 'Life of Ryan'. She switched the channel to VH1 and watched 'I Love New York 2' reunion. Gabriella moaned as Troy bit her sensitive spot again and looked at Sharpay and Zeke. They were heavily making out and Zeke's dress shirt was off, showing his Negro muscles.

"I want to take this dress off of you. It's preventing me from turning you on." Gabriella giggled as she took off Troy's shirt. Troy's jacket was already off when they started playing the Drunk Game. She easily touched his six abs and caused him to moan with pleasure. Gabriella leaned up and kissed his lips. He pulled her in deeper and slimed her bottom lip with his tongue. Gabriella pulled back.

"My mom gave me another hotel key," Gabriella said seductively. Troy grinned and lifted Gabriella up. She giggled as he took his jacket and shirt in his hands and ran for the door.

"Where are you guys going?" Gabriella heard Sharpay shout at them.

"We'll see you in the morning," Gabriella yelled back. She picked up her high heels and ran out of the door. Troy ran out after her to the elevator. When he finally caught up to her, the elevator doors opened and in they went. Gabriella pressed the button to the highest floor. After the doors closed, Troy pushed her up against the wall and crashed his lips onto hers. She jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms linking together around his neck. Her hands were still holding her heels, but Troy managed to ignore the heels hurting his back. The elevator doors opened again, revealing an old lady and an old man waiting for the elevator. Gabriella jumped down to the ground and blushed. Troy stood up and grabbed Gabriella's hand.

"After you, ma'am," he said to the old lady and she went in with her husband. The elevator doors closed again and they waited for their floor. Gabriella and Troy couldn't help but glanced at each other once in a while, trying to keep their laughter inside of them. Their floor came as Troy and Gabriella ran out of the elevator hand in hand.

"Young Love," Troy heard the old man say. He saluted the man and ran down the hall. Gabriella came to a door and pulled out a card from her shorts under her dress. Troy couldn't wait any longer; he pulled the card out of Gabriella's hands and slipped the card in. The green button lit and he grabbed the door handle and lead Gabriella in. As soon as the door closed, Gabriella and Troy made love for the first time.

* * *

GM and TB equal perfect couple from heaven. From last night's events when TM went to GM's house, if you thought they already made love, they didn't. Only Gossip Girl knows the real deal and Gossip Girl says that they didn't. But Gossip Girl can say they were getting onto it until another interruption occurred: TM. 

Catch ya'll later.

xoxo,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**A/N: Finals end tomorrow so this is for you! **


	26. Chapter 26

Gossip Girl here.

The weekend is over. The party is also over. But the year isn't over yet and that includes the journey that is waiting for the East High's Fabulouses to enter.

GM was our new student in the beginning of the year. This time, we have a 'manly' guy coming in East High. FC had a special background but I won't get into there just yet. You'll have to find out yourself; even if it means transferring into East High.

You know you love me.

xoxo,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Somehow, something feels a little different around East High. Gabriella felt a strong vibe that today; something was going to happen. Not that it's bad or anything, but it just seemed weird. Gabriella parked her BMW in the student parking lot and walked in the school doors to meet up with her friends. For about two months, she was happy that she came to East High.

Before coming here, she whined to her mom that she kept moving them to different countries around the world. First France, and then Italy, and now the United States. Gabriella was always in style (thanks to her designer mom) but there were many different styles around the world. France loved wearing turtleneck sweaters that were itchy but were good to look in. Italy loved wearing open-toe high heels so they can show off their newest manicure designs on their toenails. And now Albuquerque, New Mexico?! Even states in the USA had different styles; Gabriella knew that from watching television. But she managed to fit in perfectly with the designer bags her mom got her: Guccis, Chanels, Louis Vuitton. Thank you god for the making of clothes.

Many events happened these past two months full with drama, tears, arguments, cheating, and lying. But that's life; without it, life would be boring.

Gabriella skipped to her locker in a white Abercrombie cami she bought last year, a humungous white plain hoodie she stole from Troy, and dark skinny jeans. She loved the smell of her boyfriend on his clothes; they were natural yet flawless.

"Oh my god, did you hear there's a new guy in town?" Gabriella can hear Sharpay's high-pitched voice coming near her. Sharpay would always use her high-pitched voice when she was excited or if there were new gossip she just had to spread around.

"I haven't seen him, but I heard he's weird," Gabriella heard her best friend, Taylor, say. Taylor didn't like spreading gossip but she loved hearing about them. She doesn't judge anyone from gossip; she's more observant before she criticizes.

"Yeah, but he's hot."

"You've seen him?" Gabriella finally said, slamming her locker shut. Her black hobo bag was hanging on the lower part of her arm, colliding with her Calculus book.

"No that's what I heard."

"You can't judge a guy until you've seen what he looks like," Taylor said. Typical Taylor McKessie. "And you are taken by Zeke Baylor, remember?"

"Yes I remember. I said he was hot; I never said I was going to go for him." The girls could hear feet shifting toward them. It was either thieves trying to sneak their way to their purses or their boyfriends trying to surprise them.

"So did you hear about me and Troy?" Gabriella said in a louder voice. They heard the feet stop.

"What happened at the Hilton? I didn't see you guys in the morning!" Sharpay said in an even louder voice that could be heard to people in the hallway.

"Oh my god, he was ahh-" Someone covered her mouth before continuing the sentence.

"No need to speak, darling." Gabriella smiled between the hands. She twisted her body toward the figure.

"If you weren't trying to sneak up on us, I wouldn't have to say anything." She said not looking at him in the eye. Instead she was drawing invisible circles on his chest. Troy planted a kiss on her jawline.

"I didn't see you Sunday afternoon," he mumbled against her neck. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My mom wanted to spend quality time after what happened… you know." Troy pulled back and grinned.

"Oh I know."

"We're still here, you know." Gabriella turned and Troy looked up from his girlfriend. The gang was all there including Ryan's new girlfriend Adrienne. She was a Latina, same as Gabriella, with brown straight hair and about two inches shorter than Ryan. Their hands were intertwined with each other.

"Thanks for the update." Troy wrapped an arm around Gabriella's waist as she leaned her head to his shoulder.

"Let's go to homeroom," Kelsi said as she pulled Jason down the hall. The rest of the gang followed to Ms. Darbus's homeroom. Although Ms. Darbus was mean, she was a fair lady. Even to her favorite students, she would give them a detention if they had their cell phone out, if they were late, or if they were talking while she was talking. Her students still talk among themselves since they knew Ms. Darbus couldn't hear them. That helps if your teacher is an old lady. Like people say, nobody's getting any younger.

"Class we have a new student today," Ms. Darbus said as she introduced a white guy wearing a pink polo shirt and regular jeans. He was about 5'7'' and had blonde hair. If he started wearing a hat and had a smaller nose, he could be mistaken as Ryan. "This is Frederick Collins. He will be in our homeroom for the rest of the semester. Why don't you sit…" She glanced around at the empty desks one behind Troy, one next to Sharpay, and one in front of Gabriella. "in front of Gabriella." Frederick nodded and walked toward the seat in front of Gabriella. He sat down and gave a small smile at Gabriella.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella," Gabriella said as she stuck her hand out. Frederick shook it.

"I'm Frederick, but call me Fred." Gabriella smiled.

"How do you like East High so far?"

"It's fine, but the football guys kept teasing me about wearing a pink shirt."

"Don't worry. Just ignore them. If you want to make friends with the jocks, choose the basketball team. My boyfriend's on it."

"Really?"

"Yup. He's the captain." The bell rang and Gabriella and Frederick stood up. "C'mon I'll introduce you to some people." Frederick followed Gabriella out to meet the gang. Everyone was talking among themselves when Gabriella walked out of Darbus's classroom with Frederick. "Guys, this is the new kid, Frederick." Gabriella pointed to each person in order. "This is Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Adrienne, Taylor, Chad, Jason, Kelsi, and my boyfriend Troy." Troy looked at Frederick like there was something wrong with the guy. Troy chose to ignore it for Gabriella's sakes.

"Hello," Frederick said to each person as he shook each person's hand. When he got to Troy, he shook his hand and patted his butt. Now that was weird. But none of the others noticed.

"So where are you from?" Taylor asked normally. Troy was still eyeing the new kid awkwardly.

"Michigan. My parents thought my old school was too troubled."

"Well, you've found the perfect place. This place is…" Chad stated but had to think over everything that happened. Parties, alcohol, drinking, sex, and X-rated stuff. "… one of a kind."

"Oh. Cool." Frederick smiled. He looked at Troy again; he has a nice touch of a guy. The bell rang a few seconds later. They said bye to each other and left separately with the exception of Gabriella showing Frederick the rest of the school. Troy looked back at his girlfriend and the new kid. He saw Frederick turn around.

And he blew a kiss.

* * *

"Troy, are you okay?" Sharpay asked as Troy shrugged. He was worried about Gabriella and the new kid. He knew he was weird, but kind of weird beyond the normal. It's like the kid is… gay. Like not happy, gay. Like 'I'm-a-boy-and-i-like-boys' gay. This is scary. "Troy?"

"I'm just… thinking." Sharpay raised her eyebrows.

"About Gabi?"

"No."

"That's a first."

"Partly. Do you see anything weird about…" He snapped his fingers to get the name in his head. He can't really remember names unless he's really close with that person.

"Frederick?"

"Yeah."

"No, not really. Why?"

"I don't know. He slapped my butt today when he shook my head. And then when we were leaving, I turned around and he blew me a kiss." Sharpay started laughing uncontrollably. Troy looked around, finding everyone staring at him and Sharpay.

"Miss Evans, please lower your laughter," Mr. Heuer said sternly. Sharpay gradually stopped laughing and nodded at Mr. Heuer.

"Are you serious? You think the new kid is gay?"

"Well… yeah." Sharpay pretended to wipe a tear out of her eye from laughing.

"It's kind of hard not to. You're the hottest guy, besides my Zeke, here in East High. You should know that girls and gay guys would like you."

"But it's the first time I've met a gay guy liking me." Sharpay patted his shoulder.

"Well, get used to it." Sharpay looked to her left, looking at a girl texting Gossip Girl. "Great, this is going to be on Gossip Girl."

"No wonder they call her Gossip Girl."

* * *

Seems like everyone has heard of Gossip Girl's announcement. Everyone was whispering to each other about the big news flash. Everywhere Troy went, the eyes followed his every move. Some assumed now that the new kid likes him, Troy is now gay. Others assumed that it was embarrassing for both Troy and Gabriella that the new kid likes Troy. Otherwise, they were laughing about it.

"Hello," Troy heard the deep voice. He slammed his locker to find the owner of the voice.

"Can you leave me alone? I'm not interested." He turned to walk down the hall. He didn't want to get involved with him; he is not gay and he's not planning to. He was then pushed into an empty room as the other person locked the room.

"I don't care if you're interested. All I'm interested is that you're cute."

"I don't even know you."

"But I know you. You're Troy Bolton; wildcat superstar, boyfriend of Gabriella Montez, and the captain of the East High Wildcats basketball team. You had sex with four girls, not including Gabriella and you went to Las Vegas when you were supposed to go to D.C. with the rest of the class."

"How did you know all that stuff?"

"I did research."

"Fine. Did you also know that I'm not gay?"

"I figured that out since you started going out with Gabriella Montez, but that can't stop you from being…" He trailed his finger down Troy's chest like Gabriella. "bisexual."

"You're disgusting."

"And you're mine." He pulled Troy to his lips, causing Troy to be in shock. He didn't know how to react, but when he got his world back, he pushed him aside.

"Get away from me. And don't come near me again!" Troy shouted, disgusted. Troy was about to leave when he heard something.

"I didn't do research; I'm Gossip Girl's brother."

* * *

That's right. FC is my brother; he went to an all-boys academy and finally decided to come to Albuquerque for a real education. And when I mean real education, my mom wanted him to go back to being straight. He turned gay two weeks ago and it really freaked my parents out. Unlike my parents, I accept my gay brother; now we can go to parties and look at hot guys. BINGO!

So now you know my last name is Collins. SIKE; he's my step-brother. I kept my last name so no, you still haven't figured out who I am. My last name is not Collins and my brother is great at keeping secrets, so asking him won't help. Good luck finding me.

Till next time,

Gossip Girl

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. I'm trying to finish She's Still Here and the Price of the Book. I don't know when this story is going to end, but I hope soon; it's kind of tiring me out. The gay idea was my idea; Ryan won't be gay in here, just so you know. I'm almost done with Basketball Fighting and soon starting the sequel of it. I won't post all at the same time so please wait patiently. I got someone commenting me on my contest myspace, telling me that she loves my stories and want me to continue. YOUR WISH IS NOW GRANTED. So enjoy this chapter and hope my next one will come soon. Mistake won't be updated until I finish The Price of the Book. I've decided to make TPOFB shorter than the rest of my stories, so it'll be about seven to ten chapters. Please wait for it because it's still going to be updated every Wednesday. Thank you so much for waiting and I hope you'll continue reading. Please recommend more people to read my stories; I really love the reviews & the emails of everyone subscribing to my stories. **


	27. Chapter 27

Hola, Albuquerqians.

As you heard last week, TB was "kiss-raped" by FC. Surprising isn't it? Not to me. Don't worry, our favorite ladies' man won't be cheating this time since TB just finally got GM and I know he's not going to let her get away. I don't guarantee about changing the sexuality.

KN was spotted having a sun-tan spa with TM and SE. Where's GM? Is she at home making out with TB or grieving over the same guy?

ZB and CD laughed at CD's house as they watched the Super Bowl, which is so shocking that TB is not there with him? Is he doing the same as GM?

FC is right next to me. How nauseating.

You know you love me.

xoxo,  
Gossip Girl

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27

Frederick laughed as his step-sister typed in the last few words of Gossip Girl's new entry.

"Do you seriously like this guy?" She asked. Frederick just laughed like it was a joke.

"He's fun to tease. What was I going to do?"

"You're not suppose to ruin their lives. You're supposed to just make drama, so I can write more stuff about them."

"No problem, sis. Just learn from the pro."

Sharpay re-applied her cucumber melon Bath & Body Works spray. It smelled like home, although home smelled a little stinky when Ryan came home every night from Adrienne's. It smelled like sweat. And, sometimes, Sharpay didn't get why Ryan's clothes were on backwards.

"Hey babe," she heard her boyfriend say as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Like your smell today." Sharpay slammed her pink locker and turned around to face him.

"Did you hear what Gossip Girl said this morning? Troy got 'kiss-raped' by Frederick!" she exclaimed.

"And you sound…happy?" Sharpay shook her head.

"Well, no. Gabi's not gonna like it, but Troy was right about that guy. He is gay." Zeke grabbed Sharpay's newly French-manicured hand and intertwined with it.

"Gossip Girl is all about gossip. If you really want news, just ask Troy himself."

"You called?" Zeke and Sharpay turned around to see Gabriella and Troy in the same position: holding hands.

"Sharpay was going to ask—" Sharpay clasped her other hand on Zeke's mouth.

"He ate a bad cookie this morning." She faked a smiled before slapping Zeke's butt and leading him down the hall. Zeke glanced back before Sharpay nudged him in the waist. He turned back around, leaving Troy and Gabriella confused.

* * *

Troy was still nervous from Gossip Girl's newest entry. He saw what Gossip Girl wrote: Frederick "kiss-raping" him. He was scared for life; Gabriella couldn't know what was happening because she might think he's cheating on her with a MAN, but she should know so she could karate-chop him all the way back to San Francisco. **A/N: Gays are allowed to get married there, but I'm not saying Troy's getting married. **

"Honey, are you okay?" Gabriella asked, touching his hand. He pulled his hand away and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled nervously before writing down his answer for question number four on his U.S. History assignment.

Gabriella thought Troy's behavior had been weird lately. Ever since Frederick arrived, Troy had been pushing her away: no holding hands unless they're in private, no kissing without their parents in the house, and no sex at all, not even when their parents weren't home (a perfect chance). She scratched her Adam's apple and watched Troy trying to work. He had never cared about work unless he had something on his mind. She wanted to ask him what was wrong but he would always shrug it off and say he's okay. Oh, he's definitely _not_ okay.

When second period ending bell rang, Troy grabbed his binder and ran alone without waiting for Gabriella. scooping up her one arm backpack, Gabriella snuck outside, but before she could escape, someone grabbed her by the arm. "Gabi."

"What?" She asked, annoyed. She saw it was Jason who pulled her away. "What do you want?"

"Did you see Gossip Girl's newest entry?"

"Jase, you know I don't read her entries. I think it's bogus that—" Before Gabriella could finish, Jason shoved his red and black Blackberry in her face. She took the phone and read Gossip Girl's newest entry about Troy and Frederick. "What… how… did he… what the hell?"

"I know," Jason simply said.

"I'm going to talk to him." Gabriella turned to walk away, but Jason pulled her back by the arm.

"No you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because he's going through a process."

"A process of turning into a Gaylord?"

"He might be really scared of this. Just give him time and see if he's going to turn g-" Gabriella covered his mouth.

"Don't say the G word! Next thing you know, you're going to turn you-know-what, too!"

"No, I won't. I'm all up for Kelsi Neilson baby." He pounded his chest for emphasis.

"Aw, isn't he the cutest?" Kelsi said, popping in out of nowhere. She linked arms with her boyfriend before walking off merrily. Gabriella sighed, wondering how long Troy was going to act that way before he um… You know what she means.

Oh, wait, he stopped already.

* * *

"Hello, Troy." Troy shot another basket before turning around. Frederick ran up to him and hugged him. Troy pushed him away.

"Dude, get off of me!" He wiped his basketball jersey and went to pick up the ball from the ground.

"So how have you been?"

"Stressed. Because of you, I'm stressing out over how to tell Gabi about what happened last Friday! And I'm not turning gay for you!" Troy sternly stated.

"I never said you had to be gay for me. You can turn bisexual," Frederick replied as if it were nothing.

"I'm not like Tila Tequila. I'd rather be one of the straight guys who wins her heart than be her."

"Aww, you're so cute." Troy rolled his eyes and walked to the boundary line to shoot a far shot. He didn't notice a Latina running inside and hiding behind the bleachers.

"You know, honestly, you should find someone else who _is_ gay."

"But I want the guy who isn't." Troy's eyes widened as Frederick wrapped his arms around him. "You're the guy I want." Troy pushed him off.

"Dude get off of me! I'm not gay and I have a girlfriend! I love her to death and I will never ever leave her for another GUY!!" Troy was about to punch him when a hand pulled him back.

"Troy, stop…" He knew that voice anywhere. After all, he loved her to death.

"Gabi, don't stop me from punching him."

"Don't, Troy, please. It'll only make things worse."

"Gabi, this guy violated the rules of being a manly guy. Instead, he becomes the girly guy. I don't mind him being gay but him trying to make me gay too is way beyond my standards!"

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled when he was going to pounce on Frederick. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's waist from behind and sobbed into his back.

"Stop! Please!" Troy's hand was curled into a fist with his arm up ready to punch him, but when Gabriella wrapped her arms around him, he couldn't help but fall for it. He lowered his hand down and gripped on his hand a little more. Frederick smirked.

"Thanks, Gabriella. Now if you don't mind…" Frederick started, but Gabriella pushed him back.

"Just get out of my life! Or I'll have you and your sister's lives shut down for good! And I mean her Gossip Girl site will be blocked from every site in the world!" Frederick's jaw dropped for a while before closing it and pointing at both Gabriella and Troy. With that, he left.

"You know he's Gossip Girl's brother?"

"Yes, and I had undercover spies finding out who Gossip Girl is."

"Who is she?" Gabriella turned around.

"You fucking scared me to death! You know if you laid a hand on his face, you could've gotten expelled! I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but you can't just start fighting just because a gay guy made a move on you. You are so gullible sometimes, I swear! I swear I will—" Gabriella was stopped with a pair of lips planted on hers. Troy pulled back.

"I swear I will never cheat on you. I swear I will never let anyone break our relationship. I swear I will love you until the world stops exploding volcanoes. I swear I will make you the happiest girl in the world. And I swear I can talk too much just like you." Gabriella smiled.

"You really mean that?" Troy grabbed her hands.

"Gabriella Montez, you mean the world to me. Gossip Girl can say what she wants, but the only thing she can't say is that we don't love each other because I know that, in the school, no one believes that we aren't meant for each other."

"Really?"

"You changed me, Gabi. From player Troy to your boyfriend Troy." Gabriella lightly kissed his lips and hugged him.

"I'm happy it's you! You're everything I want!"

* * *

Unfortunately, this is my last entry of Gossip Girl. I'm sorry but I've been discovered and it's not my brother, although it is part of his fault.

But even though I'm not updating on your favorite people, I am not revealing who I am.

Goodbye for the last time. I will miss you all.

Xoxo for good,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**A/N: Aww too bad so sad! This story is over!! That's right. I'm sorry I couldn't make this longer but I was seriously getting bored with this story now. I'm updating She's Still Here only because I want it to end soon. Basketball Fighting is still in the process. I'm trying to make it longer now and I'm on my way to finishing. Plus, I have a boyfriend so I really don't have to time to go to the library to type this story up. Good thing I had the whole spring break to do this. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you'll read my future stories. I want Basketball Fighting to be my #1 story since I love that story right now. Everything I Want was my best story (voted by you readers) following At Last I Found You. But now I want Basketball Fighting to be the best, so please review as much on the story as you can! I love you guys so much!!**

**I'm not going to name all the people who reviewed but I want to thank you guys for all the suggestions and I hope I'll see your reviews again on my other stories. I love you guys and you mean the whole world to me too!**

**Thanks ZacEfronandJohnCenaLuvr for editing this. I found her on Beta Reader!! ;D**


	28. Preview for Sequel

****

A/N: Prepare to yell as loud as you can! Gossip Girl is back!! You get a new exclusive sneak preview of the sequel of Everything I Want. I've decided to name it 'You'll Get Me If You Want Me'. Enjoy the sneak peek! After I finish Mistake, I will finally open this story to the public.

* * *

Gabriella groaned once again. She was stuck buying school supplies with her mom. With her mom still being old-fashioned and trying to keep Gabriella as a second grader in mind, she believed that her daughter should get the best of the best for school.

"Is this really necessary? It's the last year of high school, Mom. Key word: High school."

"Well, you still need school supplies in high school." Danielle Montez pulled a color set of mechanical pencils. Gabriella ran up to her mother and pulled her arm.

"How about going to Spain and getting a Spanish sundress? I could wear that for my first day."

"Darling, it's a week before school starts. I can't get you a plane that just magically sends you to Spain in just a few days?" Gabriella groaned again.

"Why didn't you plan this earlier?" she whined. Danielle turned her body quickly to her daughter.

"We'll go to Free People later and get you something, okay?" Gabriella jumped up and down. Free People is her favorite vintage store. She was spying on this perfect purple halter sundress for a few weeks but her mother was only back for a few days before flying off to Ecuador to promote a new lingerie line. "So you think it's enough, dear?" Danielle Montez said as she looked at her checklist that she made for school supplies. Gabriella scrunched up her face.

"Mom, it's more than enough for every child in Africa." Danielle shrugged.

"Then that means I get to take some when I fly to Ecuador. Gabriella nodded in annoyance as Danielle rolled their shopping cart to the cashier. Gabriella followed behind.

After getting through the cashier and dodging the cashier lady complimenting how it's so nice to finally meet the woman who makes her bra set, Gabriella helped her mom roll out the shopping cart to her mom's new Malachite green metallic Porsche Boxster S convertible. Danielle went to the driver side to unlock the doors while Gabriella stayed behind the trunk to wait for her mom to open the trunk. Danielle got inside and pressed the button for the trunk. After Gabriella set the supplies into the trunk and closing it shut, she hopped into the passenger side of the car.

"Let's go Mom. I'm meeting my friends later." Danielle sighed.

"I seriously wish we could spend more time together."

"I asked you that years ago. You never gave me the time of day."

"That's because I'm always busy. Why can't you make the time for me when I'm _not _busy?"

"Okay, Mom. I just went shopping with you for _school supplies_ and now I'm going shopping with you to Free People. Don't you think that's enough?" Danielle turned on the engine.

"One day, Gabs, you're going to want to spend more time with me." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I _am_, Mom." Danielle speeded out of the parking lot and headed toward a little shop called Free People.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but I'm only giving you a sneak! You'll kiss me everywhere once you find out what I have in plan for Gossip Girl and the East High Fabulouses. **


	29. SEQUEL UP NOW

GO READ THE SEQUEL OF EVERYTHING I WANT!!! IT'S UP NOW!!!! DON'T MISS YOUR CHANCE!!!!

-- x im carebear (Carol)


End file.
